Tamed
by Roseanna62
Summary: A sixteen year old girl living in Hyrule is suddenly kidnapped along with her friends. Why has she ended up on the doorstep of the notorious villain, Vaati? And why does she feel she can relate to he and Shadow Link more than her friends? Read to find out! Reviews are like gold!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Recently I've had this story buzzing in my head, and seeming as I have got pretty far I decided to upload the first chapter! I will try to make some bit's funny, but humour isn't really my zone so I'll try SOMETIMES. Drama is more of my cuppa tea though. If I get at least one review, I'll upload the next chapter so be sure to review! Thanks!**

**Oh, and the chapter number may seem intimidating, but please read the first few. This story will be in two parts, and the first has a total of 27 chapters. Second half, I have no idea, I just completed the 27th.**

**By the way, Hunger Games had 27 chapters, so don't be intimidated :P**

**~Roseanna**

**I came back to chappie 1 to write that**

* * *

Chapter One

The Storm

I winced as lightning flashed outside my window, and looked fearfully at the weather outside. How can nature hold so much anger?

"You're not scared are you, Violet?" Jasmine declared from across the bed, her curly brown hair glimmering in the candle-light.

"No!" I said, puffing out my chest, but as soon as the lightning flashed again I hid under the blanket.

"You _are_ scared!" She laughed, and dived under the blanket with me.

"Violet? Scared? That's impossible!" I heard Raven exclaim as she entered the room, and dived under to join us.

"You're nine; you're not supposed to be scared of a big storm!" Jasmine said, and sat beside me.

"They say that when the wind roars outside," Raven growled in a husky tone, pulling an exited face, "You can almost hear the outraged cry of the evil wind mage sealed away many years ago!" I brought in my knees, shaking of fright.

"And what is going on in here?" We all froze when we heard my Mum's voice from beyond our little world. We poked our heads up immediately, and sat up straight.

"Violet was scared of the storm outside, but Raven" Jasmine glared then at her, "Made her even more scared." Raven stuck her tongue at her.

"Well, I would read you a story to help, but it seems there is too much mischief in here." Mum sighed, and brought out our favourite book. We all eyed the book with eager faces, and even I forgot my fears.

"Now which one do you want to listen to?" She laughed, and sat on the end of the bed.

"The Three Friends!" We said in union, and I leant against the pillow. Mum opened the book, and it immediately fell open on the right page due to the frequent turning to that page.

"Right…Well you all know the legend of a boy in green, travelling across the lands in order to save our ancestor's princess. He fought countless forms of evil, and conquered the man of wind who threatened the city of Hyrule – our capital you know" She said, breaking from the book.

"No! Continue!" We all pleaded, and she rushed back to the book.

"But there are also three young friends, ready for their story to be written. One friend resembles the powerful black bird of the night, fighting for who she cares and against those who threaten. The second is a beautiful maid, courageous and kind, bringing joy to her friends and supporting them when they are distraught. And the third is an odd one, half evil and half good. She holds wisdom of old and fears no threat, yet her even the most evil of spirits will fear her dark side. Together, they are greater than the boy in green himself.

The friends will one day travel across the lands seeking the greatest treasure of all, for one with a healing heart, a mage of the sky.

But be cautious, for if the maid of wisdom turns to the darkness completely, light will be consumed and hatred will purge the land, until the ancestors of old will rescue us from darkness's black hearts."

* * *

_Six years later_

"Violet, could you tie up the horse before you go to school? This weather is making him frightful." Mum called from the window. She was starting up the fire in the house, as winter was dawning and it would be needed to light the furnace later on.

My family's business of sword making was quite successful, seeming as only my grandfather started it in the 17th century. It's been over seventy years now and sometimes even the king requests an amazing sword to be made by my mum.

Everyday I secretly practice the way of the sword, as to make one you have to learn how to handle one. But in my village it's forbidden for a woman to fight, let alone give a teenage girl a sword.

"Alright mum!" I sighed. I grabbed the horse's reins and tied him to the post in the stable. I adjusted the strap of my schoolbag, and started walking to school.

* * *

I looked up at the classroom ceiling, which now seemed more fascinating than the class itself. I hugged my arms, as a cold draught caught me from the open windows. It didn't help either that the room was made all of stone, so no heat whatsoever was given apart from my own. "So girls, what did you learn from this lesson?" Mr Vernon asked the class, but only two girls put up their hands out of the thirty. I looked at one of them, a tall and slender girl who was, quite frankly, loud.

"Ah, yes." He pointed to her with his cane.

"Our Goddess holds the sacred force, to which is far too powerful for one person." I rolled my eyes. _Everyone_ knew that, he stressed it four times already in the hour that seemed to last a millennia.

"Yes very good. Jemima?" He asked the remaining girl with her hand up.

"Those with tainted hearts seek the sacred force, and in time will be consumed by their own hate if they obtain it." She said casually. That fact I had forgotten. I slouched in my chair, no hope that I would get home early at all today.

"Excellent. Now as for your homework…" He picked up a piece of chalk and started writing on the chalk board, giving off a nasty screech. "You are to write… a three hundred word essay…on where the hero in green found the three sacred forces." He looked at the paper on his desk, the back to the board. "Due Friday."

I groaned, we have already been set three essays and had to revise for two tests. And what's more is that I have to help Dad with a new sword for one of the King's knights. Doesn't school Know we actually have lives outside of this one?

"But that's in two days time!" Jasmine protested somewhere in a seat behind me. Of course she would, she's always busy. I hardly get to come round her house because she's always away helping her grandma get better, or help her mum with the farm.

"Better get cracking then. Now, write that in your diaries." At this everyone hesitantly got out their diaries and started copying what Mr Vernon had written on the board. Suddenly the school bell rang, and everyone rushed out of the room, even Mr Vernon. Only Jasmine, Raven and I were left in the vacant room.

"Come on Raven, can you pack any slower?" I groaned, and I started investigating the teacher's desk. A pencil, some papers, and an apple. I opened a drawer, and found nothing that was out of the ordinary.

"I'm nearly done! Just need to get it in the right order of the books….and done! Kay, let's go!" Raven looked up, her short brown hair flying. "Violet, stop snooping. You'll get caught, and then we're all in trouble." She always nagged me. Sometimes I wondered why I hanged around with her, but I guess the Goddesses made us friends.

"Right." I shut the drawer; there was nothing productive in there anyway. "Jasmine, you going horse riding with me on Saturday, or are you still caring for your grandmother?" I looked over to her, and she was looking out the window. Like Hyrule it had to rain in the summer.

Her hazel eyes shone in the candle light, and I wondered what she thought of now and then."The rain is red." She said a little startled. It seemed like her eyes were glued to the window, and I laughed. How could it rain red? None the less I still looked outside. My face fell when I saw red streaks running down the glass, and I ran over to it in fascination.

"Whoa!" I looked out the window carefully, and sure enough the rain was falling all over the school. I heard Raven give a small wail of surprise and run over to me and Jasmine, but I was still staring out the window. I heard one girl – through the window – shout the word blood.

"Blood?" I questioned. "How can it rain blood?"

I opened the window slightly and stuck out my hand. In a few seconds I had a few drops on my palm, and I took my hand back in to inspect. I couldn't tell by looking at it, so I tasted it. It did not taste metallic, and was quite thin for blood.

"One: why would you taste it? Two: Is it blood?" Jasmine pressed. I studied the drops carefully.

"No…but it's not water either…" I snapped up my head to the others. "Let's go to the Quad to investigate." I loved visiting the quad. The large garden felt like a sanctuary, with a fountain in the middle and trees around, and then after that the school walls encircled it. There was a giant chess board which Jasmine and I used to play sometimes at lunch. It was a quick run there, so it was the best place to go.

I ran out of the room, and the others followed behind. We left our bags in the classroom, we would get them later. I turned left in the corridor and ran through a crowd of people to get to the entrance to the Quad. It seemed they had the same idea as us.

I burst out of the crowd of girls, and gasped as I looked up at the clouds. I ran closer to the centre of the garden, closer to the fountain.

The clouds were circling right above the fountain, like a tornado. I licked my finger and stuck it out in the air to see if there was any risk of the suspected weather. "There's no wind…." This was very strange. I looked over to Jasmine behind me, who's had the red rain running down her face.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" She said, and started backing up, away from the storm. "Violet, Raven, we need to get out of here…" Raven started to follow her, fear seeping into both their eyes. But I wasn't going to miss the action, not now.

"You guys go on ahead; I want to know what this is all about."

"Violet, this is no time to act like a heroine, like in the legends. This is real life. Now come on." Jasmine ordered, but suddenly I heard a cracking coming from the fountain up ahead, and I turned to the noise.

I took a step back in shock as I saw that the fountain was freezing. The water shooting up slowly became a crystal statue, and continued to spread. It followed out onto the grass, and I realised anyone caught would freeze to death.

I looked, and saw just one stupid girl not backing up. She was gazing at the clouds and the ice was slowly creeping to her.

"Hey! Hey! Get out of here!" I shouted to her, but the awoken roar of the storm stole my voice. I ran up to her, and took her arm. She looked in surprise at me, red hair whipping around her pale face.

"You're gonna freeze if you stay here!" I pulled, ready to run, but my feet wouldn't move. I looked down, and I could've sworn my heart missed a beat. I was too late. The ice had already sealed me to the ground.

"What the-"The girl said, and tried to move too, but with no such prevail. The new found wind now screamed in my ears, and rain pounded my face fiercely.

"What's your name?" I shouted into the ear of the girl. I should at least know the name of the girl who led me to my doom.

"Alex! Yours?" She screamed in reply.

"Violet!" It was now freezing cold. Funnily enough, the ice hadn't frozen my body, just my feet to the ground, as if to trap me there.

Subconsciously, Alex and I hugged each other for comfort and warmth. I felt sorry for her, she was trembling from what I assumed was both fright and the cold.

I looked around, I couldn't see anything, just white fog and ice. Even the girl next to me seemed to be disappearing. I looked down to her, but I found that she had gone entirely. Even the storm seemed to vanish all of a sudden.

"Everything is just….gone." I looked down, and saw that my feet had unfrozen too. Was I dreaming? I touched my face, it was still pretty wet. I took a step forward. "Hello? Is anyone there?" No reply. I took a deep breath, and strode forward.

_What just happened? _I thought. _One minute I'm in the quad, and now I'm in this nowhere land. Maybe it's because of that storm…. _I was awakened from my thoughts when suddenly through the fog I spotted two floating objects. One long and sharp, the other flat. I knew what it was and I ran up to it. It was a basic sword and shield, undecorated but would get the job done if I encounter any monsters. Monsters were very common around my village, and it was dangerous to go out in the dark alone.

Taking them in hand, I felt a lot more confident. I gave a few test swings, and it cut neatly through the air. My long black (and wet) hair swirled around me, and the thrill of it all gave me the chills.

I took two steps forward, and suddenly a small monster appeared. I crouched down, and waited for it to come closer to examine.

When it came too close I put out my sword lengthways like a barrier, and because it had no arms or legs it could not pass. This little monster was easy to beat, and was basically acidic goo brought to life. Mum told me when I was younger that an evil wizard brought acid to life so to scare the tax collectors and become wealthy by stealing the gold coins they left behind. This little bright green of gloop had small tentacles at the bottom, and unfocused eyes.

"Ooooooh, look what we have here! _Very _threatening, I shivering right now." I laughed. All he wanted to do was kill me, and I didn't want to die, so I took a swung at him with my new found sword. The goo was cut right in half, and then exploded in a purple puffy cloud.

I took two more steps, when again a shape appeared in the fog. It was a tall and looming silhouette, and I knew if this was another monster, it would be more of a challenge. The heavy drag of armour sounded, and I could see the other person had taken up a battle stance, with the sword held high and the shield protecting the front.

Finally it took one last step and I could now see it fully. It was a darknut, a frightening monster and was hard to beat,_ if_ you didn't know how.

The darknut was dressed in full navy armour, and was quite fat compared to a usual knight in armour you would think of. He was the first to attack, and he formed a perfect vertical slash, aiming for my head. I dodged the attack, and immediately swung back. The darknut staggered back in recoil, and came back with more gusto to kill me.

This time he took a lunge, as to which I wanted to try out a famous move I have seen many knights perform. I rolled under the oncoming blade, ending up on the other side of the darknut. I jumped up in the air whilst spinning, my blade following me. I landed back on my feet, and I had successfully removed the back plate of the knight's armour. No wonder it was a common attack.

Now enraged, the darknut took a horizontal slash at me, which I parried with my sword. We came in a clash of swords, like the ones you would imagine in a pirate story. I pushed with all my might, but the darknut was clearly stronger. I was leaning back, and fell over. Seeing his chance, he made an attack for my throat, but I was already gone. I had slipped under his legs and on the other side once again. Just as he made a stab, so did I.

He fell down, dead, and like the slime earlier he exploded in a puff of purple.

A little short of breath, I flipped my hair and carried on. I now had a hunch where I was, but I wouldn't decide just yet. I started moving forwards again, ready for the next challenge out of this nowhere land.

After a few minutes of silence, a large oblong-like object loomed ahead. I wondered what it was, so I took a step closer. It was three times as tall as me, and looked like it was a mirror.

I took three steps closer, and was now two feet away from the dark tainted glass. It was tall and large, and I had to crane my neck to see the top. The edges were lined with stone, and eyes decorated the surface. _Is this what I think it is? _I asked myself. It all tried in if it was what I thought, the dark mirror.

"Amazing…" I pressed my fingertip upon the glass, and in a second all the fog disappeared. I could finally see the blue sky, and the sun shining down. But when I looked, I jumped right out of my skin when I was saw that I was standing on a cloud. A cloud! Was that even physically possible? And behind the mirror was an amazing castle, made with purple bricks, stained glass windows and trees all around. This too was floating on a cloud.

I looked some more, and now slowly, I could see other girls around me. They were all fighting their own slime or darknut, some running, hiding, or fighting.

"These are the girls who were in the Quad with me!" I looked, and saw Alex, her fiery hair flying as she ran away from the slime. There were other girls whose faces I did not recognise, and then there was Jasmine. She was fighting bravely against the darknut, but her attacks were blocked by her opponent's shield. Her curly brown hair tumbled around her shoulders as she made every movement, her school uniform a little torn.

"JASMINE!" A sigh of relief ran over me as I called her, but she seemed to be unable to hear me, let alone see me. I looked around, and saw Raven, defending herself too from a darknut with a shield.

"They must still be in the fog…" I looked at the mirror. "So this mirror lifted the fog for me when I touched it?" It must have been a spell, that fog. All these hints indicated where I was. Legends foretold of a castle on a cloud, maintained by the notorious wind sorcerer, Vaati. I looked at the castle, and knew that was the way to go next. I looked over to Jasmine, who was tiring out quickly. Raven was OK for the moment, hiding behind her shield.

I ran over to the darknut Jasmine was fighting, and hacked off the helmet it was wearing. A wrinkly skull of a head stuck out like a sore thumb, eyes boring red.

"Ugh, you're ugly as hell! Here, let me put you out of your misery!" I then swung my sword, and the screech of the darknut was cut short as its head fell to the ground.

"_Violet?" _Jasmine said with utter shock.

"Nice to see you too. Wait can you see fog around you?" I replied with curiosity.

"Yeah, can't you?" She shook her head, confused.

"Just as I thought, it is a spell. Come on, let me lift it off you." I then grabbed her arm and ran over to the mirror. I pushed her hand on the glass and watched her as she looked in utter amazement at where we were.

"This is beautiful!" She whispered.

"Come on, let's save Raven!" I looked over, and just saw Raven stabbing the darknut right under the helmet. "Scratch that, she's saved herself. Stay here." I then ran over to Raven and dragged her over to the mirror and made her touch it. She was surprised by the sudden tug of her arm but soon just accepted it.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed, the same expression Jasmine had. "It's like heaven here!"

"This is far from heaven, Raven." I warned. She looked at me with a cautious look, noticing my voice turning into a darker tone.

"Violet, where are we?" Jasmine asked, fear creeping in her voice. I sighed. Where should I start?

"You know those legends, telling of a boy clad in green fighting numerous evils?" They nodded in reply. Many times at school I had discussed it with them. "Well, I think," I paused, "I _think_, we are in the domain of a man who threatened the world long ago" They gasped at my words, and I now knew that they would be in great danger here if they didn't tread carefully. There were thousands of monsters, and a man more dangerous than being trapped with a pack of hungry wolves..

"Violet, you know the legends, don't you? These girls, we need to help them, or they'll be in great danger!" Raven shook my shoulders desperately.

"I can't save them Raven. I can't save the weak ones, for they will face greater challenges and die a more gruesome death if they have no courage or skill. Only the toughest can survive here. I saved you guys because I can protect you, or at the least help you save yourself if you can't" Raven let go of my shoulders, and looked at the girls with despair.

"So, where do we go?" I sighed.

"I guess we go…In there." I then pointed to the castle.

* * *

**Phew, that's done! So, what'dya think? i have combed it through of any errors but there may still be some lurking there. Next chappie will be more... adventureous? Cunning? Confusing? Cringing? Exitin'? Whatever floats your boat. But I will bring in two VERY famous characters into the story next. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for all the reviews! I'm glad that some people are happy with what I have written! Hopefully you'll like this one too! If you wanna give me some heads up, just tell me and I'll be grateful for it :D When I wrote this I had a name switch, so if you see the names Erin, Molly and Kiely, they're the old names. Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Castle on a Cloud

"Oh my days," Panted Raven "How many flipping stairs are there to this dammed castle?" She sat down on the step, as to which I followed. Jasmine however collapsed, lying flat on the stone stairs.

"Imagine if you had to climb the tower to this dammed cloud." I breathed heavily. There were two ways to reach this castle, teleportation and the tall tower with 1000 steps. Someone must have teleported us all here, and that person must have mighty powers to haul about forty girls up here.

"Let's just take a breather until we're ready to tackle the last of the stairs." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, you're the one who has taken all the spots clubs at lunch, why are you so tried?" I laughed.

"Climbing stairs was _not _part of the exercise." We all laughed, but we really needed to carry on. I got back up, and pulled Jasmine up too. Raven pulled herself up, legs trembling.

"You know, I bet you the man of this castle is watching us right now." I said. I took another step.

"How'd you know?" Raven asked. One more step.

"Because," Another step. "I suspect this is some kind of test. I mean," another step. "Why else would someone bring us to this place without a purpose?" another step. "And in a test, there's always," another step. "The examiner." I explained, and finally, we reached the top. "And welcome to the examiner's house." The castle was huge upfront, and it looked like it was touching the sun itself. An open gate lay ahead, with two masts with eyes on it.

"Well this 'examiner' has a thing for eyes." Jasmine said, looking at one of the masts.

"And I have no idea which form the 'examiner' will take. Hopefully a humanoid one." Raven looked at me is angst.

"So he's got more than _one form?_ What," she started laughing, "Is he like a huge eyeball?" Jasmine laughed too.

"Yes." I said plainly. Their smiles fell from their faces, and they looked back at the castle. I walked through the gates and up to the massive wooden doors. Jasmine tried pushing on her own, but it wouldn't budge. "Ok, I need your help guys." She said. At that we all pushed on the door, but it Still stayed motionless.

"Well what now? It obviously won't move." Jasmine despaired.

"There must be a spell on it! Now how do we-" Raven was then cut off short when I opened the door.

"It's pull, not push."

"Aaaah." Jasmine and Raven said in harmony. I looked through, and saw a huge entrance hall.

Inside everything was its own unique shade of purple, from the wooden floors and the chandelier, to the velvet sofas and the giant staircase. A blood red rug streamed through the left and right hallways, and up the stairs. The stairs were worn down, turned light pink buy the many years.

"Whoa, talk about spooky house." I took a step inside, floorboards creaking. With every step the plush carpet softened our footsteps, but was replaced with the wind channelling through the stone walls. Soon all of us were in the middle of the entrance hall, and I shivered from both the creeps and the chill gust. Suddenly a wind howled from ahead and slammed the door shut, making us all jump.

"Haunted too." Raven gulped.

"Not haunted, evil." I said. I looked left, where light was pouring through the many doors in the hallway, and then right, where a hallway was swallowed up by the dark. I looked at the staircase, and started walking towards it.

"Violet, I think we should go left." Raven said. "Its clear civilisation is that way." She then started walking left.

"No right, into the darkness where more secrets lie." Jasmine argued, and then started walking right.

"Stop, you're both being asshats. Jasmine, that's a terrible idea, monsters will be lurking there. And Raven, I highly doubt that fires in those rooms are being maintained by a human. Also" I then pointed to the rug, "These stairs are worn down after many years of use. This means that the person living here has gone up and down these steps many times a day, and therefore would not make it more difficult for himself by putting a trap here. So, the way is up." I concluded, and took the first step on the stairs.

I turned around and saw that the others had already gone down their chosen path. I face palmed myself, for their sheer stupidity.

"Idiots." I muttered, and started walking up the stairs again. In just seven steps, both Jasmine and Raven came back screaming.

"I TOLD YOU!" I shouted back, and to my horror I saw that Jasmine had brought about ten goblins with her, and Raven had brought a small dragon. "You dingbats! Right, you two take care of the goblins, I've got the dragon!"

"Ok!" they shouted back nervously as the goblins encircled them. At least they were easy to beat.

I turned to the dragon, and panicked when I saw that it was making for Jasmine and Raven. I looked for anything to distract it – suddenly my eyes fell on a purple vase, sitting in the corner. I jumped over the banister and grabbed it. It was light, and it would certainly get the dragon's attention.

"Sorry for breaking your pot!" I shouted to the owner of the house, and then threw it at the dragon's head. It flew through the air, and smashed on the horns on its head. Its fiery yellow eyes flicked over to me, and I unsheathed my sword. "Let's dance."

I ran up the stairs, and looked over my shoulder to see the dragon flapping its small wings to catch up with me. Just what I wanted, it would give me a better attack stance with it in flight.

I stopped running when I got to the second floor, and was nearly deafened by the scream of the dragon. It turned to me, but didn't leave the air. I held up my shield when it drew back its head and started breathing fire at me, closing my eyes and hoping for the best. The wooden shield easily caught on fire, and I dropped it as I felt the searing pain of the fire's heat on my skin. I looked back at the dragon, which was about to breath fire again. I had to act now.

I ran up to the banister, and jumped onto the dragon, sword in hand. I pierced it right in the neck, and as the dragon fell screaming a piercing wail, I fell with it. It landed with a heavy thud, but the body protected me from the impact. I stood up on the dragon's chest, and looked over to Jasmine and Raven.

They were still fighting the goblins, but there was only one left. I saw that Raven had a bruise on her cheek and Jasmine had a rip all down her sleeve. Finally, they both stabbed it in union, and it exploded in a puffy purple cloud.

"Like I said," They turned to me, tired. "The way is up." They looked to the staircase, and nodded. I turned, and once again started climbing the stairs.

"Violet, have you any idea where we're going?" Jasmine, asked, tired. We had been trudging through the castle for at least an hour now, but I had a sense that we had to keep going up.

"No, but I know we have to go up." I said. I found another staircase going up, and took it.

"No? So we're just relying on a hunch?" She protested.

"And what happened the last time you didn't follow me, hmm?" I stopped and looked at her. At that she looked down, and I carried on going.

"I know a perfect song for this place. Do you wanna hear?" I asked.

"Anything to fill in the silence. " Raven said, who was holding her arms and looking round the place with eyes as wide a saucers.

"Right, it's my own twist of the song, _Castle on a Cloud_." I cleared my throat before continuing, but kept on walking.

"_There is a castle on a cloud,_

_I like to go there in my sleep,_

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_

_Not in his castle on a cloud._

_There is a room that's full of knights,_

_They work hard all day and train all night,_

_Sometimes there are cries of pain,_

_In his castle on a cloud._

_There is a man all in purple,_

_Controls the winds in the sky,_

_He's nice to see but he's cold inside,_

_He says: "Nice try, you have nowhere to hide."_

_There is a castle on a cloud,_

_I like to go there in my sleep,_

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_

_Not in his castle on a cloud."_

After I stopped singing, there was an eerie silence. We had left the stairs behind and now were walking down a dark hallway. Jasmine and Raven were walking behind me, saying nothing. The only sound that I heard was the thud of our footsteps on the wooden floor. I looked out of the stained glass windows as I went. They each told a hidden story, about light and dark fighting an immense battle, or something more humble like one giving a great gift to another to save the world. But each shone dark, like they were shunned and unloved.

Suddenly up ahead, in the semi-darkness, I saw a lonesome figure. It was clearly a boy, but any other detail was lost in the darkness. The hairs rose on my neck, but I forced my fear down. I stopped walking, and the others nearly bumped into me.

"Who's there?" The figure looked at me, red eyes flashing. It so reminded of the creatures I would imagine lurking under my bed. Suddenly it ran off, to the right. "Wait!" Jasmine called after me as I ran off after it. I was the fastest runner, Jasmine coming close. We pounded round the corner, finally trailing a lead to whoever owned the castle, and maybe, the answers to why we were here.

I saw a huge door with an eye at the other end of this new hallway close shut, and I ran for it. "He went in there!" I looked at the others, and laughed when Jasmine overtook me. She grinned, and gave a new burst of energy. I guess I shouldn't say anymore that I'm the fastest.

However Jasmine underestimated her speed and couldn't stop in time, and consequently slammed right into the eyeball door. It bent under the impact, and she literally crumbled to the floor.

"Ooww…" She sat up and put a hand to her head, clearly in pain. I and Raven however were laughing our heads off.

"OH MY GLOB JAZZ! AH HA HA HA!" Raven shouted through her laughing fit. We were all now on the floor, rolling in laughter. I had to say, seeing her slam into the door was a classic comedy trick. After about a minute of my sides hurting, I finally got up, ready to move on. A big smile was still on my face and I picked the others up.

"You ready to see what's on the other side of this door?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Raven sighed, looking at the door with dread. The double door was purple with a golden eye engraved in it. The iris was blood red, in contrast with everything else.

"My head still hurts…" groaned Jasmine.

"I wonder why that is." Raven remarked. I looked at the handles and placed my hands on both, and pushed.

The doors creaked open, and I gasped at the room that lay ahead. A cold gust came through, and I shivered slightly, goosebumps rising on my arms.

The six walls were made entirely out of glass, and all met up to one point. Clouds raged outside, yet the room was silent. The floor was covered in blood, and monsters that you would only see in stories lay littered on the floor, dead. But who was in the chamber really made me freeze, the one with blood on his hands.

At the end of the room, lay a golden throne, and on that throne sat – rather casually, his legs were resting on the right arm and he leaned on one elbow – a strange man to the eyes. His hair was pale lilac, his skin even paler. Elf ears poked out of his head, but his red eyes were more distracting. His cheeks were tattooed with small T's, and on his head he wore a sock hat, with a golden lining, and a stunning red jewel embedded right above the forehead.

Under his dark purple cloak he wore a purple tunic, brought closer to his body with a golden belt. Bright red half-length leggings stood out of the purple theme, and knee length red sandals completed the whole outfit. He was, of course, Vaati the Wind Sorcerer. The one who was sealed away by the hero in green. "Wow." Raven whispered, still looking round the room. My eyes were glued on the man opposite me, the one who dominated the whole room. I noticed that bat-like demonic eyes flew about him, minion-like things. He was inspecting his nails, both impatient and determined to get the blood under his nails off.

The man sighed. "It took you long enough for you to get here. I am not a man to be kept waiting." His voice was menacing but that did not put me off, despite the clear fact that he killed all these creatures.

"You didn't exactly leave a map." I said back, my voice echoing throughout the room. He looked over to me and my friends, as if only just realising I had a voice. A smile crept on his face, and I could just see the cunning flash of his eyes.

"No matter, I was intrigued anyway by your knowledge and you bravery. Out of all the girls I brought here, you were the only one who really knew what was going on! Even your friends couldn't find the dark mirror on their own." He must be referring to the mirror outside, the one which lifted the spell of the fog. "So you brought us here? Tell me, why would you need about fifty useless girls? Can't you use your own minions for whatever your purpose is?" I took a few steps forwards, blood rippling with my steps.

"Ah, all in good time. But the reason why I can't use my minions is because, to be straight, they're not what I am looking for and stupid. You girls however, are intelligent, courageous, and independent, even from an early age." He got up from his throne, and I couldn't say he was the tallest of all the people I have seen.

"I'm flattered. Any more compliments and I would think you're the good guy. Oh but how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself and my friends!" I now wore a smile, but this new feeling of mine was… different. My blood was pumping, my head racing, and I felt like a frisky horse ready to race.

I turned to Jasmine, and nudged her forwards, who stumbled over what looked like an arm on the floor. "This is Jasmine," She looked up briefly and then back down to the floor. I then turned to Raven and nudged her forwards. "And this is Raven." At least she held his stare.

"My name is Violet." I looked back at him, but I sensed he already knew our names. He stood up, and gave a small bow.

"I am the wind sorcerer, Vaati." I gave a curtsey back in respect. I mean, get on the wrong side of this guy and you'd wish you never did a single thing wrong in your life.

"I almost forgot, I need to introduce my loyal servant, the one who helped you finish your quest here." He then pointed to the right corner behind us, and I turned to that direction. In the corner stood the boy, but now I could see him in light.

The first word that came to mind was black. He had black scruffy hair under his black sock hat, a black tunic and one small black hoop earring on his elf-like ears. Under the tunic he had white leggings and a long white undershirt, brown boots and a brown belt. He carried a sword and shield on his back, and his red eyes shone with the charisma of a fire.

"Meet Shadow Link. You were taking far too long to get here, so I sent him to speed things up."

"Hi." I waved at him. He looked at me with plain eyes, and then turned away as if I wasn't worth the time.

"Touchy. So what now? We're here, and we have no idea why." something flashed in his eyes, but it was too quick to catch.

"Shadow, guard the door outside." He did as he was told, without a word. I wondered what Shadow's voice is like. I turned back to Vaati, who was walking back to his throne. "You three can sit on the steps, it will make your wait a little more comfy." I started walking towards the step, when suddenly Raven grabbed my arm she shook her head, but really we had no choice. Quite frankly I forgot that they were both there for just a second.

I tugged the others along and walked over to the steps up to the throne. I sat on the top step about a metre away from him. The others sat on the second, clearly uncomfortable. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"How old are you?" I looked at him. You couldn't really tell what age he was.

"About a millennia. I was sealed away once so those years added to my age. But really I'm eighteen." I looked around, and one of the demon bats slowly flew over to me and landed on my lap. It looked quite cute really, if you ask me. With the huge puppy dog eye and the small wings, I couldn't help but stroke it.

"I'm fifteen." There was an awkward silence, and I looked over to Jasmine and Raven. They were hugging each other, as if to keep warm. I poked raven with my foot. "Are you guys cold?"

"F-f-f-reezing." Jasmine said through chattering teeth. I couldn't feel the cold that much.

"You only feel the cold if you have a pure heart. Those with tainted ones don't. I made it a side effect to see who is good and evil for when all the potential girls come in here."

"I'm not evil!" I turned around in shock.

"Are you sure about that? You haven't got a single dark thought in your mind? You have never sworn or lied?" He asked, and eyebrow raised. Well, I have sworn and lied. And had numerous dark thoughts.

"Well I haven't done anything evil." I grudged, and leant on my arm.

"But there is no difference between thinking evil and doing evil. I however have done both." He said casually, and now he too was stroking a bat demon.

"I'm sure you have." I thought back to the legends he was in, and remembered that he turned a whole city of Hyrule into stone. Well at least he didn't slaughter the whole city.

"You don't fear me." Vaati said randomly. I looked up in surprise, yet I could see why he stated it.

"No, I don't." I agreed. Fascination came over him more than surprise.

"That's a very foolish mistake." It was almost like he was warning me.

"I may be a jester but I am no fool." I replied.

He laughed. I had to admit that those words were a lot more mature than I usually intend.

"Come sit by me, Violet." He gestured to sit by his feet. _What?_ I Thought. _Why should I do that?_

"That's a very odd thing to do." I replied, unsure.

"It will make your stay more comfy. And it's rude to turn down your host's offer." He smiled, and I guessed I had no choice.

"Fine." I then stood up and walked over. I then sat at his feet, leaning against the small of the throne.

"Well this isn't awkward _at all_." I said sarcastically. Suddenly Vaati clicked his fingers, and a mirror appeared in front of us in a cloud of purple smoke, very much like the dark mirror outside.

"This lets me see what's going on outside the castle." So that's how he watched us.

I looked over to Jasmine and Raven, and saw that they were frozen solid in ice. I panicked, but I knew that I couldn't save them.

I looked back to the mirror, and saw that the glass was blurring, and then formed a picture of the grounds outside. I saw in horror that some girls were lying on the ground, dead. I noticed Alex was among the unlucky few. Only one girl was left and was fighting three darknuts. I turned away as she was caught on the edge of her opponent's blade.

The mirror blurred, and now showed the other dark mirror. At least 16 girls were around it, wondering what to do. One was leaning against it, but because her skin couldn't touch it the spell of the fog wasn't lifted.

I rested my head on the throne, tried form the fighting and walking around.

Again the picture blurred, and now was cut into different pictures, all following a different group of girls wandering about the castle. Some were fighting, others holding a wounded ally, and I tried to avoid the picture where they a group lay dead.

I closed my eyes, blotting out all the pictures, my frozen friends, and the cute demons. I let sleep take a hold of me, like a mother holding her child.

* * *

**Is it wise to fall asleep next to Vaati? Why didn't she freeze? What will she do? Why is she there? READ TO FIND OUT! WARNING: there will be more singing and it may be cheesy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMMA BACK! For those who kept reading, thankyou! ^^ this chappie may be a bit smushy compared to previous ones, but I have to get somewhere with VioletxVaati! **

* * *

Chapter Three

Sweet Dreams

_Suddenly I was back in my class room, but it was night-time. Moonlight poured through the windows, and to my horror I saw all the dead bodies of the girls who were in my class. Their lifeless eyes looked at me, and I backed up slowly._

_"V-v-Vio…" I turned and gasped when I saw Jasmine and Raven at a desk hugging each other. Ice made their skin paler than snow, and with every word Raven spoke Icicles fell from her. "Why d-did you do th-this to us, Vio?" I took a step backwards, but suddenly a hand grabbed my ankle, and I turned to see all the dead bodies slowly move towards me._

_"Why, Vio?" They all spoke in hushed tones, and I was terrified, their movements slow and heavy._

_I bumped into the table, and desperately looked for a way out, but there was none. Their hands were outstretched to me, and I knew they were in for the kill. I could only watch as one hand drew ever so close and-_

"Violet. Violet. Wake up." I felt someone shake my shoulder, and I sat up immediately, fear still in me from the dream, but my head banged into the other's and we both groaned in pain. Holding my head, I looked up and saw Vaati rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry, I had a nightmare." Red eyes flashing, he glared at me and stood up angrily. I stood up too, and saw that we were still in the throne room, but this time there were about five other frozen girls here.

"Only these survived?" I was shocked; I thought at least thirty would get through the monsters set by Vaati.

"It makes my search easier." He growled, and suddenly they all vanished in a dark purple light.

"Wh-"I stuttered, but suddenly I was engulfed in purple light, and was in a totally different room. It was basic, with eight beds supposedly for the eight girls here, and two glass doors leading to a small balcony.

A smile grew on my face, and I ran over to the best bed, the one right at the back, next to the doors. Jumping up in the air and flopping on it, I watched as the others quickly unfreeze, the water disappearing in a blink of an eye.

They all saw where they were in confusion, and looking at me grinning on the best bed, they all frantically ran for the second best, third, and so on.

After being laughing my head off by the panic of the moment and the bed business done, I found Jasmine and Raven running over to me. But just as we were about to talk, the door opened and Shadow walked in, with some clothes in his hands.

"My master requested you all to wear these for tomorrow. You all have you own identity colours, so all of you stand in front of your beds." He said, scanning the room as some people moved back to their beds. He walked over to each of us and gave us the clothes. "No-one will leave this room until I say so. All food will be in your own cabinet." He then walked out again, shutting the door after him.

"I don't think he likes us being here. Oh well." I muttered, and I turned to the clothes. "Oh my," I whispered, as I held up a violet overdress, and it looked like it was made out of butterflies wings. It had a small bodice, and a skirt that looked like it would finish just above the knee. It was a little see through, and was meant to be dance dress, I suppose. I looked back at the other clothes, and saw a black sleeveless top and a pair of black leggings. I saw the other girls changing into them, and so I did too. I tied my black hair up, and ran over to Jasmine and Raven's beds which were side by side. Jasmine wore a deep orange dress, and Raven wore a dark blue dress.

"Vio! Are you OK? Did that man child do anything to you?" Jasmine said, looking all over my face arms and legs for bruises. She found a red patch on my forehead, but I told her it was nothing, which it really was.

"So…he didn't hurt you?" Raven said, shocked.

"No. " I said plainly, and sat on the bed, Jasmine on the other with Raven leaning on the bedside table. I now knew that he could be watching at anytime, but I really didn't care.

"How come you never froze?" Jasmine asked, her eyes so innocent and trusting.

"Uh…I have no idea." I scratched the back of my head, pulling on a big grin. "But let's leave that, and what about that Sha-" I was then cut off by a girl across the room who suddenly started crying. Three girls sat on the bed around her, trying to comfort her.

"Shh, Anne, It'll be alright." One girl with flaming red hair said, holding the weeping girl.

"S-sing me a song p-please. _Favourite things _one." She could hardly speak through her rolling tears, and at this they all sang quietly the start of the song.

_"Raindrops_ _on roses and whiskers on kittens__  
__Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens__  
__Brown paper packages tied up with strings__  
__These are a few of my favourite things" _

They suddenly stopped, clearly not knowing the rest of the song. However my grandma used to sing this to me all the time, so I carried on the song.

_"Cream coloured ponies and crisp apple strudels__  
__Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles__  
__Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings__  
__These are a few of my favourite things"_

Jasmine and Raven joined in now, and we walked over to the girl who I could now see was only eleven. I gave her my own hug, and was happy to see the tears had stopped running down her pink cheeks.

_"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes__  
__Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes__  
__Silver white winters that melt into springs__  
__These are a few of my favourite things"_

Everyone knew the chorus, and so now even the two other girls in the room joined in.

_"When the dog bites__  
__When the bee stings__  
__When I'm feeling sad__  
__I simply remember my favourite things__  
__And then I don't feel so bad"_

We all laughed when we finished, and we had successfully stopped Anne crying and feel sad. Jasmine gave her a big hug, and retreated to her bed.

"I'm gonna go to bed, you all should do so too. Who knows what they've got in store for us." She told them all, and the others all returned to their beds. I blew out all the candles, and retreated to my own bed, tired.

* * *

_Tap tap tap_

I turned in my sleep, the annoying noise unwillingly dragging me from my dreams.

_Tap tap tap_

I opened up my eyes, and all I saw was darkness. My eyes slowly grew accustomed to the little light, and I could now see the other girls sleeping in their beds.

_Tap tap tap_

I sat up in my bed, and turned to the glass doors. With shock I saw Vaati silhouetted against the white moon on the other side. I noticed that there was no handle on the doors, so he couldn't get in. Well that was a stupid design.

Still half asleep, I got up from my bed and pushed them open. I was still in the clothes Shadow Link gave me, and the dress fluttered in the sudden burst of wind coming through.

"Do you know what time of night it is?" I asked, and rubbed my eyes.

"What was your nightmare about?" I looked up at him, as if he was a lunatic. He came all the way here at this hour for that? I couldn't help but admire him as his hair whipped around him in the wind, his eyes normally filled with hate and evil now holding a softer tone.

"You're crazy, you know that?" He laughed, and suddenly a girl moved in her sleep. I gasped, and shoved him outside onto the balcony and out of view.

"Why is my head always being hit whenever I wake you up?" He groaned, showing that he banged his head on the wall next to the doors.

"Shhh! Do you know how many cold looks I will get if I am caught with their enemy?" I snapped at him, and peered back into the dark room. They all appeared to be fast asleep.

"I still don't hear an apology." He growled, eyes glaring at me again. The last time he gave me that look I was kinda banished.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit your head on the wall, or when I head banged you." I gave him an apologetic smile, and I was relieved to see his eyes soften.

"Come on, let's talk somewhere more open." He said through a smile, and suddenly he picked me up like a 'just married way' and started to take a run up to the edge of the balcony. I panicked, and gripped onto his shirt, afraid of what he was about to do.

"Wait no-"I started to plea, but he stepped onto the stone banister and jumped off. In buried my head into his chest as we fell, and gripped tighter.

After a moment I opened one eye, and slowly released my tight grip on him. Butterflies were soaring through my stomach, but it only made it more thrilling. I looked up, and clouds with silver linings were rushing by, glimmering in the full moon.

"You're crazy!" I laughed, and looked up at him. His face was calm, and his fiery red eyes shone cold in the moon's reflection. Our hair whipped upwards, and I wondered how his hat was even staying on his head. He flicked his eyes down at me and I turned away blushing. I had never really been this close to anyone before apart from my parents, and it was really weird.

I saw the cloud on which I first came upon here, and Vaati landed on it gently. He put me down, and I could now admire the place without any people or monsters distracting me.

The cloud was snowy white, and made a very defined and large square, with the dark mirror right in the middle. From that there was a narrow aisle with dead-end paths coming from that. On each dead-end path was a stand with a fire lit, and a few ornamental pots for some odd reason.

"This place is beautiful," I whispered, the moon and stars casting a silver light on the pale clouds all around. He walked forward and over to the aisle, and I followed, star-struck.

"I'm quite proud of this place; I made it myself with my own ultimate powers." I rolled my eyes. Well now he was showing off, like every boy I've ever met. I looked down, and saw the far-off land below. It took my breath away, seeing the world on such a small scale. Lights of houses shone through, and outlined a largely populated area.

"Hey, what's down there?" I asked, and pointed to where all the lights were bundled.

Vaati turned and looked to where I was pointing, and looked at me like I was stupid.

"That's Castle town, and next to it is Hyrule's palace." I gasped, and peered over the edge. I never thought it would be that…_big. _My dad had visited it many times, but I never came with him. My village was tiny compared to it. I sat on the edge of the cloud with my legs dangling over the edge so I could get a better look.

"It's huge!" I said in shock, and looked further off. Looming mountains rested below us and beyond the city was a dense forest. To the west were the far off sea and the grasslands, and to the east were the scorching sand deserts. Vaati sat down next to me, and looked down at the world with me.

"You've never seen the world really, have you?" I had been no further than the back of the fields in my little village, practicing sword fighting on a makeshift dummy I made. I closed my eyes, and breathed in the cold air. "So what was your nightmare about?" Suddenly the images of everyone dead, hands gripping and suffocating me all came rushing back. I opened my eyes, and drew my knees to my chest.

"I was in my old classroom, and the moon was shining through the windows. There was blood everywhere, and all my friends were dead. I turned, and saw Jasmine and Raven, frozen and skin paler than snow. They asked me why I did this to them. Suddenly a hand grabbed my ankle, and I turned to see all the dead bodies after me. They kept asking me 'why, Vio'. The hands were suffocating-and I-"My words stammered, and a lump had risen in my throat. I shook my head in an attempt to shake off the memories.

There was a silence, as if he had no idea how to respond. I looked at him in the corner of my eye, and unsurprising he was just staring off in the distance. I flicked my eyes back to the landscape, uncomfortable in the silence.

"Why aren't you running away from me?" He muttered. I looked up at him in surprise, and I wondered why he said that. The moon still hung in the sky, but now the sky was lightening with the start of dawn.

"Why should I run? Why, do you want me to?" I tilted my head in confusion. He laughed to himself, eyes now shining in the sun peeking over the horizon. Light cast over the lands as far as the eye could see, and Castle town was illuminated in the first rays of the day.

"You're not what I thought you would be you know." I said whilst I put my legs over the edge and let them dangle.

"I guess you thought I would be a ruthless monster, set out to conquer the world? Did you think I was as cold as ice and deserves to belong in the depths of hell?" He said the words calmly, as if he was only merely reciting them. I guess he had heard many people say this to him, and even the books written about him spoke in this manner about him as well. I remember reading a book in the school library, and it wrote all about the hero in green sealing away the monstrous man who threatened all of Hyrule.

"I only saw what they wanted me to see, what the hero in green saw. Don't start blaming me for what they thought you were."

"You speak in past tense." He muttered, still looking out over the world.

"That's because I don't see anything in you that relates to what they said. Yes you may be evil and you were seeking power, but all I see is another person with their own reasons for choices."

"You don't care what I did to you? You don't care that I took you from your family?" Finally he looked at me, his eyes full of confusion. I turned away, not wanting him to see my face in case I hurt him with my own emotions.

"Of course I will care that you ripped me from my family. But for some reason, I can relate to you more than I can relate to them. I don't know, maybe it's got something to do with you saying that I had some evil in me. Maybe it's my good side feeling sorry that everybody judges you, or my dark side saying that being close to someone like you will give me an advantage in the world. Either way, I will never run away from you." I said, and looked back at him. He looked at me with a blank expression, not even his eyes showing a hint of emotion.

"You are not like any other person I have met." He said boldly, but I only laughed.

"Neither are you, maestro. No-one's born twice." I then realised something. "It's my birthday today!" I sat up straight, and looked back up at the castle. "I bet they didn't even get me a present!"

"Your birthday? But that would mean…." I looked back at him, the smile on my face dominating all previous emotions.

"It means I'm sixteen! Rebellion starts now!" I laughed, and ran over to a pot a few yards away. I pushed it off the edge of the cloud, and watched it fall into the depths below.

"Never seen anyone do that before, or been that excited before either." Suddenly he took my hand and teleported us back to the girl's dorm. "Sweet dreams, birthday girl." I turned to him in surprise, but he was already gone. I entered the room and crawled back under my sheets. I wondered why he didn't just teleport me down onto the cloud in the first place.

* * *

**There you go! Was that ok? I tried to make it more like a heart-to-heart talk, but I can't judge really, that's YOUR job. What did Vaati mean by "your birthday? That would mean..." HMMM? Next chappie will reveal a load more, so stay in touch! Thanks for all the reviews, it always makes me have butterflies when someone has commented!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, this is the last chappie that has been pre-written. I am so bored in the summer hols, so hopefully I will used my time to finish the story. my breaks will contain manga and comics ^.^ like you needed to know that... anyways, this is the big chapter that will (HOPEFULLY!) make things clearer, but I won't reveal all! As I say, REVIEWS ARE GOLDEN!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Task One: Courage

I awoke from my sleep when I heard someone enter the room. I opened one eye, and dread filled me when I saw it was only to be that Shadow Link. He shut the door behind him, and turned to the room of sleeping girls. Was that glee on his face? I couldn't really tell, my eyes were still half asleep as well as my brain.

Suddenly he raised one hand and a small purple flame appeared under his command. I opened my other eye in amazement, and now linked up his face of glee, fire, and looking around the room like a page of blueprints. I sat up with a jerk as he sent out the flame to catch fire on all of the girl's beds.

I looked as my bed wasn't totally consumed in fire, only the edges. He may not want us dead but it was certainly a cruel way to wake someone up. I could feel the intense heat, and looked back up to the boy who caused it. The girls were now waking up and screaming in horror as they saw their beds were on fire. He started…giggling? Was it right for a boy to giggle?

"Dude! What is up with you?" I shouted over the roar of the fire and the screaming girls, and his eyes flicked over to me, still brimming with humour. This boy was really starting to piss me off.

"My master's orders were to wake you lot up - he didn't mention how." He clicked his fingers, and the fire went out immediately. "Impressed?" I had to admit I was. I mean, this was the first time I had actually seen this boy do magic. And he was obviously evil, so I should really be glad he didn't go round banging our heads with a hammer to wake us up.

"I guess." I shrugged and got up out of my bed. I put my hand up to my hair, and was relived there wasn't a nest of hair waiting for me to comb through. I picked up my hair brush and started combing it through. Soon enough it was as good as new, and the other girl's had settled down.

"You have five minutes to get ready," Shadow then started saying to everyone. "You will then meet me in the centre garden. It's quite easy to find you way." At that he turned and left the room. Jeez that guy was…different.

I walked over to Jasmine and Raven who were ready to go, and set out to find out way down to the 'centre garden'.

"Aside from the fact that he is mean, don't you think that guy was cute?" Jasmine whispered to Raven as we opened the door.

"If you like a guy who is that demented." I scoffed.

"I had to say he is pretty cool, for a guy who lit our beds on fire," Raven said in reply, and suddenly we all froze when we saw Shadow Link waiting outside. A smirk covered his face, and I saw Jasmine and Raven's faces turn a shade pink.

"What was that?" he teased, arms crossed and leaning on the wall. I laughed, and dragged the others down the hall. "The garden's the other way." He called out. I turned around like an idiot, and started walking the other way.

"Again, you really need to leave a map." I said as I passed him by, Jasmine and Raven walking behind in silence. They seemed to do that a lot. He started walking with us, and I could almost feel my soul scream in fury of this boy.

"How was your sleep?" he asked in an oh-so-innocent voice.

"Last time we met you wouldn't give me the time of day." I said, keeping my eyes ahead. We turned a right, and down a set of stairs.

"That was because I was in the presence of my master. Now I'm not."

"Are you his servant or something?" we reached the bottom of the stairs, and walked down another hallway.

"I guess you could put it that way. I noticed he paid extra attention to you though." I looked at him, and he was looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"I didn't ask for it." He then opened a door and we entered the centre garden. It was right in the middle of the castle, and square. In the middle was a small fountain, nothing else except grass.

"Ah, but you accepted it." He then walked over to the fountain, back turned to me.

"When one finds themselves in a new land, wouldn't one find the native to learn how to survive in the unfamiliar territory?" I asked.

"Words of wisdom, that's for sure." He then turned, and I saw that the other girls were coming into the garden. Soon all the girls were here, and waiting for what Shadow was going to say.

"Now that everyone is here, I'll let you know that if you even make one small step out of line, I will not hesitate to punish you." His eyes were firm, demanding authority from us. I could sense the girls tensing at his words, but kept calm.

"You're probably wondering why you're here. Well, my master has discovered a spell, and along with it the realisation that only three unique girls _originating from your school _could help him complete the spell. So he is seeking the three girls, holding each the ability of courage, wisdom, and power. These three girls will obey us and give him the necessities to succeed in his plans. However we do not know who out of you girls are our 'chosen ones'."

"To resolve this, Vaati has set three tasks. One is a task of courage, the other power, and last of all is wisdom. Those who accomplish these tasks will become the 'chosen ones' the others will be thrown into the dungeons for eternity, or made into our slaves."

_Information overload. _I thought. I didn't know which was worse; setting out to do whatever cruel deed for Vaati, becoming a slave, or being left in a dungeon to rot.

"So task one begins, the task of courage!" He announced. All the girls panicked then, supposing that they would be trained first. Shadow Link clicked his fingers, and I knew we were teleporting.

Suddenly we were in a forest, dark and menacing. The trees were taller than I have ever seen before, and the sky was grey with storming clouds. All around were floating stone platforms, apparently defying gravity.

"To be the winner, you have to retrieve the crystallized leaf, all the way up there on that platform." He then pointed up, to a distant platform. I could see six paths to get at it, but really there were three ways, as the layout was symmetrical.

Three platforms lead up to a ladder on the trees to the edge, which in turn lead to two platforms that ended to a short climb on a wooden pole, which you are meant to jump off and land on the goal.

Another way was to go up the same path, but instead of climbing the pole, you grab the vine and swing over to the goal.

And the last of all, there was a platform right above us, and then you had to jump from one moving platform to another then land on the stairs and up a ladder leading to the goal. However the platforms were tricky to time, and monsters flew about them to make it even harder.

"Are you ready? And….GO!" He then vanished, and I ran to the closest path, the one to the right. I wanted to take the leap of faith, the one where you had to jump off the top of the pole.

I jumped onto the platform, and then the next, as fast as I could. I then jumped onto the ladder on the tree, and climbed up it. My heart was already pounding, and my palms were starting to sweat. As I climbed, I could feel my arms already start to ache, and I could hear the screams of a girl falling to her death.

I was now at the top, and finally climbed onto the little ledge built into the tree, but just as I was about to jump for the platform, a hand grabbed my ankle. Memories swept in from my nightmare, and I kicked the person off. I only realised too late that I had just made the person out of balance on the ladder, and I grabbed her flailing hand.

"I won't let go." I said to her, and saw that she was now dangling from my hand, and couldn't possibly reach the ladder. I attempted to haul her up to the platform but my hands were too slippery, and I could feel her grasp on my hand shortening. I then put out my other hand, and heaved her up with all my might. Slowly, she inched up, and once she was close enough, she scrambled back on the platform.

Breathless, we both slumped down, exhausted and terrified of what could have happened.

"Thanks, I really thought you were going to le-" She was then cut off by a massive ring sounding, and I looked to see that Jasmine had just retrieved the crystallized leaf.

"Jasmine got the leaf!" I shouted in excitement, and stood up. I felt so happy for her, as I now knew she wouldn't face a terrible life if she didn't win the trails. I jumped onto the platforms and swung on the vine, landing on the platform to Jasmine. I had completely forgotten about the girl who I had just saved.

"Jasmine, you got the leaf!" I said whilst hugging her, a smile beaming on my face. I looked at her, and was pleased to see the proud look on her face.

Suddenly the platform we were on started falling slowly down to the pedestal we all started on, and we walked forwards, over to Shadow Link.

"So you are the first 'chosen one'? Pass me your hand." He spoke with the first piece of emotion I have seen him show that wasn't malicious or playful, instead it was surprise.

I watched Jasmine as she warily walked over to him and hold out her hand. He took the leaf and with an explosion of green light, a dome of green coloured wind swirled around Jasmine and Shadow. My hair flying, I put my hand up to my face, the light bright and blinding. Suddenly it stopped, and I saw a mark of a leaf was on her hand, in green.

Shadow clicked his fingers, and once again we were at the garden, in the castle.

"You now have the rest of the day to yourselves. Tomorrow, the second task of power waits. All of you retire to the dormitory."

He then walked away into the building, and disappeared from sight.

I ran up to Jasmine who was on the opposite side of the garden, and saw that she and Raven were inspecting the tattoo on Jasmine's hand. Everyone else was running over to her, and soon she was engulfed in chattering girls. I pushed my way through, and finally ended up next to her.

"Jazz! You're absolutely amazing!" I complimented, and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks!" She said, and squeezed me back. We all then left the garden chatting, and headed for our dorm.

We had just turned a corner in the hallway, when suddenly a purple hand grabbed my arm and yanked me into another smaller passage.

"What- Vaati!" I said in surprise. He turned and held a finger to his lips, shushing me. I gave a small laugh, and he started running, pulling me along.

"It's your birthday, so I thought I would take you somewhere." He suddenly stopped, and once again I felt the sensation of being teleported. Why can't people walk anywhere anymore?

I could hear distant chatter, and saw the morning sun shining down on a town made of stone. Right in front of me was a beautiful fountain with crystal waster sparkling around a statue of stone maids. People all around bustled in stalls of fruit and flowers, others mulling outside shops. A quintet of exotic musicians played and I could only look in amazement.

"This is amazing Vaati!" I turned to him, but saw no-one there except the crowd.

"Psst! Over here!" I turned around and saw Vaati lurking behind a door, but I nearly burst out laughing when I saw what he was wearing in an obvious 'disguise'.

His hair was tied back, and he was wearing a black shirt with grey trousers. He still wore the red sandals.

"What the heck are you wearing?" I looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"My other clothes would be recognised by somebody here, so if you don't want guards on our trail I suggest you zip it." He hissed, and came out behind the door, looking around cautiously. No-one seemed to notice him.

"Aye aye captain." I said, still trying to hold my outburst of laughter back.

* * *

**What'dya think? Enough, or too little? Vaati's getting close to this girl, taking her out for her birthday. Next chapter will take some time, and I have to perfect the mood of care-free and shiz like that. SO IN THE MEANTIME, go out, meet your friends, kiss the girl of your dreams, go eat in mcdonalds. HAVE FUN! :D (I'm a girl by the way. No confusions. . .)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! Right, I'm not sure about this chapter, but I'll give it my best! I've never played four sword or minish cap, but I'll make it more like what it's like. This scene would'nt be nearly as entertaining if it weren't for RedNemi, so Thankyou! Plus I will be doing singinmg again, so when it comes on I advise you listen to it on youtube or something whilst reading. Ok, sooooooo: COUNTDOWN! 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! XD**

* * *

Chapter Five

Secrets

"So where do you want to go?" Vaati asked me, looking around to see any particular points of interest. Smells of the nearby bakery came by and enhanced my dormant senses, the warm smell of bread and savory products reminding me of christmas at home. Chatter from the cute little café across the courtyard were accompanied by the far-off music coming from the town hall, and the hooves of the horses clattered on the cobbled ground, the carts tilting precariously due to the uneven ground. And everywhere, more people than I have ever seen bustled in the markets and dwelled around the shops.

"Where do I want to go? There's too much to see to pick!" I said, dazzled by the scenery.

"Then I'll pick for you." He replied, and lead me to the bakery. I was glad he had chosen it, as I had no breakfast and a few small midnight snacks to replace a dinner the evening before. He opened the door, and I followed him in. Three people were at the counter, giving and takeing orders. Lots of customers hung about the shop, waiting for their order to take place or to be given their freshly baked food.

"What do you want?" Vaati turned to me, and my heart fell a little when I saw they did not hold a kinder tone like before when the moon was in the sky. I couldn't expect him to be that way all the time, but I guess he was tired then. Now that I think about it, he was a lit quieter then compared to our first meeting and now. He reminded me so much of a cat, sweet when tired but frisky and everywhere when wide awake.

I shook my head. "Just bread will be fine." He turned his back to me, and pushed through the whole line and right to the counter. He slammed down fifty rupees on the counter, and demanded two loafs of bread.

"But that's only twenty rupees, sir" the woman behind the counter said meekly, barely heard over the outraged crowed. Still he insisted on the fifty, and the woman too the money eagerly, and soon came in with two loafs. He walked out happily as I watched him in shock. When he noticed I wasn't following him, he turned to me, no expression. Sometimes I wondered what was going through his head. Was it murder, slaughter and power-hungry thoughts? Or was he like me, just another person trying to survive in the world? Seeming as he did come all the way over to my room to ask what my nightmare was about, he must be a person to need answers to a question soon if one pops up in his mind. Now what did he ask me last night? '_What was your nightmare about? Why aren't you running away from me? Don't you care that I took you from your family_?' ...Yes that was it. The night must have burned him up with those questions, and maybe that was why he took me here, to find more answers. Sweetening me up so I will tell him straight away...must be some heck of a question.

"Coming?" I snapped out of my train of thought, and swept back my hair with my hand in embarrassment.

"Of course," I said whilst walking over to him. He passed me a loaf of bread and I ate it eagerly, the fluffy middle sealed by the thin crust, still warm from the oven. I sighed in delight, and looked to see where to go next. I spotted Suddenly another thought crossed my mind.

"Where did you get those rupees from?" I asked, not seeing any pockets or wallets on him. He simply brought up his hand, and barley catching the words he was muttering five silver rupees appeared in his hand. My eyes widened in amazement, and I picked one up. I looked real, but I couldn't examine it any closer because it disappeared in purple smoke.

"They're fake, but will last up to eight hours. It's quite a handy spell when visiting places like this."

"I wish I could do that." I said, thinking of all the money problems my parents had in the past, had now. Suddenly a twang of pain shot through me, and I realised I had just released a tsunami of homesickness. Would I ever see them again, my parents? Would I even ever get back home? See my classmates? Would I never see the forest pines and listen to the burrowing creatures ready for hibernation? All these things were home, where I belonged. Why was I here? I looked at Vaati, the one who had taken me from my home, my friends and family. Hatred soared through me like the kite in the sky, fast and ready to kill.  
Vaati glanced up at me, and his red ruby eyes catching onto the darkness held in mine. I could feel a fire awaken inside my soul, and it drowned out all other thoughts. I couldn't hold back my anger, the hurt and blame for this man, this boy. No, demon is more like it.

"You," I hissed. "How dare you? You may have lied a prime life, but that does NOT give you a reason to tear someone from my family, from my home! And you've-" I was cut short by Vaati, making me even more angry. I could see in his face the disappointed look in me, the emotion he thought I wouldn't show for him. Well life is tough, and actions take consequences in the end.

"I thought you were alright with this! You said-" He exclaimed, taking a step back but still standing tall.

"I _said_ I cared that you _ripped_ me from my family! But _you_ wouldn't know, _you_ never _had_ one, did you?" I could see the shock in his eyes, and then suddenly there was anger. The evil look known all over the lands came upon his face, but still I would not back down. My mind was screaming at me to retreat, but my heart was having major issues right now.

"Oh? You think I don't know what it's like to have a family? To be ripped from it unexpectantly? You know nothing about me, you're just like the others! All you see is a monster! I shell wanting to be filled with power! Isn't that right?" His face was inches from mine, and I could see the once dormant hurt in his eyes, but he was barely showing it through the daggers he was sending me.

Wind was now roaring around us, spinning, stirring and swirling. We were in the eye of the tornado, where all chaos revolved around. People ran for cover, not seeing that the freak storm was originating from the man in front of me. The chill wind didn't put out my fire, and whatever words he uttered was like dry wood, only fuelling my anger further.

"THAT STILL DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KIDNAP ME! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK WE WERE GOING TO BE FRIENDS ON A FOUNDATION LIKE THAT?" I shouted the roar of the wind, and I could now see in his eyes fascination and...shock? Well, he should be!

"VIOLET! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" He then gestured to the storm all around, and I looked at him in confusion. As soon as the anger inside me was diverted for a moment, the storm died aswell.

"Am...did...I...do that? Wasn't it you?" I looked around at the ebbing winds, the overturned carts and people cowering in fright.  
"No! That was you!" He laughed, and suddenly gave me a quick and sudden hug, only lasting two seconds before pulling away. "You're better than I thought you would be!" _Than he thought I would be...?_

* * *

"I can't believe I have to wear this!" I looked down in dismay at the brown dress I wore. It was simple, with a high collar, long sleeves and a skirt ending at the knee. I looked like a freaking younger version of my mother.

"You attracted so much attention with the storm, you _need _a disguise to carry on going around here." He sighed. "Anyway, you look nice." I looked up at him, who had changed back into his old clothes. With all the commotion, they would barely even notice him in it.

" 'nice' is a plain word, often used to describe something ugly or distasteful so to not hurt another's feelings." I put my hands on my hips, expecting another answer.

"You should have just left it at 'nice' " He turned his back to me, and I dropped my jaw at the rudeness. He exited the little thicket, allowing me no other option but to follow. We had left it three hours to die down before re-entering the town, and both of us were eager on food (yet again). Neither of us spoke throughout the whole time we were hiding, but we needed time for both of us to blow off. I still felt a little homesick, but I could control it now. As for Vaati, he quiet the whole time, presumably thinking. He wasn't angry any more, and that was a relief. But there was something else, something I had never seen in him before. Whenever he looked at me, I could see it, the pain in his eyes. I felt so guilty as I realised in our fight, I had struck a soft point. I said he never had a family, and would never know what it felt like to be ripped from it all of a sudden. Would that mean that he did have a family once, and they were taken away from him? I didn't want to ask him the questions, in fear of hurting him even more. And what did he mean earlier, _than I thought you would be _? He thinks I will be someone out of the ordinary?

I exited the thicket, and all around me people were buzzing, having already cleared up the mess that...that I had made. No-one noticed me or Vaati, and we both walked over to the café. He bought us both a sandwich, and two drinks. I looked around for a table, and was dismayed when the only one left was right in the middle, and the chatter. I looked at Vaati, and he wore the same look that I did. Hesitantly, we sat down and couldn't help but over hear other people's conversations.

" That freak storm! Hyrule hasn't seen one of those in one thousand years! " a woman chatted away to her friend.

"I feel sorry for the cabbage man. His life is his cabbages, and they were all blown away or ruined!" A man pitied.

"I think it was magic. Nothing that powerful could come and go that quickly by nature. It's an omen I tell you!" A weary old man warned behind us. I ate me meal in silence, both of us uncomfortable in all the chatter. In attempt to break the silence, Vaati started asking me questions. He spoke in a hushed tone, so no-one else could overhear.

"Have you ever handled magic?" I shook my head in reply. I didn't even know I had that power in me. To be clear, I was quite scared of it. In just a small fight, it reacted to such a level I couldn't even see how I could control it. He looked at me like he was searching for something, but couldn't find it. Maybe an apology? I could try, and I did feel bad about what I said.

"Hey Vaati, I shouldn't have brought up your family. And I had no idea what you had been through." I looked down at the ground, not bringing myself to look at him. "Sorry."

"It's all right, but don't do it again." His words had an edge to them, not like his previous threatening tones. More like he was ordering me, but I was cool with it. At least he didn't say no.

"So what are your friends like?" He asked more openly. I looked up at him in surprise. Why would he want to know that?

"If you're that interested why don't you go spend time with them yourself?" I asked.

"Only trying to make a conversation, is all." He replied, and took a sip of his drink. I sighed.

"Which friends?"

"The ones you entered my throne room with." _Who else?_

"Jasmine is the kindest person I have ever met, and Raven is the boldest. We all stick out for each other. Does that information suffice?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose." case closed. Why would he want to know about my friends? They wouldn't get on too well with him. They wouldn't really want to hang out with the guy who kidnapped us. They would want to know why they were here, and nothing else. Come to think of it, why _was _I here? Why exactly does he want us? The question was now burning in me I just had to ask him.

"Hey Vaati..." I fiddled with my drink, seeing how the cold glass made a ring of water on the table. He looked at me in a way saying 'go on'. "Why are we here? What do you want with us?" I was surprised when a hint of disappointment came across his face. What he thinking that I would ask him something else?

"Oh. Well I can't tell you-"

"Why not?" I cut in. His lips tightened at me cutting in, but when did that ever stop me?

"My, you are persistent today." He laughed to shake off the question, but I still clung on.

"Why are you so keen to keep it from us? We can't exactly go back in the world if we don't become your 'chosen ones'! And I presume you will tell your little secrets if we do! So tell me; why am I here?" Still he wouldn't speak. I threw my hands up in the air out of frustration, and took a bit out of my meal.

We ate in silence from then on. It seemed that our fight and this meal was putting us at a standstill. I wanted to be friends, but sometimes him being the way he is...it's just harder.

When we finished, we got up and walked out of the cafe. We walked in a further extent of silence, the dreaded word _awkward _looming in my mind. Suddenly a lady grabbed our attention when she blocked our path.

"Hey! After events of today, you know what will bring your spirits up? Attending to the open mic in the town hall! Here," She then passed Vaati a leaflet. "Come on in, it will certainly cheer up your date!" I looked at her in horror. _Date?_

"No no! You don't understand, we're not on a..." But she was already gone before I could finish. I looked at Vaati, who's hair was covering up his face. I walked forwards and turned my head to him, who was still frozen on the spot.

"Come on! I love open mics!" I smiled at him, and I had successfully shattered him from his trance.

"Oh...yeah." Was his face...pink? Was he embarrassed? No, that's not right. Why would he be embarrassed? I let it go, and we walked over to the town hall.

When we entered, the room was dark with lights shining on a stage. A man was singing along to a quintet, a country styled tune. All around the hall tables stood, and it looked like the whole town was here. A waiter showed us to a table on the side, and offered us some drinks. We both refused, and paid attention to the man singing. He just finished with the band at the back playing octaves of an open G chord, and the crowd applauded.

"Do you play?" Vaati whispered to me.

"A little." I replied back, paying more attention to the woman coming on stage. Her floor length blue dress was stunning, but not as much as her curly black hair falling around her perfect face.

She spoke with a western accent, yet it only added to her beauty. "Thankyou, Anthony. Now is there anyone else willing to brave the stage?" No-one put up their hand. "Come on people! We need singers! Musicians! Any takers?" Still no-one put up their hand. Suddenly I felt Vaati grab mine and before I knew it he had put it up in the air. I tried to take it back down, but his grip was as strong ass steel.

"Here!" he shouted "She'd like to go up!" I was now desperately trying to put my hand back down, but it was no use. Suddenly the spotlight was on me, and someone was pulling me up from my seat. I walked hesitantly over to the stage, and I could feel people's eyes boring into the back of my head. I walked up onto the stage, and the lady pulled me to the middle.

"So what's your name sweet-pea?" She asked.

"Violet." I growled through gritted teeth. After this I am going to kill the guy.

"Well Violet, what are you going to sing?" I thought for a moment.

"Safe and sound. I'll do the music on my own, thanks. Guitar please" I then looked at the quintet, and they nodded in agreement.

"Well, give it your best!" She then walked off the stage, and a man gave me a guitar. I sat on the stool on the centre of the stage, and the hall entered a deathly silence.

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

ooooh, ooooh, la la, la la,

ooooh, ooooh, la la, la la,

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Ooooh, oooh, oooh, oooh,

Ooooh, oooh, oooh, oooh,

Ooooh, oooh, oooh, oooh"

Applause sounded, and I stood up. The woman came back on, clapping as she went.

"Well In all my years I have never heard such a sweet melody!" Ya'll go back to your seat and relax." I gave her the guitar, and walked off. I sat back down, not looking at Vaati.

"I never knew you could play like that," He said, and slouched on his chair.

"Jeez man, I've only known you a day." I replied. "I could kill for a drink now." As I hoped, he produced rupees to the waiter and soon I was sipping a drink. Before the waiter left, he caught his eyes on Vaati.

"Have I seen you somewhere?" He asked. Oh no, he's recognised Vaati. This is bad, this is very bad.

"Uhh...no." Vaati turned away, trying to hide his face. But just before he could shoo the waiter, he realised who he was.

"You're Vaati the wind mage! No! You started the storm!" He dropped the tray he was holding, and was now shouting. I dropped my glass from shock, the glass shattering on the stone floor. "EVERYBODY! VAATI THE WINDMAGE IS HERE! HE CAUSED THE STORM!" People wer now stirrying, others running to or away from us.

"Time to bail!" Vaati then took my hand and I was literally yanked out of my chair. Soon we were out the door, and the familiar flash of purple approached my eyes as we began to teleport. The roars of the gathering mob were left behind, and we were now in the castle garden. Twilight sparkled on the fountain, and I sighed from relief.

"Close shave." I said. I looked up to Vaati, who was still holding my hand.

"I had a great day with you, apart from some places. See you tomorrow!" He smiled, showing fangs among his teeth. Who when I first met him that I would be in this position? He turned away, and exited the garden. I too turned and made my trek back to the girl's dorm. Little did I know that a pair of eyes had been watching the whole time, blended in with the shadows.

* * *

**OMO I am done at last! This took me al day to complete. That argument between Vaati and Violet could have turned into a 'you said this' one. Phew! Vaati still wants to keep things secret, and isn't really opening up to her yet - willingly-. Next time, well, read to find out!**

**-I feel like putting my name here as a signature 'coz I worked hard on this.**

**Roseanna62**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This chapter is especially special, as I wrote it with my best bud, MOLLY! This chappie would not be the same without her expertees. Funny story today: In the park climbing a tree all casual, a boy starts hiding near us. Molly beng the lovely person she is, asked "Are you playing hide and seek?" He replied:**

**"I'm going into year seven (grade 6), I don't play those childish games!" he was also wearing an awesome Chelsea shirt, nom. ten!**

**Molly replied to him: "Dude, I'm going into year 9 (garde 8) and we still play those games! :P"**

**Not that funny in words, but hey. Here's this specially special and ten more special chappie! **

Chapter six

Shadows in the Dorm

I opened the door to the girl's dorm, and a sudden hush spread through the room. It felt like my presence had drained them of their voices and all positive emotions. As I looked around the room, faces of confused hatred stared back at me.

"Is it true about where you have been, and what you have done?" Raven asked me suspiciously. I attempted an answer, my voice was choked. Should I tell them the truth? It's not that bad, after all.

It took me a moment to regain my voice, and so I replied. "All Vaati and I did was meet up, I don't see what's wrong with that." With my thoughts still unclear, I tried to avoid the stern faces of the girls by peering into the only shadowy corner of the room. But then it occurred to me; why were there shadows? This room was filled with light. My question was then answered by a voice I have never liked.

"That's not what I saw," Soon all eyes were upon the corner, where a figure was emerging from the shadows.

"Shadow Link, what are you doing in the girl's dorm, you perv." I said coldly.

Someone sneered beside me. I turned to see Raven, whose eyes were blacker than usual. "You fool; he wouldn't be in here without permission. We let him in because he said he had information that would interest us. And it did." Her eyes hardened with every word. What was it he had said, to make them act so cruelly. Raven, one of my closest friends, was acting as if I was the enemy. This couldn't be.

"Tell them the truth. Tell them how you confused my master's emotions into liking you. How you persuaded him to spill the secrets of the trials in an attempt to save yourself from the dungeons. Betraying all your friends, lying to your master. Seeing you treat Vaati so badly, made me think it only fair of me to tell your friends the truth about you. How you're a heartless, disloyal and fake friend. I thought I was bad."

At that he walked over to me, his ruby red eyes piecing and I could see him toying with me. Suddenly the anger from earlier today rushed back to me, and I could hear my blood roaring, my nails digging into the palm of my hands, and a cold gust of wind suddenly circling the room, despite there were no open windows. A few girls shrieked at the sudden wind, but Shadow Link stood there as calm as ever, mocking me with those eyes so similar to Vaati's, but colder.

I wanted to scream so many things right now, but I was scared I would lose what little trust I had left from the girls I used to call my friends. Since it was clear from their expressions, I was no longer welcome here.

I decided the only way to deal with this was to contain my anger. As soon as I calmed myself to an extent, the wind stopped abruptly, and was replaced by an eerie silence.

"Fine." Several people flinched at the icy tone that clung to my voice. "Believe what you want." I wanted to slice the mocking look on Shadow's face with knives, but instead I stormed out in silence. The last thing I saw as I left the room was Jasmine's concerned face.

* * *

I ran through the corridors blindly, my tears blurring my vision. Why did Shadow have to do that? We were getting on perfectly before...or was that all a lie? I should have never trusted him, even with what little trust I gave him before. Suddenly my knees gave from exhaustion from the whole day of emotions, and I sat down on the stone floor with a loud _ bunk_. Moonlight from the window above me gave what little light was left from the night, and I watched how it shone. Not many people appreciate moonlight, most liking the sun's rays more. I wondered why people slept through the night, missing all the scenery transforming into a magical place under moonlight.

Soon this image was blurred from my sight again as tears crept back into my eyes. I had lost all my friends, and they now all saw me as a traitor. All I wanted to do now was to be held by my mother, hands that I knew and trusted. But now I didn't know what trust was any more. Even though I was so upset, hidden under all the negative emotions a glimmer of hope shone small and bright. Me and Vaati were friends, and he chose to be that. Even though he may be powerful, strong and demanding, he was still himself. And I loved him for that. And as if he had emerged from my thoughts, a figure appeared at the end of the hallway clad in purple.

"I thought I heard someone crying, but I wouldn't have guessed it was you." Vaati said bluntly, and walked over to me. Tears still rolling down my cheeks, I buried my face in my hands, not wanting him to see what a wreck I was. Me not giving him a snappy reply must have given him a sense that something was terribly wrong. He hesitantly sat down next to me, and I could see that he was not used to this kind of situation. He put his arm around me, in attempts to comfort me. His arms were strong and protecting, and I immediately felt better. After a few moments of quietness and my sobs subsiding, he asked me what many people say in this situation of distress.

"Who did this to you?" I lifted my head up slightly, so I could reply.

"Sh-Sha-"

"Come on, spit it out." He pressed. I gulped.

"Shadow Link."

His name clung to the air, and I could feel Vaati tensing at my words. What would he do? Shadow was his trusted servant, and if he sided with him I was as good as dead. Just before he could speak, someone else cut in, another person at the scene. I looked up at the presence, and was shocked to see Jasmine. I now remembered her face of concern just before I left the girl's dorm.

"I knew it. What Shadow Link said was true!" Jasmine then turned to leave, but she turned back to me just before she left completely. "And for a moment I was going to ask your side of the story." I had never seen this side of Jasmine. Where had the kind and considerate one gone, the one I knew?

"Hold it there, missie." Vaati demanded, and she halted in her tracks. "_Come here._" he hissed. She turned around slowly, and walked over to us. Her footsteps echoed in the long hallway, and she passed through shadows and moonlight, her eyes brimming with fear of Vaati.

Once she had stopped in front of us, Vaati gestured her to sit in front of us. The tears on my face had stopped flowing, and I could now see clearly.

"What did Shadow tell you _exactly?_" He asked, and I could see in his eyes of confusion a deathly glare. As Jasmine sat down, her lips stayed still, but her eyes flickered around with fear. The silence was deafening and I couldn't bear it any more, but thankfully, she spoken at last. The words spilled through her lips, and she repeated the lies that Shadow had told.

I looked up at Vaati, unsure. His features were engraved on his face like stone, deep in thought. After a while he turned to me, his words chilling the air.

"It's not true though, is it?" He directed his harsh words towards me.

"No! Of course it isn't" I immediately replied.

"Well then, I don't see what the fuss is about. Your so called friends have been stupid, trusting the words of a stranger." He now gave away no emotions whatsoever.

"Comfort you friend, and don't be so stupid in the future, it could cost you your life in somewhere like here." He growled at Jasmine, and left without looking back.

My mind was a tornado trying to gather my senses, separate feelings and divide the truth from lies. I barely noticed Jasmine breaking down next to me, tears of relief and shame staining her pretty face that had turned wild with the distress of past events. I now duelled with myself, thinking whether to comfort her or not. She was the only girl who had had the little faith in me to come find me, so I wrapped my arms around her. She was the closest thing I had to a friend, and I didn't want to lose her.

"I'm sorry" Jasmine started repeating - her voice occasionally cracking. "I should have asked you the truth before I judged. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Her lips and hands trembled.

"You're my best – and now probably only friend. And that's not changing."

She flung her arms around me and fresh tears started falling. We sat there in a silence, with the occasional hiccup from Jasmine, as she regained control over herself. "I promise, I'll prove to everyone, that you're innocent. I'm not sure how, but I will!" The darkness in her I had never known before that had been there before the tears spread across her face. Her anger burned up the tears giving her eyes a fiery look, her jaw line was set in determination.

"Don't worry. At the moment I simply need to prove to_ myself_ it's not true. We've all been through a lot in the past few days." I reassured her.

"Well, I'll prove it to you then, and Raven for witness. I will." Her words taut in the air. "I promise." She whispered.

Slowly I nodded. "Thanks." The small bright light of hope still burned under all the hatred in me. I was now sure of something. I had a friend.

* * *

**Hey again guys, Molly here! Hope yall enjoying the story so far, and we've now updated the rest of the chappie! Hope you liked the perv joke thingy, that was my idea! (I'm retarded that way) Byezz! xx Oh yeah and reviews would mean the world to me and Erin, as we spent four freaking hours on this. Our rewards for our dedication should be your humble reviews! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Persuasion

We sat there in the hall way, Jasmine and I, talking about everything. Home, school, our families, Raven, the trials, Vaati, Shadow, the lies…

"So how are we going to prove to you, Raven and me that you're innocent?" Jasmine asked quietly. It was obvious she hadn't wanted to ask the question, but it had to be asked.

"Well, first we need to persuade Raven to do whatever it is with us? And why does she have to come along again?" I moaned. "You know we don't really get along."

"Oh, why can't you two just be friends? Since like Vaati said earlier, we could lose our lives here, so we all need as much help we can get. An extra friend could be a lot of comfort. And don't worry, I know Raven well and our families were always very close, I think I can persuade her. Come on, let's go"

I sighed, because despite we rarely got on, she was my friend and what Jasmine was saying was true. "Ok, she can come." I said getting up, ignoring the hand Jasmine offered. "But I don't see why you're taking this so seriously. It's really no big deal really."

Jasmine froze on the spot. "I promised you, Violet. I'm not breaking that promise!"

I nodded and started walking back to the dorm. When Jasmine makes a promise, she keeps it. She's annoying that way. But not as annoying as the person who came storming down the hall now.

"You told him?! You told Vaati, you coward!" Shadow Link raged at me, coming right up to me face. I stayed silent, shocked. "I tell the girls a little secret of yours, and you go blabbing to Vaati!" He towered over me like a pillar, inches from my face. I could feel his hot rasping breath on my cheeks. "You love him, don't you?! You're ridiculous!" He shook his head. Jasmine had backed away, and was watching horrified from the sidelines.

"I don't think Vaati would want you making more of these false accusations, do you? Of course I told him! And he believed m- …"

Suddenly he forced his lips against mine, pinning me to the wall. Jasmine shrieked. I tried to scream. I tried to run. But Shadow Link held me firm. Both of us held each other's stare with hatred. Why was he doing this to me? Was I just an object to him? The hairs on the back of my neck prickled. We weren't alone…

Suddenly Shadow was torn off of me, and thrown to the ground. Again, Jasmine screamed. Vaati stood over Shadow, his fists clenched, his face anger stricken.

"How dare you!" Vaati's whisper deafened us all, and I flinched. I wiped my mouth, trying to get rid of the taste of Shadow's.

Vaati turned on me, and raised his hands. I blocked my face with my arms, at a pathetic to protect myself from the wrath of Vaati. But it didn't come. I moved my hand down to see Vaati's concerned but fuming face.

"I saw it all. I was coming to see if you were feeling better. Clearly you're in a worse state than before. I would never hit you." His face looked almost kind for a moment, but was easily replaced by a scowl as he turned his back on me to glare at Shadow Link, lying helplessly on the floor. "But I would gladly hit you!" He yelled as he drove a colossal fist into Shadow's scared face. Shadow wailed on impact, and the stone floor beneath Shadow's face cracked under the impact. Jasmine let out a cry, and ran off.

"Stay in your room while I decide you fate." Vaati snarled at Shadow, who was curled in a ball, cradling his injured face. I had watched Jasmine stumble down the corridor, but now turned back to Vaati, only to see his cape disappearing around the corner. I ran after Jasmine, tears threatening at my eyes.

* * *

"SHE'S A BASTARD! NO!" _CRASH! _ I guess Raven wasn't as easy to persuade as we thought. Ten minutes have now passed and I've been waiting in suspense, hoping that soon Jasmine and a persuaded Raven would emerge from the closed door. We had taken a few moments to recover from the drama that had just taken place. Jasmine was now more determined than ever to know why Shadow Link had done all he had. I didn't know, and still don't know how I feel towards Shadow, but what I definitely know is that whatever emotions I have for him, are very, very negative.

Earlier Jasmine and I had come up with the plan; to try and lure the truth and answers out of Shadow Link. It was Shadow himself who had given us the idea. Shadow said that I made Vaati favour me above the rest in order to escape the dungeons. Well now Jasmine was going to toy with Shadow's emotions, just like he had toyed with me, to tempt the truth out of him. Back home boys had always followed her around, but she'd always been too busy caring for her grandmother or helping out on the farm to take notice. I wonder if she'll ever return to be that caring, but this castle had changed her. The only flaw is that if Shadow is really the emotionless jerk we think he is, he might not fall for her.

I heard the handle of the door creak and watched the door open. A rather flushed Jasmine staggered out, followed by a ferocious Raven. Raven's lips were bone white and her eyes fiery. She avoided my questioning eyes, so I turned to Jasmine for answers. She nodded tersely. I will never know what happened in that room.

We silently stalked down the hallways to find Shadow Link's room, Jasmine in the lead, her fists nervously clenched. I could feel Raven's piercing stare on the back of my neck. She still didn't trust me; she'd made that clear by not uttering a word to me, and how Jasmine persuaded her remains a mystery. Our plan was so simple it felt almost stupid. We find Shadow's room (which was easy, just following the darkest passage ways); there Jasmine will go up to him and work her magic. Meanwhile Raven and I listen from around the corners. And to think I called Shadow the perv.

Jasmine stopped. So did Raven and I. _We had arrived._ She turned to look at us, her face pale with fear, but her eyes wide with adrenalin. I tried to give her a reassuring look and placed my hand on her shoulder squeezing it gently. She nodded. She was ready. The instant she disappeared around the corner, Raven and I flattened ourselves against the wall.

"Shadow!" Jasmine's silky voice was followed by a polite knock. I heard the sudden scrape of the door opening.

"You." Shadow said sounding slightly surprised, but his voice instantly retuned to its original calm tone. "You better leave here Kid, the only thing for you here is trouble." he growled.

"I'm sorry if my presence _really _bothers you that much, but I'd like to please ask you a question." I could almost see her flattering her eyelashes, the way I've seen her do it at school to get out of trouble.

Shadow groaned. "Go away already! That bitch Violet has annoyed me enough already." I flinched at my name.

"Actually, it's her I want to ask you about." Jasmine purred. At this stage I could imagine narrowing her eyes, raising an eyebrow and taking a step forward.

"Just leave."

"Persuade me." Jasmine relied softly.

Silence.

"She's you're friend, I don't know anything about that little hoe, go ask her yourself." I clenched my teeth so hard I thought my jaw might break. I could hear Raven snickering, and I threw her a deathly glare. If we were found out we would both be dead.

Jasmine giggled. "Oh please, she's not my friend. Not anymore anyway" She replied coldly. "But I am curious on why you lied about her and Vaati. _And _kissed her"

"I didn't lie." Came Shadow's instant reply. He ignored the remark about the kiss. Thinking about it made me shudder.

"Oh come on. I've known the 'little hoe' nearly all my life. She wouldn't bother doing anything like that. She's far too loyal, the idiot." I'd expected Jasmine to talk about me like this, but I hadn't expected for it to hurt. She was so convincing with the acidic tone in her voice when she spoke about me.

"How very unfortunate of you, but if you haven't noticed, she's put me in an extremely bad mood." Shadow hissed.

Jasmine ignored him, and continued talking as if Shadow wasn't there and she was thinking out loud. "Why would such loyal savant lie about _and_ deceive his own master? Unless, the master has upset the poor servant somehow. Perhaps the servant's jealous. That's it! Jealous because his master has such exceptional powers." She paused to think. "But you have plenty of power yourself, don't you? So what could you possibly want?" She was mocking him now. The air around me that I was hardly breathing was static with tension.

I dared glance around the corner. Shadow's door was closed, but his hand was gripping the handle. He was glaring down at the floor, but I could just make out a swelling black bruise underneath his red eyes. He was furious. Jasmine was standing over him, leaning on one hip, a sarcastic confused look on her face. She bent down to his ear and whispered to him so quietly I squinted my eyes stupidly thinking it would help. By now Raven had joined me, and we were both peeking round the corner.

"You want her don't you? You want Violet. But Vaati wants her too. But why her? You hate her. Oh! You don't want Violet. You want the bond between Vaati and Violet. But you wouldn't know how it feels, since you've never experienced it. It's called by love, by the way. And only a fool would love you."

Shadow's chest was heavy with fury. Finally he straightened up. I pulled myself back around the corner, dragging Raven with me also. She hissed back at me, but I ignored her.

"I don't want to be loved! I've always known no one would love me, and I accepted that long ago. I know it's never going to happen! But I don't want others enjoying what I can't have. That's why I kissed her; I wanted to destroy what they had. Because like you said, only a fool would love me! Well show me the fool? Who could possibly be blind enough to love me?"

Silence…

"To be honest I don't think I'm foolish enough to be this 'blind one', but you are…"

I was panting. I was trying to muffle my breathing with my hand. If I was in such a wreck, how could Jasmine possibly feel? Her chest must be aching due to the lack of air. Her heart must be bursting with the emotions quelling. I couldn't stand being blind to what was happening right next to me. Again I peak.

Jasmine's whispered words had sunk in, and Shadow was looking her straight in the eye, he looked as if she was the only thing there was to look at. On his chest was the visible beat of his heart. He licked his dry lips. Jasmine stepped closer.

"Like I said…persuade me…"

Their lips met.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya guys! Ready for more mushy stuff? Well it's coming your way! Make sure you read this, as it's the chapter of, well, I'll let you find out! Oh and I need to go to the tower of winds to hand Vaati some tea. So while I'm on my journey, you should read this!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Friends

I was horrified at the action Jasmine and Shadow just took. Why'd they _kiss_? I wanted to run, but that would give Jasmine away. I tried to tear my eyes away, but somewhere inside of me told me to keep watching, so Shadow won't try anything on her.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and another person made the addition to the show. "Why is Shadow kissing everyone now?" I snapped round, and saw Vaati peeking round the edge with me and Raven. I smiled, and wondered how he got everywhere so fast without anyone noticing. I took a quick glance at Raven, who was staring at the two of us being so comfortable with each other's presence. Vaati looked to her too, and he winked at her. I had to hold back my laugh when shock crossed her face. But suddenly I felt something…different. Oh god, I was feeling jealousy! No, not right now! I turned back to Jasmine and Shadow, not wanting either of them to see my face. The others did so too.

"Was what you told me and the girls really true?" Jasmine asked, and everyone tensed up at the scene, those hidden and in full view. Shadow took a deep breath.

"No." Vaati and I sighed in relief, and I felt Raven tug my arm. I looked to her, and saw her mouthing the words '_I'm sorry_'. I gave her a look of forgiveness, and we once again turned back to the scene. she gave in fast.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. You can't build a relationship on lies, you know." I saw her give him a peck on the cheek, and whisper goodbye in his ear. She started walking up the hallway to us, but before she did she shouted to the retreating Shadow. "Hope to see you soon!" and with that he was gone. Jasmine turned the corner, and Raven and I gave her a hug.

"Operation Shadow was a success! What he said was a lie!" She whispered to us.

"What? You did that just to get the truth out of him?" Vaati said, dumbstruck. I laughed, and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Of course! Jasmine wouldn't actually _like _him, would you?" I laughed.

"O-of course not!" Jasmine laughed too, and Raven also joined in.

"My, you girls are deceptive." Vaati shook his head.

Suddenly the door that Shadow had just disappeared through reopened. "I thought I heard something-" He stopped when he saw us all at the end of the hallway, hugging each other like good friends. Frozen under his stare and unable to move, I watched as Shadow looked at us all in shock. Suddenly I felt Vaati push us all apart.

"Girls! Stop _fighting!_" Getting the idea, we all started throwing ourselves at each other.

"You bitch Raven!" I shouted.

"Who are you calling bitch, you asshat!" She screamed back. We could hardly stop snickering, but Jasmine had already lost herself to fits of laughter. Shadow immediately went back in his room, not wanting to do anything with our little 'fight'. We all stopped as soon as he shut the door, and I looked at Vaati. Smiles developed on our faces, and soon we were trying to muffle our out of control laughter.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" Raven advised, and soon we were all running down the hallways.

* * *

"Well, this is where I drop you off." Vaati said, who had taken the liberty to walk us back to the dorm. He watched as Jasmine and Raven entered. Some girls greeted them in like heroines, and I tried following them.

"Hey what's _she _doing here?" A girl shouted, and threw a pillow in my face. "Get out!" I forgot I still wasn't welcome with all the other girls. Giving them the middle finger, I shut the door with a slam.

"Bitches." I said with a scowl, and my arms crossed against my chest. I looked at Vaati, who was smiling in a way that I had only seen him wear since we first met. He wanted something. "What."

"Nothing. It's just that you don't have a place to stay, you could always stay at mine...?" I laughed.

"I'm already at yours." I replied.

"What I mean is that you could always stay in my room." _What? _Did he really just ask that? I could feel my face heat up, and I turned away.

"I dunno..." Outside through the window I could see the setting sun, it's furthest rays reaching this window.

"Aw, come on," He then started tugging my hair lightly, whilst also putting his head on my shoulder. What was he, a child? I guess he was more playful than usual this evening... maybe he was happy? I couldn't really tell without looking at his face.

"Fine." Letting go of my hair, he placed his hand on my jaw gently. Turning my head to him, I looked at his face. Those ruby eyes were so enhancing, and the little T on his face was so cute. Feeling my face heat up again, I broke his embrace. "Just promise you won't try to pull anything while I'm sleeping, okay?" I looked at him now with my usual spirit.

"That's fine with me." he also replied with his usual calmness. He held out his hand to me and I took it, knowing that we were going to teleport once again.

Suddenly we arrived in front of two huge purple doors, encarved all over with eyes. Vaati walked over to them and pushed them open. The only word that came to mind when I saw his room was... well, Vaati.  
"Nice room!" It had a plush deep red rug, and stone walls painted a deep red with golden lining. there was a four-poster bed with purple and gold curtains to the right, and a desk filled with books, potions and papers on the surface. And right ahead was another section of the room with a huge window with a sofa next to it, and bookcases lining the walls. The only supplied light was from various candles around the room, as the window had it's curtains drawn. "It's very you." I followed Vaati in, still admiring the place.

"Thanks. Hey, are you by any chance clever with equations?" _equations? Why would he want to know about equations?_

"Uh, throw it at me and I'll give it a try." I watched as he picked up a piece of paper, and sat on the edge of his bed. Gesturing for me to do so too, I sat down next to him. he passed me the paper and a pencil, and I inspected the numbers and letters all mixed up. What was he trying to make anyway? I followed down from where he had been working, and saw that he had made one small and crucial mistake. "I see what you've done. You carried three G's in the formula here, when you were meant to take away one B, and divide. From there you can subtract and...there." I looked at the final answer, balanced and satisfying. Vaati took back the paper, and looked at my work.

"You're right!" he looked up at me, wonder holding his eyes. "It's complete! It's all finally complete." He then took hold of my shoulders, him being completely ecstatic. What was he so happy about? What had I done to make him even more happy?

"What's finally complete?" I asked. Was this perhaps linked to why I was here? Suddenly he stood up, and his movements were so fast that his cape was swirling about him like the wind itself. I walked over, and watched him pour various potions together. Finally he ended up with a white liquid, shining with a pale pink.

"This, is finally complete." He then passed it to me. "Don't drop it." I wouldn't dare, due to the previous events that quickly occurred. He then bent down to retrieve something from under his desk, and I was surprised when I saw him pull up a cage. Inside it were two mice, and Vaati pulled out one. Trading objects, he took the strange liquid and passed me the mouse. "Hope you're not afraid of rodents." he looked at me with a devious smile. I scoffed, and watched as he force-fed the mouse some of the liquid. The squirming mouse suddenly fell still, but I could still feel the rise and fall of it's tiny little chest.

"It works! It's perfect!" He then placed the vile back on the table, and turned back to me. "You're perfect!" I blushed a little, and widened my eyes as he gave me a hug. He must have been working on the liquid for quite a while. He let go, and I could now see he was his normal self again.

"Hanging in there, are you?" I joked, and looked around. "So where am I going to sleep? Sofa?" I eyed it, but it seemed too small.

"If you're a picori, you can fit." he laughed at his little joke, but I didn't get it. Picori...that was a familiar word... "I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the dreaded bed. I _promise _I won't try anything." I looked at him, and was glad to see a very truthful and promising face. I smiled, an idea forming in my head.

"Well then, I get to do _this._" I then ran up to the bed, and jumped onto it, flopping on it backwards. God, I hadn't done that in years.

"What are you, a child?" he laughed. He called _me _the child? I looked to my left, and picked up a puffy cushion.

"Feel the wrath of this _child_!" I then threw the cushion at him, and it his him right in the face. I laughed as he picked it back up and threw it back at me. While I was in shock mode, he picked up another pillow and gave me a whack with it on my head. Both of us laughing, we had officially begun the pillow war.

"You're going down!" he shouted while showering me with all the closest pillows next to him. I then stood up on the bed, and whilst blocking all his attacks I picked up the biggest pillow of all. As soon as he ran out of pillows, I hauled mine up in the air, above my head. Seeing the oncoming attack, he dived for my legs, rugby tackling me down. The pillow fell on the floor whilst we fell laughing, and we both just lay there next to each other to regain our breath.

"I haven't done that since I was six!" I laughed, imagining a little Vaati attacking some poor stranger with a purple cushion.

"Please, I haven't done that it six _weeks_!" I looked up at the ceiling, and unsurprisingly there was a huge eye on it. Everyday I was growing closer and closer to Vaati, and I was quite...happy about it. Back home, usually I would dread the approaching dawn. But now, I looked forward to it, knowing that it could possibly be a day where I get to see Vaati again.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." I turned my head to him, and saw how his ruby eyes shone in the candle light.

"Ask away." I looked back at the ceiling.

"When you were arguing with Shadow link, just before he," He swallowed. _Just before we kissed. _That memory still clung to me like a nightmare. "Just before he kissed you, he said that you loved me. You replied with the words, _'you don;t need to make any more false accusations.' _Did you reply to him calling you a coward, or you loving me?" He turned his head to me, and the face he was wearing was unlike I had ever seen. Desperation was sitting beside hope, and it reminded me of when Raven was persuading the teacher to give her another night to do her homework.

I swallowed, but I knew the answer wouldn't let him down. "The coward one." Relief covered his face, but the air was still tight with tension. "But Shadow Link wasn't lying completely in all the drama. I don't know what I feel right now. But..." I left the sentence hanging, and I looked away, blushing. What was I doing? Suddenly I felt a gentle hand on my jaw, and he turned my head so I was facing him again. He held his hand there, placed on my neck and just on my jawline. I saw him smile, and leant in. My heart was hammering, and I was sure he could hear it.  
Our faces were centimetres apart, his warm breath tickling my nose. He lifted his hand, and with a swift flick of his wrist he sent a minuscule tornado to blow out all the candles in the room. Now in pitch black, all my senses could pick up were his presence, the sound of his breathing, and the faint smell of lavenders. I felt him move ever so closer, and I could now feel his heart beating as fast as mine. I knew what came next. He was waiting for me to do so. I felt happy that he wasn't breaking his promise, the one that restricted him from doing anything. So, he was leaving me with the decision to do so.  
Calming myself a little, I made the last move. My lips touched his, and the hand on my neck tightened a little. He was so much more gentle than Shadow, and that made all the difference. Barley breathing, barley touching, I could now see in the dark. He was looking at me, his red eyes shining in the dark. I could hardly believe what I was doing. I put my hand on his, the one still on my neck. Giving him a sign of self-assurance, he now properly kissed me.  
His lips were pressing harder on mine than before, but he wasn't crushing me. I ran my hand through his hair, being just as gentle as he is. His hat consequently fell off, but neither of us noticed. He broke off me, and I felt slightly disappointed.

"Let's just sleep now." He whispered, and I understood. I closed my eyes, and I felt utterly safe in his arms.

* * *

Suddenly I woke up, and the same darkness met my eyes. Vaati had literally sprawled out across the whole bed, and one of his arms was resting on my stomach. I slowly pushed it off me, and lit a candle on the bedside table. I looked at him, and had to muffle my laugh when I saw how big his bed-head was. Picking up the candle lamp, I made it over to the little sofa. But just as I was about to turn into the other section of the room, the desk caught my eye. That was where Vaati had been working for who knows how long. Maybe the answers to why I was here lay on that table? But then again, if I was caught it would ruin everything that has happened between me and Vaati. Should I? Curiosity got the best of me, and I decided it would be for the greater good.

Walking swiftly, I placed the candle on the table and looked at all the papers and books. Most papers were attempts of the formula of the potion, and the books were all in some foreign language. Suddenly I came upon an open book, it's contents very familiar to me.

It was a fairytale book. It's pages were open on the legend of the three friends, and there were notes all around the text. The words describing the three maids highlighted in colours. I looked at the key on the side. Green was courage, red power, and blue wisdom. So was this what he was doing those trials for? To find out who these three maidens were? And the words **_'seeking the greatest treasure of all, for one with a healing heart, a mage of the sky.'_**Those words defiantly described Vaati. But was was he seeking? Gold? Money? No, something much, much greater.

Before I could dwell on it any more, I heard Vaati move in his sleep. Blowing out the candle, I retreated to the bed. Putting the candle back in place, I gently lay back down next to him.

I looked up at the ceiling in the darkness. What did it mean by _'treasure'_? And if Jasmine was the maiden of courage, who were the other two maidens? They had to be friends, so..,.was it Raven and I? Were we the other two maidens? It told that the maiden of wisdom was half evil, half good. And when I entered the throne room, I didn't freeze completely... was I the maiden of wisdom? If I was, then I would have to be on my toes, I remembered that if the maiden of wisdom was turned completely to evil, light will be consumed and hatred will purge the land. Then who were the ancestors of old, the ones who will rescue the land from darkness?

"Violet?" I snapped my head round, jumping right out of my skin. I calmed when I saw Vaati's eyes half open, half closed.

"Yes?" I gave him an innocent look, even if he couldn't see it in the dark. I heard him give a sigh of relief.

"I thought you left me." I smiled.

"I would never do that." I moved over to him, and lay down next to him again. Him being reassured, he fell back asleep. But from what I had seen, I was hardly close to a thing called 'sleeping'.

* * *

***Phew* I've finally made it up all those stairs! Righ****t, the tea is still intact. Right, lemme just knock on the door...**

**Roseanna: Special delivery form Lightning on the Dance Floor! *door opens***

**Vaati: What? Oh, it's my tea. Took you long enough!**

**Roseanna: Do you know who you are talking to?**

**Vaati: Do _you _know who you are talking to?**

**Roseanna: I'm Roseanna, and you're Vaati. **

***Silence* **

**Vaati: Thankyou for the tea. *bows and shuts door***

**Roseanna: Damn str8 babygurl.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya guys! Right, TRIAL TWO: POWER! By the way, recently my laptop has - sadly - broken. So while it is going in for repair on monday for another week, I'm going to borrow other people's laptop's (especially my brother's - it's awesome!) So updating time will take three times as long. At least I have one last week of summer to get ahead somewhat! **

**So back to the story. Like I said *ahem* TRIAL TWO: POWER! Violet just found out why she is there and a brief note of what Vaati is doing this all for (it's good to finally type 'V' normally - my 'V' fell off on my laptop :P). So, will she tell her friends? And what about Shadow, they'll have to put up with each other - for Vaati's sake.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Second Trial: Power

I woke up with a start, my empty dreams scaring me more than nightmares. I calmed myself down a little before I got up. I noticed that I had no duvet whatsoever, and I looked over to Vaati. Yet again I caught him sprawled out across the whole bed, but this time he had wrapped himself totally in the whole duvet. I shook my head, giggling at how cute he was when he was sleeping.

Then I remembered something. It was the day of the second trial, power. I remembered what I uncovered last night, and now knew I had to give it my all to win these trials, for Jasmine and for Vaati. If I was chosen, I would be one step away from being locked in the dungeon to rot. Though Vaati may break me out of the dreaded cells, I wasn't going to take the risk. Besides, Jasmine, Raven and I were all friends, thick as thieves despite some circumstances. Raven and I had to be chosen, it made perfect sense.

I got up and peeked out of the window. The sun had just risen, and it would soon be time to go down to the garden. Looking back at the sleeping Vaati, I didn't want to leave him. And if he was to blame anyone, it was to be himself. He was the one who ordered these trials to commence.

Picking up a blank piece of paper from the desk, I wrote on it that I had gone down to the garden for the second trial. Leaving it on the bedside table, I left the room without a sound.

"Found it!" I cried triumphantly. I had at last found the garden, after who knows how long I had been wandering. I burst through the doors, but nobody was there. I guess I still had time to wait out. I walked over to the fountain and sat on its edge. I looked up at the sky, and saw that it was still low in the sky, but a lot higher than last time I checked.

"Oh it's you." A sneering voice sounded, and I snapped my head round. The same dread filled me whenever I saw his face. Those cold, mixed up eyes. Little did he know that I heard his little secret. Some pity burrowed inside me, but I forced it out. Pity would only make him angry if he ever saw it on my face.

I smiled. "The one and only." I tried to act like nothing was wrong. Giving him an angered reply only makes the likes of him laugh.

He walked over to the fountain, and sat some distance away. I was grateful, at least he wasn't close to touch me.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked in a cold voice, clearly unhappy that I was here at all.

"Why should I tell you? You're just going to turn it against me." Neither of us looked at each other.

Silence.

"Your friend Jasmine isn't very faithful to you." The little rat! For once in his life he had found someone who –he thinks- loves him, yet he still talks about her like that! I was just about to explode, but then I realised I had to keep my cool. Getting myself in order, I replied with a steady tone.

"I could say the same thing about you to your master." I hissed, some anger I haven't yet contained seeping out. But it was alright, he wasn't in the least suspicious of me.

Silence.

The fountain's water flowed.

Unearthly wind blowed gently around the garden.

A door nearby creaked.

Still silence sounded.

Suddenly the door opened, and all the girls burst into the garden. One girl caught sight of me, and pulled a disgusted face. She spoke to her friend, her eyes still on me.

"Ugh, _she's _here." All the anger exploded out of me again, and in a flash my hand was on her neck, and I was pinning her to the wall.

"Say that to my face, I dare you." I hissed. Everyone was shocked by my sudden action, Raven and Jasmine immediately at my side.

"Violet, calm down." Raven said to me whilst Jasmine pried me off my victim. Thankfully to Shadow this looked like she was in favour of the girl, so her cover wasn't blown.

I turned back to the girls, whose faces were either full of hatred or fear. I didn't care in the least. Let them shrivel and die in the dungeons; I was going to win the future trials.

"Thank the Goddess you are all here." Sighed Shadow, and even I was thankful that they had broken the spell-binding silence. "Second trial. Right." For one moment, Shadow sounded worn out. Maybe he wasn't the ball of hatred I thought he was. "Jasmine, you can stay here as you won the last trial." All my thoughts were turned aside when I saw the grin on his face. That little creep! One moment he is talking behind her back, and now he wants to – I couldn't think of all the things he could do to her. Before I could give Jasmine even the slightest chance to give her a fleeting cautious look, we had already teleported to the trial.

Suddenly we were in a cave, fires lighting up the dull brown scenery.

We all stood on a island surrounded on a sea of abyss. The bottom just fell to darkness, and far in the distance was another island. There we saw the small but strong red glow of the prize. But how to get there was more bewildering than the distance.

Mine carts. There were four of them. Four tracks led into a labyrinth of complex roots, and I could see this trial was going to be a lot harder than the last one. Shadow's voice sounded from somewhere, everywhere, nowhere. I cursed; can't that boy just adjust his tone so it was less…irritating?

"You will form pairs. The strongest and the fastest will reach the destination first, and then the two of you will duel to reach the prize with magic." That was a lot to say in a few words. I immediately looked to Raven, and we nodded. We would be pairs. Jumping in the nearest cart, it immediately gave a jump start. Other girls were getting in now, but we were just ahead. I looked at the first turn, and shouted back to Raven.

"LEAN RIGHT!" The wheels on the tracks gave the cart a steady heartbeat, it's breath rattling and loud. On top of that was the wind, we were going so fast. Another turning came up, and this time it lead to the right.

"RIGHT!" I shouted, and we successfully turned right without falling off. Laughing, I crouched down to make us more streamlined. The cart suddenly came up against another, and in it was the girl I had attacked. I saw the anger in her eyes, and she tried to punch me over the tracks. I ducked, and watched in horror as the sudden action made her cart off-balance, and caused both girls to fall into the abyss. I never knew their names.

"VIOLET!" Raven screamed, and I looked back at the tracks. A fork was coming up fast, and I felt Raven lean left, so I did so too. We were going so fast now, and I could now see the destination clearly. So close yet so far.

We took various rights and lefts, catching glimpses of the other girls but then they were gone again. I was far from tired though, in fact the thrill of the ride worth our expectations. I gave a laugh of joy, and leant right and left in union with Raven. I looked back at her, and she too wore a face of excitement. Butterflies fluttering in my stomach, I threw up my hands, and felt the wind roar in between my fingertips. I screamed in delight, the wind running as fast as my blood. Suddenly a new rush was coursing through me, and I slammed my hands down on the cart edges. Wind roared past us with an even bigger gust, and the cart gave a new burst of speed. We turned a left, and suddenly we were headed straight for the destination. Seeing that we weren't slowing down at all, I threw my hands in front of me, both ma and Raven shouting. A gust of wind came from my hands, and we slowed immediately.

Arriving safely at the island, I sighed in relief. I may not give them the time of day, but those secret powers of mine were very useful. I looked at Raven, but she was in the least suspicious. Looking up, I saw the prize. Suddenly the cart behind me disappeared, and so did the track that came out from the labyrinth of many more to the island. So Raven or I were destined to be the maiden of Power. But the loser would have to win the next trial. That was for certain.

"You ready?" I asked Raven, full of confidence. It was a win win really; I would just have fun doing the duel. She turned to me, and I met the same confidence in her eyes.

"Ready." We then walked towards it, and as soon as we stepped within 5 metres of the prize, a blue platform of light rose from the ground, lifting us both up. A little unsteady at first, Raven and I used each other for support. We were soon high in the air, and around us many objects appeared. There was a bow, fans, ring, wand, crystal, tiara, staff, cape, helmet, and gauntlet. So this must be a round of magic, as all of them gave off a pulsing glow, all creating a circle around us.

I walked over to the fans, knowing that it would boost my powers over the element of wind. I picked them up, and examined the pair. Each was identical, made of willow as a frame and a blue material to make the fan itself. White designs decorated the surface, and an engraved eye was marked on each. Looking over to Raven, she had picked up the gauntlet. She waved her hand, and an immense burst of fire exploded out at me. Exited, I swiped a fan. A tornado consumed the fire, sending its flames in all directions but mine. Raven blacked oncoming flames, and both of us stared at the power our objects held, and we didn't even notice the other items disappearing, or the fact that Jasmine, Shadow and Vaati had appeared as an audience. We both jumped right out of our skins when Shadow's voice sounded once again.

"Let the battle commence! Last one standing will win!" What? How can I fight with them watching? Oh crap, Vaati was also there. But it didn't matter, both of us were equal. I looked at Raven, and we nodded to each other. There would be no hard feelings. It was purely to survive, and if I lost this one I would definitely get the next.

I raised my fans, and she raised her gauntlet. This time I made the first move. I gave out the same big tornado, right at Raven. Whilst she was preoccupied, I gave out another smaller one that went round to the side, the deadly blow. Raven gave out the same burst of fire to deflect the first tornado, but when the second tornado came she was unprepared. Excitement and dread both filled me, as she was just about to fall off. I sighed in relief and disappointment as she caught herself. Grunting, she got back on her feet. However I hadn't even used the raw power inside me, but she hadn't used the full power of the gauntlet yet either.

With the dread gone, excitement took over. I sent out a flurry of wind slices. Each one hit her, pushing her little by little closer to the edge. The results would be more productive if she would stop defending. Annoyed now, I rose the fans up, and swung them down with all my strength, and a huge gust came from it. The power in me had added to it, making it three powerful gusts. She was so close to the edge, but suddenly she gave out a tsunami of fire, destroying the bottom half of my gusts (I gave a huff of frustration as the top half carried on harmlessly). The fire was now approaching me and I swiped the fans at the floor, causing me to jump right over the fire. I spun in the air, transforming my dodge into an attack. I slammed the fans together, sending drill of wind into her. The fans glowed blue, a dazzling and bright light ebbing from the tips of the fans. I could feel the powerful gust pushing me back in the air. My own attack sent me flying off, and I was now falling back down to the ground below. As I fell I saw that she raised her arms in defence, but my attack was too powerful. She too was now falling, and we were now side by side, falling together. I smiled to her, and swiped the fan at her. She flew up, and landed back on the platform above. She turned in shock to me, and I held the smile for her.

I looked back down to where I was falling, and I sent a tornado to catch me. It died eventually, letting me land gracefully below. I could've sent myself up. But I chose not to. I would get another chance, and now I was sure it was fate for me to win.

I looked up as the platform floated back down, and as soon as it landed safely, Raven ran up to me, attempting for a hug. I stopped her in her tracks, and held out my hand.

"Good game." She grinned, and shook my hand. I lurched as she tugged me forwards into a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear. I gave her a squeeze, and we then let go. A bright light shone beside us, and we watched in disappointment as our weapons were disappearing. Shame, I really liked those fans. I looked up at Raven, and we both burst out giggling. I didn't even know what what was so hilarious, but I just couldn't stop.

"How touching," I looked up to see Shadow walking over to us, followed by Jasmine and Vaati. "You sacrificed yourself for her. Sweet." His voice was slithery, lapped in sarcasm. I dreaded every footstep he took, and if only I had those fans. Otherwise he would be flying off this very planet. My hatred subsided when Vaati gave him the whack that he needed, and then walked over to me. I looked over his shoulder, and I triumphly saw envy on his face - as well as pain.

"You are a very loyal ally, Violet." He said with a smile, his white fangs showing yet again. I loved how his little 'T' on his cheek moved slightly as he smiled. I loved how it looked like the wind was blowing in his hair every time he turned, wisps sticking out underneath his hat. "I just hope you win the next trial." I smiled, giving him a confident look.

"Don't you worry, you throw whatever you can at me and I'll conquer it." I moved closer to him, and he was just about to continue before Shadow interrupted.

"_SO _sorry to interrupt, but I need to perform a ritual, if you don't mind." He sent daggers my way, and I scowled back. Way to ruin the moment, Shadow. "Right" He sighed to himself. Reaching up, the prize automatically floated down to him, landing in his palms. I could now see that it was a crystal fire, frozen but still obtaining the fiery look. He stepped forward to Raven. "Hold out your hands." He ordered, and she obeyed. He placed the prize in her hands, and then moved his hands above it. Suddenly a burst of wind the colour red exploded around the two. It was just like Jasmine's reaction, but this time tongues of flame swirled amidst the gales.

I felt Vaati hold me closer, as if he didn't want me to blow away. I snuggled closer, happy that he was close. I felt him place something in my hand, and I looked down to see the two fans that I was holding, yet these were a different colour. The wood was dark brown for a first, and the blue had turned into a dark purple, the decoration turning into red eyes all over. I looked up to him, and he pit a finger to his lips. No-one was to know...okay. I whispered thankyou in his ear, and held the fans close.

The wind died down, and the pair reappeared. Raven now had a flame on the back of her wrist, symbolising power. I felt happy for her, and it was meant for her. Flame was my antonym in elements. She looked over to me, and winked. That was always her way of saying thankyou. Often when I covered for her at school she would wink at me across the classroom.

Suddenly a bright flash of purple blinded me, and I saw that we were back in the garden. Only two other girls remained from the trial. Half of me was sad to see them go like that, the other saying 'good riddance'. I didn't know what was up with me, it was like two halves of me wer finally battling each other for dominance. Then I remembered. If I was going to be the...maiden of wisdom, I would be the one who is half good, half evil. Everything was falling into place, the legend, the subtle hints from Vaati. I may be over-confident, but I was going to win the next trial. End. Of.

* * *

The dorm was silent, swallowed up in complete darkness. Everyone was sleeping, and i had made sure of it by waiting for the past 15 minutes or so. Silently, I pulled out one of the fans. I gave it a small wave, and a miniscule tornado came out. It roamed the room for a moment, then went out. I then swiped it downwards, and a gust came out. I then picked up the other fan. I tapped the two together, and sure enough a drill appeared. So all in all, I had three moves down. Side slash, down streak, and clash. Were there others?

I decided to make an experiment. Going outside, I looked around to see if anybody was there. The answer was of course no. Gathering up my courage, I jumped right off the edge of the balcony. I was falling yet again, and I felt my heart fall through a pit when I realised Vaati wasn't here this time.

I was falling through the clouds, just like last time. Yet it wasn't as magical, and I was only getting wet. Thankfully, the solid cloud was soon approaching, and I formed a tornado beneath me to soften my fall.

_THUMP_

I heard a loud sound, but I had fallen as swift and quick as Vaati did. I looked around, and saw in gloom a lonesome figure, standing at least 7 metres away from the dark mirror. It wasn't Vaati, that was for sure. He was too small. All too soon I realised it was Shadow. Damn! I was really hoping to get practice here. Better bail, before he notices me.

I lifted my fans to propel me back to the dorm, but suddenly the clouds moved from the moon, letting the light shine us.

"Who's there?" I heard him shout. Thank the goddesses he hadn't recognised me. Maybe... could have some fun? Smiling, I resumed the action I was going to take but this time I propelled myself forwards a little, and I created a tornado underneath me. I glided over to the dark mirror, and perched on the top. "Who are you?" He asked again, not being able to see my face as the moon was shining behind me.

"You don't recognise me? That's a shame." I teased. I could see him stiffen, finally recognising me.

"Get off the dark mirror." He growled. I looked down as the huge mirror I was sitting on.

"What, this thing? Let's see..." I thought about it for a moment, lengthening it out to tease him. "no." I smiled. The only people I treat this way was the boys on the farm back at home. They were real jerks. Shadow then jumped up, and tried to get me off the mirror with force. I saw this attack coming, and sprang up in the air using the fans. I somersaulted and landed perfectly on the other side, facing the mirror's front. I saw my reflection, tainted and dark. For one moment I could've sworn my own reflection winked at me. I dismissed it, and looked up at Shadow.

"I was going to practice these fans here on my own, but it seems that I have now got a test subject. Much better, if you ask me." I chuckled darkly. I was going to enjoy this. Not only could I beat the crap out of him, but I could also try out new moves.

"Bring it on, bitch." He growled, who was standing on the top of the mirror with perfect balance.

Just what I was hoping he'd say.

* * *

**They're finally fighting! Yay! Well, it's easier to type on this computer for sure :D**

**Plus, I don't know how Shadow fights, apart from observing the four sword plus manga. Can you give me tips on how he should fight? I vaugley remember someone mentioning humungous bombs... tell me in the reviews! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ugh, this took FOREVER! I'm sorry it's a little short, but I havn't posted in a week and I thought you just needed SOMETHING. First day back at school tomorrow, but I PROMISE I'll have something new by saturday! I only have one day back and then rest again, so I'll plenty of time. Also, can anyone advise me some anime to watch? I like ones that are in school with drama and/or action in it, but just advise me your favourites and why, thank you! Kay, so here's the very short chapter that should be longer but I need to think of the next stages in detail first!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Conflicts

I stood my ground, and watched as Shadow drew out his sword. It looked pretty basic but I knew better than that. Was that really a fraction of the legendary four swords? The only fancy thing about it was the black jewel embedded in the hilt. Curiosity winning over caution, I waited for him to attack.

I had hardly waited two seconds before he attacked. He was smiling, the bastard. I dodged his side slash and caught the blade with my fans when he quickly made a stab at me. The fans were stronger than I thought, the wood not even splintering. I twisted my fans, wanting his weapon to fall out of his hand. He saw my oncoming attack though, and quickly snatched it back before I could take it from him.

I grunted in frustration. We were hardly equal, as he had an actual weapon that could cause serious harm, and all I had were fans that could merely blow him off the edge of the cloud. I looked down at them, and hoped that I could soon find a way to make them more harmful. I imagined them with a sharp edge, metallic and harsh.

Suddenly I saw the tips of the fans glow blue, and the light had transformed the fans into a much, much stronger pair. The fans now had a bladed edge, and it looked like it could cut through the densest of material. Really? Just because I wanted them to do so, they obeyed my wish? Was that the key move? Simply wanting the fans to do something and they would perform? Might as well try it out.

Focusing back on the fight, I could see him smiling yet again. "Better wipe that grin from your face, we've barely started." I took up an attack stance, and made a gust of wind throw me at him. Now in close combat, we both gave off a flurry of attacks. He was quick, that's for sure, but I was quicker. Whenever he made an attack, I dodged and took a lunge myself. Once he made a stab, and then quickly transformed it into a side slash, me narrowly missing the tip of the blade. Enraged, I ducked under his oncoming blade and made an upwards swipe. I aimed for his face, and I would have sliced his neck open if he hadn't swerved out of the way. He looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw that I had cut some of his hair. I never knew he would be one of those people to blow up if his hair was cut, yet he did. He jumped backwards, further than any normal person would go, and I could now see the raw anger in his eyes.

"Enough!" He roared, and he sheathed his sword. Had he given up already? Shame. However, just as I was about to put my fans away, he started doing something totally different.

He appeared to be making all the shadows around us come alive. How could he do that? It was simply amazing, seeing him control the silhouettes of figures that were forged from mere shadows. I had underestimated that boy. Close to laughing, I watched as he sat down calmly, as if he were about to watch a show. Really? Did he think I'd go down that quickly? I focused on the new enemies, I watched at they started circling me. I attacked with my bladed fans, but they only seemed to reform around my attacks. They got ever closer, and my attacks weren't working. What would I do? I can't hit them! What I wouldn't do was panic. That would only entertain him. Thinking quickly on a resolution, I raked my mind for ideas as I kept them at bay, hitting them over and over again.

They were shadows, and nothing can attack it physically. I thought of the shade beneath a tree. The only thing that would penetrate it would be…light! Light always rid the scene of shadows. Smiling at my sheer genius, I thought of an attack in my head which would rid me of these pesky puppets of Shadow's. I slammed down the fans on the ground, and sure enough an explosion of light emitted from it. I saw with glee as the shadows were penetrated in my light, my theories and attack being a success. I stood up, and looked over to a rather annoyed Shadow Link.

"Don't think you've got the best of me yet!" He shouted, and he stood up again. To my horror I saw him make an absolutely _huge _bomb appear in his raised hands. The fuse was already lit, and was nearing the explosives with every second. He threw it at me, and I did what first came into my head: Push it over the edge. Putting all my strength in every move, I caught the bomb in the biggest tornado I had made yet. I slowly yet surly raised it up in the air, and threw it over the edge. We both watched as it fell, and I gasped when I saw it headed for castle town. I ran over to the edge to get a better look, and flinched as the whole town burst into flames. No longer in the mood for fighting, I turned to Shadow. Just in time too, as I narrowly dodged his oncoming sword.

As self-defence, I raised my fans. I felt the rush of air, and looked up in surprise. Shadow was no longer in front of me, only his sword left.

"AHHHH!" I heard a shout behind me, and turned to see Shadow Link falling to the land below. I waited for him to teleport back up here, but after a few seconds nothing had happened.

"Oh god," with regret, I jumped off myself. What had I done? If Vaati ever found out about this whole thing, I don't know what would happen. I looked at the falling Shadow. I could just see him, but would never reach him at this speed. Channelling a gust behind me, I zoomed towards him. Soon enough, I was right next to him. I he looked at me upside down, and I couldn't make head nor tail of his expression.

I looked back to the ground we were headed fast for, and gulped when I saw it up in flames, the heat reaching me already. I forged a tornado around us both, the unnatural light of the burning city casting a yellow light on both of us. He turned the right way up, his hair whipped around him, his red eyes illuminated by the flames.I looked back down, and I could hear the screams of people engulfed by the fire, their wails merging with the roar of the flames. I did that. I caused them all that misery. Guilt took over me, and I could feel one lonesome tear fall down my cheek for them.

"Ahem." I looked up at Shadow, forgetting he was there. Wiping my eyes, I soon collected myself.

"I don't hear a thank you." I raised an eyebrow. I could see he was about to explode, but the he took a second thought about it. "What? No argument?" I was shocked. Had I caught the wrong shadow?

"Why'd you save me? Why not let me burn in the flames below?" He asked ,his eyes squinting. He crossed his arms, and waited for an answer. I laughed.

"Because Vaati would kick both our asses if he found out we were fighting, dead or alive. Plus you're fun to mess with, lover boy." I winked, and I saw the suspicious look on his face ease.

"I guess." He shrugged, and looked up at the castle. We had really fallen a long way. "Are we going to hang around here longer, or – hey! I am _not _a lover boy!" I said, not the Shadow Link I knew.

"Of course you're not." I smiled, but just as I saw about to take us back to the castle, I looked at the flames once more. Guilt cut me like a cold knife, and I knew I had to do something. "Right, you go ahead, I'll catch up." And before he could reply, I sent him flying upwards. I think we were even now.

Putting that to the side, I looked down on the burning city below. I closed my eyes, thinking of the biggest gust of wind I could imagine, one that would extinguish the roaring flames consuming the city. Concentrating all my energy, I resumed the normal position I made to forge a gust of wind. Feeling the wind roar around me, inside me and through my mind, I connected with the power inside. Suddenly the wind became a lot colder and harsher, and soon I had enough power to accomplish my goal.

I waved my fans downwards, channelling all my power to the tips of the fans. I opened to see a huge gust of wind travel to the city, and hopefully swallow the flames. It passed over the burning houses and buildings, leaving no fire behind. Giving out a sigh of relief, I headed back to the castle.

I landed on the cloud, and saw Shadow once again mulling around the dark mirror. What was buzzing in his head this time?

He caught sight of me, and stopped his pacing. I noticed that he wasn't holding his sword anymore. _He dropped it somewhere. _I looked around, and sure enough it was right beside me. Picking it up, I walked over to Shadow and gave it to him. I didn't know what I was doing, but I had a haunch he wasn't going to attack anymore, at least for now.

He took the blade and sheathed it, and looked back at me. I could see the quizzical look in his eyes, and I smiled. I held out a hand, as a sign of truce.

"Start over?" I asked. He smiled, but for the first time it wasn't a gleeful one or mischievous. He took my hand and shook it.

"Deal." That one word. It took just one word to rid all the guilt form me. All the hate I had built up, the restlessness, all gone. I have a sigh of relief once again, and let go of his hand. Suddenly tired, I stretched, and started walking away.

"I'm gonna hit the hay. At least I found out how to use my fans. Oh and Shadow," I looked back at him, "Don't screw this friendship up, kay?" He stood fazed, and I decided to leave before he could reply.

* * *

**Right, there's the chapter. Again, I'm SORRY it's so short! -I also feel guilty for using TLoZ phantom hourglass box as a thing to prop up my scorching computer- but hey! How do you think of the new-found truce? They both agreed - for a first - that it would be best to forget about it. Isn't that sweet? Plus, I've drawn some pictures to go with this story, and I might post them on devainART. So maybe i'll give you the url in the next chapter. If I do, please excuse the fact that I can't draw fingers very well and the dodgey face proportions. :D**

**The awesome author you know, Roseanna.  
I'm modest too.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter as promised! After this we can get some major points in the story done! YAAAAAY! Right one tip to many typos I may have made: if you see somethin glik ethis. Please tell me, as I was typing too fast and I was on a role :3 so, yeah. Here's my present to all of you out there!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Trial three: Wisdom

"WAKE UP!" I stirred from my sleep, it's clutches unwilling letting go of its hold on me. "VIOLET, WAKE UP!" I opened one of my eyes, and saw Raven standing over me, shouting in my face. I pushed her away, and sat up annoyed at the abrupt disturbance of my slumber.

Everyone was getting ready for today's trial. The girls were all brushing their hair or slipping on new clothes. Come to think of it, I had worn mine for a few days now. I looked around me, and sure enough there was a fresh set of clothes. They were identical to mine, so I wasn't bothered that much. I slipped them on like all the others, and combed my hair, letting it down for today.

"You should have your hair down more often, Violet," Jasmine said as I walked over to her. "It looks good on you." I smiled and said thanks, flattered at her compliment.

"Violet, you've got to win this trial," Raven said with urgency. "So we can all stick together." Something nagged at the back of my head. There was something about the legend, but I let it go. "Violet, what are you going to do if you lose?" Jasmine asked. I hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know." I saw Jasmine's face fall, not receiving the answer she wanted. I shrugged, and then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh! It might be Shadow!" Jasmine jumped up exited, and ran over to the door with a smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow, looking at Raven from the corner of my eye. Her expression reflected my thoughts: Did Jasmine seem _happy_ to see Shadow?

Sure enough he came inside, and told us to follow him down to the garden for the next trial. He caught my eye, and I gave him a determined look. I had to win the trial. If I kept on repeating that to myself, maybe it would come true.

The remaining five of us followed Shadow, me, Jasmine and Raven all walking at the back.

"What was that Jasmine?" Raven asked with a smile on her face.

"What was what?" she asked innocently.

I laughed. "_Oh!_" I mocked, "_It might be Shadow!_" I acted out a swoon for effect, and Jasmine's face went bright red when we started laughing.

"It's all for the persuasion." She said meekly. _Yeah right! _I thought.

"Naw, I think you like him." Raven teased. We entered the garden, and before Jasmine could snap back a quick reply, Shadow started talking, oblivious to our conversation.

"This is the last trial. One will succeed, and the other two will face the wrath of Vaati." He smirked, and the two other girls gulped. At least Jasmine and Raven were safe, for now. I may have made a truce with the tyke, but he was still...in-your-face-ish. "This will be a trial of wisdom, so the one who solves the puzzle first will claim the prize." A flash of light blinded my vision, and I was at last in the final trial.

We were in a cavern yet again. Ahead of me was a bridge crossing an abyss, and on the other side was a red door. Light from two fires on masts beside the red door flickered and spread dancing shadows across the stone walls. The bridge was also illuminated, and I could see there were huge tiles about 1m squared in size - laid on the bridge. The tiles had eyes engraved on them, much like the ones throughout Vaati's castle.

Shadow's voice sounded out like it did before in the last trial. "You will be given a riddle, to help you continue onto the prize. Think of them as... instructions." At that a piece of old parchment appeared in front of me, and I caught it just before it fell to the ground. It was quite a big piece of parchment, with only one sentence on it. The words read: _Cross the eyes and draw the prize. If you're wise, don't improvise._

"_Cross the eyes_ ... that may mean the bridge." I looked up. I could be part of the riddle. Cross the eyes, it could mean to walk over the bridge. I did as I thought, and ended up in front of the bright red door. It was completely plain, without even a handle. "How are you meant to open this?" I decided to give it a push. But as soon as I touched the door, a small fraction of the surface lit up yellow. Startled, I jumped back in surprise. After a few moments, the light disappeared. I looked back at the riddle. "_and draw the prize._" So...you could draw on the door? Might as well give it a go. But just as I was about to draw something, I withdrew my hand. It said don't improvise. I'd better not leave that to chance.

I looked back to the parchment. _"Cross the eyes and draw the prize. If you're wise, don't improvise." _I looked at it closely, but it hurt looking at it in the gloom. Moving over to the fire, I held t up in the light. Suddenly I saw the next hint, and I gasped. There was a mark stained into the parchment, only visible by shining a light through it.

"This could be it!" I exclaimed excitedly. There was a Z on one side - a rather wide one, better classified as a zig-zag - and on the other a rather large triangle with a smaller fraction of a triangle in the left corner. I looked back at the door, but for some reason I didn't think that I should draw it just yet. Something was nagging in my head, telling me not to. I looked back at the paper once more, and read it for the third time. _cross the eyes..._ Could that mean literally cross the eyes? I remembered something from a book I once foun in the library. It was called _optical illusions _and there was one page where you had to cross your eyes for an image to work. Maybe that was the same case here? It would make more sense with the two markings instead of one. Holding up the parchment into the light and closer to my face, I unfocused my eyes.

The markings joined, forming two triangles with one on top. _But that would be...the triforce!_ I thought. _The legendary power!_ _That was the prize? _Without thinking further of the matter, I went over to the door and drew on the given markings. Sure enough, the doors opened. Slowly at first, but then it sped up. A bright blue light emitted from the other side, and it took me a while for my eyes to adjust.

The doors now fully open, I could see inside. It was another chamber, and in the middle was a pedestal. On it was a the prize, a crystal swirl of air shining blue. taking a step inside, I was mesmerised by the beauty of it. I could feel the light shining on me, cleansing my mind of unneeded tought. I slowly walked over to it, and outstretched my hand. Suddenly a musty hand grabbed it, and I was snapped out of my trance. I could feel my heart sink through my stomach, leaving an empty abyss like in the room before. That was _my _prize. I looked up to see who had taken it, my prize. I was shocked to see another girl, holding the crystal triumphantly above her head. She wore a blue dress, and was, well, chubby.

"I got it! I got it!" She jumped up and down, and I can say it wasn't a very pretty sight. I mean, imagine a chubby girl in a loose but slim dress jumping up and down. I looked at her in shock. How could _she _get it? Wait a second...That was the girl I saved in trial one! _No wonder it took all my energy to haul that thing up._ I could feel anger welling in the hole that my heart had fell through since I was snapped from my trance. _I _was meant to win this trial! _NOT _her!

I stood glaring at her, and she noticed my deathly look I was giving, my hands clenched into fists. "_I_ won it,"She sneered."_Despite_ your tries to pry it from that prissy boyfriend of yours." _What?_ Did she just call Vaati a _prissy boyfriend_? Exactly WHO does this girl think she was? I grinded my teeth together in anger, and pointed in her face.

"One:" I hissed. "You do NOT call Vaati 'prissy'! Two: He is not my boyfriend, and I NEVER tried to get information from him to get ahead. And three:" I paused, now right in her face. "Even if you were chosen, you would die within two seconds if I had _MY_ way." She gulped, and I could see the fear in her eyes. Good, she deserved it. Another light flashed din the room, and Shadow appeared behind us.

"What'd I miss?" I joked, and I turned around. All my anger had disappeared from my face, leaving no trace.

I smiled. "Just congratulating the victor." I put on a sweet voice, the one that I used when I was in trouble at school.

Shadow looked at me, suspicion something. Yes, I had never acted like this to him, and all the evidence he needed was in the girl's face. I looked at her from the corner of my eye as I walked to the side, and she looked like she had seen a ghost. I leant on the pedstal facing away from them, and I crossed my arms.

"If you say so..." Shadow trailed off, and then walked over to the girl. He formed the usual ritual, and any moment now the girl would become one of the chosen ones.

No bright flash came, or a sudden burst of wind.  
I waited.  
Still it would not come.

"It's not working." Shadow muttered, dismayed. I snapped my head round, hope restoring back in me.

"How can it not work?" Snapped the chubby girl. "Try harder!" I snickered, and turned away. Sure enough a slap of skin sounded, and I could hear the chubby girl whine in desress.

"Don't order me around, you sack of meat!" He shouted. I laughed again, and turned back to see them. couldn't help but smile when I saw a bright red mark on her face, and a few tears in her eyes. I flicked his eyes over to me, still full of rage.

"What's up with you?" he snapped at me.

"I just enjoy a good beating, is all." I smiled, and now leant on the pedestal facing them. Shadow's anger retreated, and he tried to do the ritual again. As last time, it didn't work.

"I don't get why it's not working!" Shadow said in frustration. The girl kept silent this time, learing her lesson.

I pushed off the pedestal. "Maybe you've got the wrong person." I hinted, and walked over to him. "It would make more sense for me to be chosen..." He looked up at me with an all new form of suspicion.

"What do you know?" He asked. Oops. I forgot that I wasn't meant to know anything.

I shrugged. "I just figured it out. That would be another reason why I should win the trial of _wisdom..._" I smiled, and relief came over me when his face changed into respect.

"I've got to say, if you have figured it all out, you would be fitting." he tweaked his lips into a semi-smile, and turned to me with the prize. Well, I didn't figure it out. In fact, I still had to figure out what this treasure was that Vaati was seeking. But I am a genius, so that made up for it.

Shadow held out the crystal to me, and I placed my hands on it. A sudden rush of wind and light exploded in the room, more powerful than Jasmine and Raven's previous gusts of winds. I was surprised how only Vaati had noticed my unreasonable power, as many times as it had been shown since I had been here.

A sudden rush ran up my arms and through my body, and it felt like the wind itself was coursing through my veins. I looked at Shadow, and he gave me a look I didn't recognise. It looked similar to the expression wonder, but this was different from it. Respect? No...I couldn't place my finger on it. The wind abrupty stopped, and so did the flashing light. I looked at the back of my hand, and sure enough there was a swirl on it in blue, a symbol of wind.

"How did you know?" Shadow asked. I guess he had to be informed, it was just a must.

"...Let's say Legends and Hyrule's history was my favourite subject in school. Plus Vaati gave a few hints he didn't intend to give. You would know, you were there." My voice hardened, but I hoped he had taken the bait. He went silent, but nodded as a relpy. _He had actually believed that? _I shook off my shock, and soon we were once again in the garden. I should seriously learn this teleporting spell, it was freaking useful.

Raven and Jasmine looked up from where they were sitting on the grass, and both noticed the mark on my hand. The other two girls I barely knew were as still as statues, both horrified at what their fate was for them. I couldn't give a shit about them, especially the chubby one.

"VIO! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Raven shouted, and both she and Jasmine ran over to me, giving me a huge hug. I looked at Shadow over their shoulders, and he gave me a nod, meaning that he wouldn't say a thing about the scene that just commenced. I was now making secrets with everybody who came close to me. With Vaati there was my power, Shadow the fact that I knew more than others, and with Jasmine and Raven we kept the secret of Jasmine's fraud. Now that I come to think of it, there were secrets everywhere, in every person who I had come close to. I just have to stand on tip-toes from now on, especially after my little slip-up earlier.

"We're in this till the end, okay?" Jasmine said after letting go of me. "Promise me you won't die!"

"O...kay..." I choked out the words, Raven squeezing my neck like it was a pillow. I pried her off me, and took a deep breath. That girl was freaking well strong.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to celebrate. Oh and before you go, there's a present for you from Vaati. He told me to give the victors this." He then passed Jasmine a piece of paper. He then turned to the other girls, an evil smile crawling onto his face. I knew he was going to take them to Vaati's throne room. Sudden pictures of when I first met Vaati came to mind. Vaati had blood on his hands, and beasts of all sizes were dead on the floor. Guilt finally rushed over me, and I wished in all my heart that Vaati would go easy on them. Shadow pushed them out the door, and I tapped my forehead, shoulders and stomach. It was all I could give to them.

"Come on Vio, it turns out this is a map to our reward!" Jasmine said excitedly. I looked over to her to see that she was referring to the piece of paper. I ran over to them, my guilt retreating like a cloud, but still hovering in the horizon.

"I wonder what the reward would be." I thought out loud.

"Let's find out then!" Raven said with a smile on her face, and we set off immediately, eager to know what awaited us.

It took quite a while to get there, but in the end we finally came to a small but fancy door. It was painted purple, and on it was a red jewel with golden swirls around it t act as a door knocker.

"Typical Vaati," I muttered under my breath. Jasmine opened the door, and all three of us gasped at the awaiting room.

The floor was a polished ebony, a golden carpet shining like the sun itself. Three identical double beds sat at angles at the other end of the room. One had violet sheets, one orange and the other a dark blue/green, but all had an eye decorating them. A crystal chandelier hung from the deep red cieling, and the walls were a deep purple. Golden curtains framed the stained glass windows, casting a livley light onto the room. I ran over to the violet bed, the one on the far right.

"SHOTGUN THIS BED!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and threw myself onto the bouncy matress. I could hear the others running for their beds, and looked up to see jasmine sitting on the orange and Raven the bule/green ones.

I sat up, and noticed that under Raven's bed a suitcase was poking out. "Raven, what's in the suitcase?" I asked, and got up to take it out. The others sat on their beds, waiting to see what was inside. I unclipped the suitcase, and gasped as a beautiful dress lay inside. Why was everything in Vaati's castle so beautiful and fancy? The dress was green, with a large skirt and slim bodice. The short sleeves were laced and a large round emerald sat in the middle of the chest. It was just like the dresses you see in fairy tales, with the patterned front and the dress showing an underpattern on the skirt.

"Is that mine?" Raven exclaimed, and I gave it to her.

"Your bed, your dress." I shrugged.

"Oh look! I've got one too!" Jasmine said, and I looked up to see her bending over on her bed to see underneath. She hauled up and identical suitcase, and pulled out a nearly identical dress, but it was cream with a diamond in the middle. Both Raven and Jasmine started putting on the dresses immediately, and I turned away in respect and excitement of what was under my bed. Then a thought struck me. Usually kids would hate to see what ghouls were hiding under the bed, but we were looking for dresses. I laughed at the ironic thought, and pulled out my suitcase.

Barely breathing, never remembering when I was this exited to get a dress in my life, I flipped the catches open. I pushed the suitcase lid up, and smiled at what dress that lay before me.

My one was red, deep red in fact. The rims were decorated in golden lining, and the sleeves were long with an added length of golden lace. The skirt wasn't too large, and looked easy to move in. And in the chest, was a dark purple sapphire. I noticed in the suitcase was also a pair of matching shoes, but they were also sturdy and looked comfortable, unlike dreaded heels. Quickly putting the dress on and slipping on the shoes, I looked at the others. They both looked beautiful, their gowns matching them perfectly, both to their figure and personalty.

"You look like the perfect thing for Vaati, Vio." Jasmine teased. I blushed, but it was true. I mean, I was purple.

"Jasmine, you'll match Shadow's eyes in that dress." I answered in reply, and now she was blushing.

"Jeez, what is up with you people! Do you _live _on your boyfriends? Its always Vaati this, Shadow that! I'm doing fine on my own here!" Raven said with an outburst, and we both looked at her in shock. "Just pointing out the obvious." She muttered, and slumped on the bed. "So what do we do now?" As if in reply, there was a knock on the door.

"Its open!" I shouted, and sat on my bed too, kicking the suitcase underneath my bed and out of sight. I knew who it was before I even looked up, because it was always the same person who knocked on our doors. He was like the messenger. Of course, he was Shadow Link.

"Vaati wants to see you three. If you would follow me," He said, more polite than usual. I looked up, only to see frustration in his face.

"Shadow. What happened?" I asked, curiosity eating me more than worry. Everything makes him annoyed, and often for the most bizarre reasons.

"Nothing happenned!" He shouted, and threw his hands up in frustration. I laughed, and I walked out of the room.

"If you say so." I replied cooly. It was amusing to see him like this anyway. I turned and leant on the wall to wait for the others. I saw Jasmine and Raven exit through the doorway, Jasmine giving Shadow a fleeting look of sympathy. I widened my eyes in wonder as that one look eased Shadow... a lot. In fact, the politeness had all gone.

"If you hold us up any longer you'll be sorry." he hissed at me and Raven. There's the Shadow I knew. Rolling my eyes, I followed behind Jasmine and Shadow. Come to think of it, they were spending a lot more time together. I guess Jasmine really did like him. Well that wasn't as planned, but I guess it got him on our side.

* * *

**AYO! THEY GOT NEW DRESSES! I was battling weather Vio should get red or purple, but I decided she's go better with Red, and won't look identical to Vaati that way :3 I wonder how Shadow will react when Violet is called Vio... you know, like this is after four swords, and presumably the manga. So yeah. Found a new song, perfect for what's coming up...but it may not be in the next chappie. **

**Who watched Doctor Who? That 'balls' joke...I felt like Rory...faceplam...(If you saw that bit XD you can relate) **

**Also, I've posted my first devainART picture. It's rough yes, and she has brown hair instead of black yes, but it's my first :D the link didn't work, so just go on google and type in: Roseanna62 DevainART and I'll be first up! thankyou!  
**

**Can you guys, um, check it out please? When I'm older I want to be a comic book artist, and I've studied loads of comics and different variations of styles - as well as enjoying them. But I also have to practice, right? So, there. That's a small little fact about me :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry I took so long to update! For some reason all the teachers decided to give us 5 hour homework -_- and on top of that I have to practise for a music festival. So yeah, you can understand. The only reason I got to do this chapter is because it's inset day :p  
**

**Right, well this chapter isn't the most dramatized one of all, but we have to start somewhere. Here's your chapter!**

**Oh and I got minish cap. So yeah, I'm at the water droplets temple :3**

* * *

Chapter 12

Frustration

Shadow knocked on Vaati's throne room door. I didn't know what to feel, as Vaati was about to tell us what Shadow and I already knew. Guilt still creeped somewhere in me for snooping in Vaati's stuff, but I had a right to know why I was here.

I followed the rest in through the door Shadow just opened, and the familiar sight of Vaati's throne room. At least this time there were no dead bodies, or blood spilling over the entire floor. I felt stupid in the dress I now wore, but at least Jasmine and Raven were wearing one too. It felt like when we were all seven, and Raven's mum made us dress up as sheep for a play. Raven's mum owned a theatre and she had three actors short, so there we were. Everytime I think about it I snicker, but I held it in this time.

I looked up at Vaati, who was sitting normally on his throne. The same appearance radiated off him, one of superior air and extreme power. Yet again I was reminded not to get on his bad side, however close we were. Even with my new powers, I could not match him. I put my hand in the hidden pocket of my dress, and felt the reassuring touch of the fans Vaati himself gave me.

Shadow walked in front of us, and bowed to Vaati. "I have brought the three maidens to you, Lord Vaati." He addressed to him in a manner I have never heard him speak in. I looked at Jasmine and Raven in the corner of my eyes, who were looking at each other in confusion. They didn't know why they were called "maidens". I however was confused why Shadow said "lord" Vaati.

"So you have. Do you three like the presents I gave you?" Vaati looked at us, and the others nodded their heads hurriedly. Since when were they uncomfortable under his stare? I distinctly remembered when we were all hugging. I guess Vaati's attitude must have changed today, he seems more...serious.

Shadow was still standing in front of us when Vaati called him over. He obediently walked up to him, and stopped when he was about an arms length away. Then Vaati reached into his cloak, and produced...a book? Recieving the object, Shadow stood to the side. The book was brown, with golden embellishments on it. I tried to make out the title but before I could start on the first word, Vaati called us up. Snapping from my concentration, I joined the others who were already walking up to Vaati. Their steps were stiff and hesitant, and Raven was twiddling with her hair. Why were they so nervous?

"I'm sure all three of you are curious to know why you are even here in the first place." _duh! _"It's because I need you three to retrieve my treasure for me. Lets say that if you don't, you'll face the same fate as the girls who were previously in here." That did it. Jasmine and Raven where completely stiff now, shaking with fear. Or was it that the room was still enchanted? The air was cold with fear, so I couldn't tell anyway.

Was he even_ going_ to tell me something I didn't know? Like, _what _the treasure is? Gradually becoming frustrated, I tried to find something to keep my anger low. Putting my hand back in my pocket, I became calm as soon as I felt the fans there. Usually I wasn't this easily angered, but the fact that he wasn't telling me what I wanted to know was transforming me into a ticking bomb. Any second I will explode, and I didn't want to be anywhere near Vaati when it did.

"Shadow will give you further instructions, and you will follow his orders." He looked at me, still oblivious to the truce me and Shadow made. I nodded, and that was enough to keep him talking. "By the time you get back here, I expect you to have what I want. Now go." He ordered, and clicked his fingers. Suddenly we were on the edge of a field, hidden in the shadows. A twang of pain played through me when I realised I wouldn't see Vaati again in who knows how long. And to make matters worse, he didn't even tell us what the treasure was! Damn, I was so close too. In the end we'll know, so I just had to keep it together until then. The last time I lost my concentration I was close to missing my goal.

Looking around me, I tried to identify my surroundings. To my right was a shady woodland, and to my left was a corn field bathed in golden light. In the distance was Hyrule castle, so we were somewhere in the south eastern region. A warm breeze blew on my face, and I turned to see Jasmine running out in the field like a child. Rolling my eyes, I watched as Raven joined her as well, both running past each other and apparently having a race. I guess they haven't exactly been as active as I have, and were missing the sun. I looked at Shadow, who was sitting down and reading the book Vaati gave him. I could see the title clearer, and it read _The Art of Magic_. Magic! Why on earth would Vaati give him that? I looked over his shoulder, but he snapped it shut before I could even look at the pictures. He looked up at me, annoyance clear on his face.

"You can look when all three of you are ready." He stated. _When we're ready? What the heck is that supposed to mean? _Shaking the thought from my head, I looked back over to Jasmine and Raven.

"Oi! Idiots!" They both turned to me, their playtime disrupted. "Get back over here!" They looked at each other, and straightened up. _Finally _they had realised how stupid they looked. Anyway, Shadow couldn't go get them, the light would hurt him too much. They trampled through the knee-high grass and arrived back in the shade out of breath. Shaking my head, I turned back to shadow. I still had questions for him.

"As much as I want to ask what this 'treasure' is, you probably wouldn't answer me. So, what are we going to do in this mission we've been set? Plus what's the book for?" I pointed at the book he was holding, and leant on one hip. Shadow stood up, and started walking into the woodlands, talking as he went.

"We're going to capture three very important people, and sacrifice them to Vaati. And this book will teach you three how to sacrifice them." I looked in shock at the other two. We're going to _sacrifice people? _Suddenly horrid images came into mind as I saw myself holding a knife to some unfortunate soul. Shivering, I ran up to Shadow. I wasn't very successful as the dress got in the way and scratched at the skirt. A bramble ripped the material at the knee, and my anger blew up inside me.

"This is why I don't wear dresses!" In my anger, I ripped the whole dress, so the skirt ended at the knee with the white underskirt already fraying. Chucking the scraps away, I sighed in relief. I could finally move freely again.

"Anger issues." I heard Shadow utter under his breath, and just as I was about to throw myself at him, Jasmine caught my shoulder. I snapped my head round to her, and she gave me a pleading look. Letting go of my anger, I could think clearly again.

"Thanks." she smiled, and let go of me.

Then Raven moved forwards, to catch up with Shadow. "So where are we going anyway?" She called. Shadow turned, barley visible as he had already trekked through the brambles. His red eyes shone like dying embers, the shaded woodlands tinted blue.

"Link's home." _The hero in green_.

* * *

**This one is also shorter than most, but as most of you are living in america I wanted to get this out there before you got home from school (or wherever you work). So yeah! A bit dull, I have to say so myself. But in the next chapter there will be some funny stuff! Right, I am going to go work on the next one, so chow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! Just been shopping with my gals so I could go for writing a chapter! **

**So in this chapter, I'm planning some action! I dropped a hint of who they were after in the last chapter, and I'm so happy that you're now all wondering who it will be! Well, you'll just have to read to find out (insert evil laugh here).**

**Spanish teacher is already talking about NC assessments after two weeks of school -_- I hate it when that happens.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Violet and Violet

We were going to Link's house. So he was a sacrifice? I understand Shadow and Vaati wanting revenge on him, but for him to be a _sacrifice_. It was out of the ordinary, but nothing that has happened so far is ordinary.

We have been trekking through these woods for goddesses knows how long, the sun blocked out and we were sheltered from any night breeze. Often I scratched myself on the tree's outstretched arms, their winding feet tripping me over and their laughs creaking through the entire woods. I could only just see Shadow up ahead, the only thing that I could track him by was the sound of his feet crunching on the autumn leaves scattered across the musty floor. Jasmine and Raven were somewhere behind me.

Suddenly Shadow dissapeared. I knew this would happen eventually, but he was completely gone. No sound, no trace. Panicking, I ran to where I saw him last. It looked like any other part of the forest, and I turned in search of those teasing red eyes.

"Shadow!" I called, worry shooting through me. Soon enough Jasmine and Raven caught up with me, and noticed the worry on my face. They too looked round, but Shadow was nowhere to be seen. "Shadow!" I called again.

Something rustled in the tree above us. We all looked up, hoping to see Shadow up there. But there were only the shaking leaves from the previous movement we heard. Becoming slightly scared, I snapped my head round as I heard a scuttle to my right. Reaching into my pocket, I braced for whatever was there. Jasmine and Raven were also looking round, fear hinting in their eyes. Then, out of the blue, I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. Letting out a small scream, I twisted round and swung on whoever was there. My wrist was caught in mid air, and I saw that it was Shadow. Fury rushing through me, I saw the shock and glee in his face.

"I didn't know the woods scared you so much." The said with a smile. Yanking my wrist out of his hand, and pushed him back. He was too close to me for comfort.

"It's not the woods, it's what's _in _them. Damn you, where the heck did you run off to?" He turned around, and walked through a tall bush that I hadn't noticed earlier. "What the total heck?" I pointed at the bush and looked at Raven. "Did you see that?"

"What, him being rude? That's no surprise." She shrugged.

"Or him disappearing in a bush?" Raven suggested.

"No, no!" I then looked closer at the bush, and pointed out a ladybug sitting on a leaf. "This bug just flew around Shadow Link's ear without even annoying him! I wonder how it _did _that!" I looked in fascination at the little bug, wondering how this bug didn't even make Shadow turn an eye. I didn't even notice Raven and Jasmine exchanging peculiar glances. Jasmine and Raven both nodded at each other, and all of a sudden they had lifted me up by the arms and I was being carried through the bush. Writhing, I fought my way out of their grasp when we were on the other side. Shadow was once again looking at the book, leaning on a tree. The woods had thinned considerably on the other side of the bush, and I could now see that on the other side was a small cottage. The occupants were clearly inside as smoke was drifting up and out of the chimney, the thatched roof gleaming gold in the autumn evening light. So this was Link's house.

I was about to move forward when Shadow stuck out an arm, blocking my path. Shutting the book, he put in down on the stump of the tree. I whacked his hand out of the way, and looked at him with a killer glance. As usual he only enjoyed my response, so I let it pass._  
_

"So...In there is Link? He's one of the...sacrifices?" Raven said hesitantly. I looked back at the house, the owner not knowing what they were in for. Shadow nodded in half of a reply.

"One Link is in there that we want, yes." I stopped, and looked at him, believing that I misheard him.

"_One Link?_" I questioned. The I looked at Jasmine, and she too had an expression of confusion.

Shadow looked at all three of us, and connected our confused looks. "Oh right. You don't know yet. Here, it's better to see for yourself. Follow me." He smirked as he walked off on a path in the shade, and we followed reluctantly. He led us to the back of the house, where a small window was cut into the wall showing a busy living room inside. From where we were at, I could see the floor was wooden, the walls unfurnished bricks but fitted in with the chestnut furniture of a usual living room. Four people were sitting inside, eating what looked like tea. One wore green, one blue, another red and the last violet. They looked just like SHadow's outfit, yet theirs were considerably less sinister. One other change was that they all had blonde bushy hair. They sat on pillows, and we all looked back at Shadow. He gestured to look inside to see the people, and so we all moved closer to the window.

I gasped when I saw that the same face on each of the people. They were exactly like Shadow Link! I looked back at Shadow and them, seeing the same face each time. Yet they had bright blue eyes, Shadow's red. Then Raven asked Shadow what we were all thinking. "How can this be? I can understand you being identical to _Link_, but not Link being identical to _four people_!" We all turned to Shadow, waiting for a reply. Shadow had been clearly expecting this, as he spoke in a melancholic tone.

"The hero in green, called Link, withdrew a sword called the four sword in order to save his _beloved_ Princess Zelda. Referring to the name, the sword split the hero into four clones, each with different personalities. The green one is obviously the original, he is annoyingly persistent and dedicated. The blue one is a cocky bastard and agressive, and the red is a wimp and always having mood swings." He looked inside with us, and stared with what looked like a longing yet...hurt look? I looked in as well, and saw that he missed out the violet one.

"What about that purple one?" I asked. I noticed that Shadow clenched his fists. His voice was tight when he replied to me.

"That one... let's say he is very loyal and very clever." He looked at me. he seemed so much older at that moment. Colder, Meaner. he looked so...

Alone.

A sudden urge of pity overwhelmed me, but I held it in. One thing I did know about Shadow, was that he _hated _pity. I looked back at the four links. "So which one are we going to capture?" I asked. He eased up again as soon as he let the purple out of his mind.

"The green one is who we want. We leave the others. Right listen up, I'm going to tell you the plan." All of us turned to him, excitement and dread building up creating a paradox within my soul.

* * *

I stood outside the door of the cottage, waiting for Shadow's signal. I looked in through the window in the door, and saw shadow teleport inside, round the corner so the boys inside couldn't see him. They were all unaware of the four people who were about to disrupt their lovely group of four.

Seeing my signal of Shadow entering the building, I knocked on the door. The muffled mutter stopped abruptly, and I could hear someone getting up and walking to the door. I heard them say "I wonder who that could be," and open the door. The blue link answered the door, and I could see confusion suddenly appearing on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked. I answered in a worried tone:

"My name is Violet. I heard that the house of the knight of Hyrule lived here and- and-" I faked a break down, tears rolling down my face. The purple one came up behind the blue, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You can tell us what's wrong. I assume you came here for help?" He asked, and I looked up to see a small smile on his face. How cute.

"Shadow Link is on the loose!" They both looked shocked, and then the blue one looked outside, anger replacing his weakness of shock.

"Where!?" He asked in a loud voice.

"I don't kn-know! He just set my town alight, and I overheard him talking to himself about the four links and revenge, and-" Now all four were at the door. They had all clearly overheard my conversation, and were now out of the house with their swords held in their hands. Then the green one looked at me.

"We'll protect you, don't worry." I then grabbed his arm.

"It's _you _who I'm worried about! He said he's just after you!" All the Link's turned to me in confusion.

"Why only him!? What's so special about him!?" Blue bursted out.

"I feel so left out..." Red muttered.

"Interesting..." Trailed off Vio.

I let go of green, not trying to give away my position by snickering at their insolence. Suddenly the door to the cottage slammed behind us, and I knew that I could soon give up my performance.

"My, you four haven't changed one bit." I turned to see Shadow walking like he usually does, with confidence and a dominant air. He obviously shut the door from the inside, locking everyone out. Perfect. I was closest to Shadow, just as planned.

"Though this little rat gave me away, it makes no difference." He then grabbed me, and put his sword up to my throat. The cold blade dug at my neck, and I didn't have to act out my fear. Him and I aren't exactly...simpatico.

The four links immediately put their guard up, but were hesitant to attack in fear of my life.

"Surrender Green, or the girl gets it." Growled Shadow. he was enjoying this, I could tell. Holding a sword to my throat without getting in trouble, and to have Green humiliated was like him receiving a birthday present.

Green stepped forwards, but pointed his sword at Shadow. Then the others did so too. Light ebbed around their swords, and I soon became panicked.

"Oh four sword..." declared Green. What were they doing?

"Give us-" Suddenly Jasmine and Raven screamed in the woods close by. This was our back-up plan.

"Somebody! Help us!" They pleaded. The Links' attack was fading, their concentration lacking.

"Somebody else is in need of help?" Red asked in a cute little voice.

"I need to help them!" Green said.

"But if you leave, we can't make Shadow disappear." Vio said calmly. Like Shadow said, their attack could only work if they were in union.

"We know that, asshat!" Blue shouted at Vio.

They didn't realise that they were having a conversation right in front of us. I looked up at Shadow, and he looked back down at me. Rolling my eyes, I continued the act.

"I thought you four were heroes! Can't you see he is holding a _sword to my neck_?" That caught their attention. Then Jasmine and Raven screamed again, so now they were torn.

"It appears we'll have to split up." Green growled, obviously hating Shadow with all his content. I wasn't surprised. "Red and Blue, go help the others calling!" He ordered. Red ran off immediately, but Blue was less obedient. Grunting, he went off after Red. Then Vio turned to Shadow. "Fight us like a man, Shadow. If you have any pride left, you'll let her go." He spoke with utter calm, his words smooth and not angered. Did Shadow and Vio have a past?

Shadow laughed. "Gladly." He then let go of me gently, and I stood to his side. I was glad I didn't have to act any more. Shadow passed me a sword he had been keeping for this moment, one he forged with his magic. "Two against two sounds fair, doesn't it?" He looked at me, and I smirked.

"I bagsee the purple one, if you don't mind." I looked back to my opponents, both their faces filled with wonderful confusion. Confusion makes their decisions sloppy.

"Fine by me." Shadow replied. We then both started attacking out opponents, him taking a running stance and a over head blow. I however took something more subtle, taking a run, and then a side slash at Vio, making him jump to the side.

"You're with him?!" He shouted, and I took a stab at him. He was reluctant to hit me.

"You make it sound like I'm his girlfriend!" I glared, and took a few swings at him. His left side was dominant over his right, and that was all I needed.

"You're terrible at sword fighting you know." Vio tried insulting me. Well, he didn't know that I was coordinating his attacks, did he?

"That's what you think." I the slashed at him from my right to my left, and as I estimated, he went to the left. Quickly redirecting my sword, I slashed upwards. I ripped a hole all the was up his shirt, cutting his belt and his hair. Fortunately for him, he had jumped out of the way in time, and now saw that I was a danger to him. Yet still he refused to attack.

"Why do you hesitate?" I asked, a smirk crawling on my face. I stopped. He stopped.

"Because I don't know if you've been brainwashed or not." My brain started clicking. Maybe I could use this to my advantage. I let my smirk fall, and made a face like when you forget something.

"Wait..." I dropped the tip of the blade, so it wasn't pointing at him any more. I put a hand up to my head, as if I had a headache. Then I made my knees buckle, making me fall forwards into him. He caught me, letting his guard down completely. Over his shoulder I saw Shadow looking at me through his fight with Green, but I winked at him and resumed my act.

"It's been hell, all the things they've done to me-" I sobbed into his shoulder, and he held me there.

"You're with us now. You don't need to worry." As if to hug him back, I brought my hands up behind him - sword in hand. Swivelling it round, I aimed the hilt for the pressure point at the back of his neck. Then, jabbing him with all my might, he fell to the floor unconscious. I'm so glad they taught self-defence in school.

"Take his sword!" Shadow yelled over the clangs of his and Green's swords blocking each other. I dropped my sword which faded in the shadows of the sunset, and picked up Vio's. Now they were powerless.

I turned to Shadow and Green's fight, both tiring.

"It's time to end this," Green huffed.

"I agree." Shadow said with a devious hint. "Play time's over!" He then took a huge slash at Green, a huge amount of power emanating from that one sword. Green was sent flying backwards, their defeat sweet. I stood by Shadow, and we looked at the second unconscious Link in the scene. Green had hit a tree, shaking the branches of it's dying leaves.

"You're pretty sly." Shadow complemented.

"And you're pretty powerful." I said as a complement back. We then looked at each other, and we both had a new-found respect for each other. I smiled. "Let's tie him up and get out of here, before Blue and Red get here."

He nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

**My back is hurting, and my throat is sore.**

**I couldn't possibly write any more.**

**Though I feel I've cut it short,**

**You must make do with what I brought.**

**For I have school tomorrow, just like you**

**And mum's rantings aren't very new.**

**She wants me to sleep, for me to grow,**

**She doesn't like me, the way I show**

**how short I am when next to my friends**

**I just throws her round the bend.**

**Yet I defy her, because I'm not perfect**

**And she is not correct**

**When she says she is better, prettier,**

**And yes she is a lot skinnier,**

**But do you really love me, mum, **

**Or do you love what she's become?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I LOST MY PLACE IN MY ANIME! NOOOOOO!**

**I need to ask you guys two things. Can you see the full title of this chapter other than Chapter 14? I was just wondering if you could see the document title. If you can...whoops : )**

**And do you mind the large gaps of updates? It's just I've been so busy, I was wondering if it also gave you time too, you know? And if you don't, then no sweat. Half term is coming up soon for me and hopefully I will complete this story in that glorious week of autumn :D**

* * *

Chapter 14

Campfire

"Let- me- go!" Green shouted as he tried to free himself from his bounds. Branches and brambles scratched his defiant face and tore his tunic. My surge of excitement had long gone, and once again I felt sickly of what we were going to do to him, what we _were _doing to him. I watched as Shadow ruthlessly tugged Green along by a rope bound to his wrists like a dog. Me and Shadow had quickly taken green after Violet Link and Green Link had fallen. We were now going back to the meetup point all four of us had agreed on.

Stumbling across the forest floor, we finally arrived in a small meadow. The sun had gone down a few moments ago, so no sunlight touched the pink and yellow flowers scattered across the lush green grass. To the side a cliff of stone towered above the trees. I walked to the cliff, and pulled back a bush to reveal a cave. Inside was a small home, and admittedly Shadow told us used to live here so he could keep an eye of the four Links. There was a bed, a chair and a small candle. It would provide a perfect hideout until the others got here. Letting Shadow and Green in first, I looked back to see if anyone was there. Seeing no-one I entered the cave.

Shadow tied Green to a rock jutting out from the wall, and lit the candle. Green struggled against his bounds, but Shadow tied him down tight. Quickly giving up his struggle. He stared at us with a cold glare. I tossed this thought aside and sat on the chair. When would Jasmine and Raven get here?

"Why are you doing this? What are you planning in those sick minds of yours?" He hissed at us with defiance, yet Shadow just laughed and sat on the bed.

"Just following orders from lord Vaati." He threw Green a smug look, and I noticed Link's face turn pale and go stiff. Did Vaati's name strike fear in this hero? Was he even the hero the legends foretold of?

"Vaati? He's back?" He said shocked, and I did detect his voice quavering. Shadow however was enjoying Green's fear, his face twisted into a crude smile.

"Damn right he is! And this time, you can't stop him! You want to know why?" He stood up and pointed at Green, "You'll have to end three innocent lives to get to him!" He laughed, and was oblivious to the fact that he may be letting slip of the plan to me.

"Who are these so called innocent lives?" Green declared, his fear gone from his sky blue eyes.

Shadow then turned to me, and just as he was about to speak, the curtain of leaves across the mouth of the cave opened and a ragged Jasmine and Raven came in. Their dresses were torn yet hair strangely perfect. Jasmine immediately ran over to Shadow and gave him a huge hug. Stumbling backwards, Shadow blinked in surprise.

"I missed you." She whispered. I made a gagging face to Raven, and we both laughed.

"What the blazes happened to you, Raven?" I exclaimed, looking at her dress. Raven looked at me, and then realising what I was going on about, the explained.

"Oh. We had to create a convincing image for those other Links. That angry one and the really cute one." She replied, and shrugged. She then poked her head round Shadow and Jasmine who were tearing away from each other. I looked too, and saw that Link was still sitting there, hopelessly confused at the two newcomers.

"Shadow, I didn't know anyone actually _liked _you." He smirked, and his punishment was Shadow punching him in the face.

"You better watch what you say, your days are numbered." Shadow growled, his red eyes mimicking the rage of fire. Green was still defiant, and he just spat out the blood from his mouth at Shadow's feet.

"You think you have won already, but Vio, Blue and Red are still out there, and will hunt you down. And anyway, _she's _not innocent" he then looked at me, and then back at Shadow, "She's a creature of darkness, nothing more nothing less!" _What? _I thought._ Who did he think he was, picking on me? In the state that he was in, he should be whimpering like a small child! How **dare** he think of me as just a creature of darkness!I am much, much more, and he is only just beginning to realise my full potential!_

I was furious now, and I felt a chill breeze sweep through the cave and swirl around my ankles, the wind extinguishing the small candle. The smoke circled round the cave, and everyone turned their attention to me. The cave was dark, and the wind was now blowing my hair in all directions. I clenched my fists causing the wind gave a sudden burst of energy, making goosebumps rise on my arms.

"Who do you think you are, judging me like that?" I glared straight the blue eyed hero, fear and shock penetrating his defiant face yet again. I walked up to the crouching boy, and looked down at his face. "You don't know _anything_ about me. Do you _think_ I wanted to be part of this scheme? I didn't choose this as my life, I was _stolen_ from my family! All three of us were! And yet you seem to know enough to call me as a _creature of darkness_? I wasn't born in the dark realm, Link! I am just like you!" Green still looked at me, his blonde hair whipping around his face.

"You are nothing like me. You may be a light dweller, but your heart has been tainted black." His face was pitiful, as if he could relate to me. "You wouldn't know the difference between right and wrong even if you looked at it in the face." I was just about to reply when we heard distant calls from outside the cave.

"_Green! Green! Where are you?" _It was the other Links, their voice were identical to Green's.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Shouted Link, and I immediately covered up his mouth. However the job had been done, and I could hear the others shouting, their voices growing louder by the second.

"Time to go!" Shadow said, and casted a teleportation spell. But I wasn't done with Green yet.

* * *

We all appeared where we had started off, on the border of that field and the dark forest. All of us had fallen on the impact of the teleportation, unlike the times I had teleported with Vaati. I saw Shadow help Jasmine up, and I caught that fleeting glance that me and Vaati used to have. A twang of pain and jealousy shot through me, but the feeling had gone as soon as I saw Green trying to get away through the dense thicket. It appeared he had twisted his ankle or something of the sort, as he was limping to an extreme extent and hadn't even bothered to pick up his trailing rope that so happened to me passing me by. Grinning, I grabbed the rope and gave it a yank. Green fell over from the unexpected pull and gave a howl of pain as he fell to the ground of his injured ankle.

"Goddesses, Violet!" Jasmine exclaimed, and ran over to Green. She immediately started to check his wounds and ankle, finding many from his fight with Shadow. Raven gave me that look saying 'what is wrong with you?', and went to help Jasmine. Green was now crying, and I stood up and walked next to Shadow who was smiling at me with a totally different look from Raven's saying 'Nice'. He then held out his fist, and I bumped it with my own. We laughed to ourselves as Green was unable to stop crying, tears rolling from his eyes.

"Look at you! You've twisted you ankle and cut it with goodness knows what! You could die from infection!" Jasmine busied over Green, whilst Raven sat watching. Suddenly Shadow entered panic mode.

"WHAT? He could _die_?" He ran his fingers through his hair, and started pacing. Being the closest to him, I heard all that he mumbled in his frantic pacing. "Not good not good. He needs to be _alive_! But we need to set for the next destination as soon as possible...but my teleportation powers, they don't work anymore! _NOT _good. Damn, and I need to teach them things from the book!" HE then froze. "THE BOOK! AWWWWW!" The book? Did he mean the one that Vaati gave him? The one that he left on the stump of the tree...damn he was unorganised. He threw his hands up in frustration, and then turned to me.

"I need to go. Set camp up here, don't light a fire. Get food. Keep him quiet!" Shadow then looked at the wailing Green, and then disappeared in the forest once again.

"That scatterbrain." I sighed to myself, and then went over to Green. I grabbed his wounded ankle, and as a result he cried out even more.

"You shut your trap hole or I will make you feel even more pain than you are experiencing right now? Got it?" Still he cried. I tightened the grip on his ankle. He screamed out in pain. "GOT IT?" I let go, and Green's wails turned down it's volume substantially. He looked at me with watery eyes, and I noticed Raven and Jasmine looking at me in horror. "What?" I shrugged them off, and thought of what to do next. Shadow said to set up camp here, so I would.

* * *

"Violet, this food is delicious!" Jasmine complimented me as she dug into her third fish. Good thing there was a river nearby. I looked round the camp that I had made since Shadow had gone. The sun had long gone down, and the fire I made was the only light left.

I had cleared an area for us to sleep in, and made a fire pit in the middle to cook the food on. Using hay from the fields, I made five slapdash beds. It wasn't five star, but it would do for the night.

"Jasmine, how could you eat that? That is another being that you are eating!" of course, Jasmine being the person she is, she would never eat meat. My mum once called her a vegetarian. She was still hunched over Green, healing him with urbs that she made previously.

"Because I can." Raven replied between a mouth of fish. I laughed, and took a bite out of my fish. I looked over at Green, who was sitting on his bed, a rope around his torso leading to a tie around the sturdiest tree I could find nearby. he ate first, as I remembered from Shadow's mumbling at he needed him alive. So to heal, he needed food. When I gave it to him, he looked at me like I was going to be nice from now on. I simply gave him the food and walked away.

I took a drink of the water I retrieved from the river also, and could say I hadn't eaten such a decent meal as this in a long while. Suddenly there was a rustle in the thicket behind me, and a very worn out Shadow appeared at last. He saw Green tied and quiet, the camp sat and the fire. "YOU IDIOT! I SAID NO FIRE!" He immediately ran up to it and started putting it out by stomping on it, throwing the book to the side which he had trekked so long for. I got up, splattering my fish on the floor. I grabbed Shadow and hauled him away from the fire. "Get off me! I have to put it out!" he ordered.

"Shadow! Shadow, listen!" Shill he tried to put out the fire. Sparks flied from his repeated kicks at the fire, and at last I dragged him away from the fire. "SHADOW! I used nostlia wood! NOSTLIA WOOD! IT DOESN'T SMOKE!" I shouted. He immediately stopped struggling, and looked at me.

"Nostlia? How on earth did you know how to use that? And how did you know why I didn't want there to be smoke?" I sighed, and looked at the dying fire.

"Shadow," I patted him on the shoulder. "You have yet to realise how clever I am." I shook my head, and passed him the food I had saved for him. "Look, you eat this while I get some more firewood." he looked at the fish on the makeshift plate of leaves Raven made and sat down. He suddenly groaned in agony, and immediately clutched his right foot. With concern, I sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" Shadow put the food to the side, and slowly removed his boot. I gasped as I saw burn marks sketched across his foot.

"Shadow, my baby!" Jasmine squealed, and ran over to him. But Shadow stopped her as soon as she got up.

"No Jasmine, you need to heal Green. He is priority." he said matter-of-factly, and gently touched his foot. He recoiled in pain. I looked at Shadow with concern.

"Can't you use your magic to heal yourself?" I asked.

"My magic is severely limited right now for some odd reason. I could barely manage the teleportation." I breathed in, and suddenly an idea hit me.

"Why don't I heal you?" He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You have magic?"

oh.

my.

goddesses.

"HOW FUCKTARDED ARE YOU?" I exploded. "I CANNOT COUNT HOW MANY TIMES YOU HAVE SEEN ME USE MAGIC! EVEN VAATI HAS SEEN IT!"

...

Nobody moved. Shadow looked at me with shock. I facepalmed myself, and looked at Raven. "Gather the nostlia wood. We need fire to survive the night." I then looked at Jasmine. "Keep doing what you are doing, it seems to be working." I then looked at shadow. "Is there a spell in that book to teach me how to heal you?" He looked over at the book that was strewn aside in the dust.

"Yeah, there is actually. Page 66." I went and picked it up, and sat back next to Shadow. It was hard to read in what little light there was, but I could make out the words. After revising the page, I looked at Shadow. "I'll give it a go." Shadow looked at me in a way that even I couldn't translate, but I looked at his foot instead. I put my hands above it, and read the spell from the page.

"sanare conflictus super hanc pauperi animae!"

Shadow's skin started glowing blue, and under my hand I started moving the light too all the areas of the burn. Soon enough, his foot was as good as new.

"Vio-I-," Shadow stuttered.

"Shut up and eat your fucking dinner already." I was still pissed. When will this boy learn how to stop being so...difficult? I spun round and looked at the fire's glowing embers. Suddenly I realised that he called me Vio. Since when did he start calling me by my nickname? I looked at him from the corner of my eye. he had started eating his dinner in silence, and I glanced at Jasmine hunched over Green still. Raven cam back with more wood, and I put it on the fire.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

I shivered. The fire had long gone out, and even the moonlight refused to shine down on me. Everyone had gone to sleep, but I couldn't. Finding peace up in the trees, I had spent who knows how long of the night up here. I found it calming to watch the hayfield shimmer in the granted moonlight, swaying in the night breeze.

Suddenly I heard a rustle from below. I looked down at the four, and saw Shadow turning in his sleep. he was lucky he could even catch some shut eye. I turned back to the scene.

Again there was a rustle. I snapped my head in frustration, and saw Shadow actually getting up. Could he not get any sleep too? He looked round and saw my vacant bed.

"Vio?" There he was again, saying my nickname. "Vio?" He looked around desperately. I rolled my eyes.

"Up here." he looked up in my direction, and his expression softened.

"What are you doing up there?" He asked, and in a flash he was sitting next to me, being a Shadow and all he could move that quick.

I shrugged. "Couldn't get any sleep." I was unusually calm, I didn't know why. Usually when I am abound this dufus I am always on edge. But now was different.

"Ah." He said. Our feet angled from the branch we were sitting on. "So. How long have you had your powers?" He asked.

"No idea." I laughed. "It seems that whenever I am angry, wind seems to erupt around me. Don't know why." I swept back my hair. "not that it matters. This is a clear advantage, I could learn how to control it from Vaati."

"No, this is different. Vaati commands his power from raw power and complete control. Yours is more...free, in a way." He pondered on the fact. I could see what he meant though.

"Hmm. Well, we don't know for sure." No-one talked. Nature's song filled the silence. Suddenly the wind perked up, and Shadow's hat fell off.

"No you don't!" Shadow exclaimed, and caught it just in time. He put in back on, and put his hands back down on the branch, and he accidentally put his left hand on mine. "Oh. Sorry." And then he took it off. "Well I'm going back to bed." he then jumped down and soon was back in bed, sound asleep.

I looked at him lying there. He reminded me so much of Vaati. he was kinda cute, like Vaati. No, not like Vaati. He was cute in his own way. I liked how he was so calm and confident...

"Shit!" I caught myself in my train of thought. What was I thinking?

More important, what was I feeling?

* * *

**drrraaaaaaama booooooomb!**

**well, night peoples of the earth.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heya guis! I know it's been a while, but here's your harvest present.**

**Been boogie boarding with my best bud in November here in DEVON! BEAT THAT CRAZINESS! **

**So, two days till school. D: kill me now**

* * *

Chapter 15

Meeting Royalty

A ticklish pain penetrated me from sleep. An ice cold water droplet had slipped off the autumn leaf and fallen onto my bare neck. I shivered as it slid further down my skin under my clothes. Slowly unravelling myself from the awkward position I'd slept in, I groaned as cramp screamed at my limbs. I stretched, lost balance and fell out of the tree. _The tree? _ _I slept in the tree?! Damn it!_ I lay still for a while as my breath returned to normal and the ache in my stomach ebbed away. Then lay quiet a little longer to see if my clumsiness had woken anyone.

No-one seemed to have moved. I got up and brushed myself off to see the two Links sleeping in an almost identical position, both their hands under their heads and legs curled in towards the fire. Jasmine lay gracefully curved around the sprawled out Raven, who had taken up all the cushiony straw. I smirked, and looked around to see what time of day it was.

The autumn sunrise lit the field of hay with a soft amber light, fog still clinging to the frosted leaves on the trees and bushes. The castle town on the other side of the mist lay dormant like the animals in the shaded woods to my right.

I turned back to the others. Still they peacefully slept around the dead fire. "Rise and shine" I whispered, and went around waking everyone up. I kicked Raven who woke with a jolt, and poked Jasmine until her eyes flickered open with annoyance. I turned to Shadow and ripped the blanket off him that he forged earlier, and he immediately sat up in alarm and growled at me. Laughing, I chucked the blanket back in his face and went to wake up Green.

I stooped down to the sleeping boy, and gently shook his shoulders. He was still healing, but Jasmine said he could walk now. He opened his eyes slowly and I could see his brain trying to reason why he was here. Soon he recognised me and his surroundings, and shuffled away from me.

"What do you want?" He asked in a rude manner. I simply let this slide and stood up.

"Time to go." I pulled him up by his arm and picked the blanket up too, draping it round his shoulders.

He looked at me with shock. "Why are you being so nice?" he asked.

"Because," I started to reply whilst stomping on the ashes to check is there were any hot embers. "It's cold out and we need you alive. Don't want you catching hypothermia." I then looked at Shadow, who had removed the beds and all trace that we were residing here. He stood up straight, and looked at the 3 girls awaiting his call.

"I think it's time we go visit Link's old friend, Zelda." Raven and Jasmine gasped.

"The _princess? She's _one of the _sacrifices?" _Jasmine whispered in horror, and thankfully Green didn't hear her. Good thing, otherwise he might know too much. But why capture Link and Zelda? What do they have that Vaati wants?

"Right, well, let's go." Shadow ordered, and started to trek through the trees again with Link tailing behind him by the rope. This time we were going north west, towards castle town.

* * *

"Are we nearly there yet?" Whined Raven.

"For the last time, NO!" Shouted Shadow. In his frustration he tugged Green's rope, and Green was sent flying. It had been a three hour trek so far, but we left the forest long ago. Now we were travelling through a valley, shaded to keep Shadow from the light and from prying eyes of travellers. Jasmine had gone into a trance and Raven was struggling to even keep up. I looked back to green and saw his legs tremble as he tried to get back up, but failed and landed with a thump.

Shadow growled in frustration. "Get up!" I analysed the situation and then ran up to Green.

"Shadow, he needs to stay off his ankle. I'll carry him." I then pulled Green up, and Shadow was looking at me with shock.

"You're offering to carry him?" He then chucked me the rope binding Green and shrugged. "Just don't hold me up." I caught the rope, and looked at Green.

"Come on," I then put my arm behind his back, "Make an effort to jump. One, two, three," he then jumped from his good foot, and I put my arm underneath his knees. He was lighter than I expected, and I continued the trek. about five minutes in, I noticed Green looking at me.

"What?" Realising he had been caught, he blushed and looked away.

"Nothing." I laughed.

"What?" he looked back at me.

"I never got your name." I laughed again, and stepped over a large rock on the path Shadow had chosen.

"It's Violet. And that's Jasmine and Raven." I then pointed to the others with my head.

"Violet? I would have expected something more sinister." he smirked, and then yelped in surprise when I lifted him in the air to get him in a more comfortable position. "I guess I deserved that." he then laughed, and I did too. He then started conversing with me again. "You seem to have two personalities, you know." I paused for a second.

"I guess you could say that. Born this way." I shrugged, making him move as well.

"Oi, You lot!" I heard Shadow shout up ahead, and both of our smiles faded as we looked up at him. He was standing on the top of the valley on a large boulder, and I could see the castle behind him. "We need to set up camp here. Jasmine, look after green, make sure he doesn't escape. Raven, you build a camouflaged shelter. Violet, come up here." He gave out his orders, and jumped off the rock, onto the wet grass.

"Set up camp?" Raven asked. And then excitedly continued on, "Are we finally here yet?" Shadow shot her a look of annoyance, and Raven shrank away from him.

"For you, yes." He spoke through his teeth. "Me and Violet are carrying onto the castle to retrieve the princess." He then looked at Jasmine. "I am trusting you two to have set up a decent camp here when we return. Guards will be searching for us, so it must be able to hide us from view. Got it?" They both nodded hurriedly, and started busying themselves with Shadow's orders. I put green down next to the boulder that Shadow was previously standing on, and ran to catch up with Shadow who was already on hyrule field. Fog held hyrule castle in it's clutches and my shoes squealed on the damp grass. I was curious to what Shadow was going to do at the castle, and many ideas came to mind.

"So what's the plan Shadow? Teleport into the princess' chambers and kidnap her? Climb on a dragon and attack the castle?" I suggested, but Shadow shook his head.

"For some odd reason my magic has not been flowing through me as well as it used to. I have been saving every ounce for the one thing I can do in this state: I can only shapeshift to look like green. But that is enough for my plan.

"Given our situation, we must travel through castle town without anyone noticing us, and enter the castle as Link. The hero is well known, and so the guards will allow him in. Then, we travel to the princess' chambers, and knock her out. From there, I have no idea."

I thought it was a good plan, but we needed a getaway for it to work. I pondered on the possibilities.

"Well, we could always sneak around the guards."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow."I thought of that too, but that's going to be extremely difficult with a 16 year old girl on our backs."

"How about you knock out any guard coming with your phantom-like powers and sword skills, and I follow with Zelda in my arms?"

He thought for a moment. "That could work. But then the kingdom will be on our backs and after us for the princess."

"But they may already know about you returning, through the remaining Links."

"Ah but if they don't." He debated.

"Well, they'll find the princess gone anyway and the Links are most likely going to report your appearance from yesterday. They'll link two and two, and come after us anyways. So, I say for our escape we attack anyone in our way."

He laughed. "No wonder you are the maiden of wisdom."

I smirked. "You know, I think this could go quite well." I then looked up, and was shocked to see that we had nearly arrived at castle town. I remembered when I was here with Vaati, and I laughed to myself. We then entered through the gates, and the bustle of the town met my eyes. They were more hurried than the last time I was here, and in each face I saw marks of weakness and woe. I saw the bakery me and Vaati had visited and the town hall where our cover was blown. I looked at Shadow, and he beckoned me to follow him. He then took a back alleyway between the town's secure walls and the shops, a place I hadn't seen before. The ally took a turn to the right, and I saw that behind the shops were small apartments. Brown doors were shaded in the dark alleyway and if I hadn't just been out on hyrule field I would have thought it was in the evening. Up ahead Shadow came to a halt when the alleyway was turning right again, back towards the town centre. He faced the wall in front of him, separating the town from the castle. Shadow then backed up, and I watched as he ran up to the wall and jumped into the air like a ninja, hands gripping the edge and preventing him from falling back down. Grunting, he pulled himself up, and then looked at me with a smug face.

"Your turn." I bit my lip as I walked backwards, but then realised I had my fans to help me out. My sheepish face turning into a sly smile, I pulled out my fans from my pocket. I looked at the wall, and run up to it like Shadow did. About 3 metres away, I flicked my fans and jumped. I spun gracefully in the air and landed on the wall with my two feet.

Putting my fans away, I looked at Shadow's astounded face. "Care to carry on?" I smiled.

He blinked out of his trance, and turned to the castle. I looked too, and the sight took my breath away. The white walls of the palace glimmered in the midday sun, the golden flags shimmering in the wind. The blue roofs of the towers looked like they were made out of individual sapphires, the grass greener than I had ever seen. To think, before my adventure began I would have never have dreamed of standing on a cloud, or visiting the capital of hyrule. I would even meet the princess! How lucky I was!

"Hey Vio, let's go." I turned to Shadow, who had put on a cloak to mask him from the sun that recently burst out from the heavy clouds. He jumped down from the wall and onto the other side, and I followed. We both started walking through the palace gardens when I thought of something.

"Hey Shadow, why didn't you just wear that cloak and walk through the town centre and through the gates?" I asked.

"Because," he replied, "Someone would have tried to sell me something and to pass through the gates you need to be recognised as a good person and state your business, and I don't have enough power to be Green then and walk all the way up to the castle maintaining that form." Well, that seemed reasonable.

"Okay then." I shrugged. He was more clever than I thought. The palace gardens were a lot more enjoyable than I thought, even if the previous roses and tulips had lived their time and were now dying in the autumn weather. Red leaves littered the ground, our feet crunching on the ground. Before long we were within range of the Palace door, with two guards on patrol outside. Shadow hid behind a nearby tree, and so did I followed his lead. Shadow then turned to me, and I took a step back in surprise when I saw Green standing in front of me. I then remembered Shadow's plan, and relaxed. "That disguise really works." I whispered. He grinned, and then took my arm. For a moment I felt butterflies in my tummy, but I pushed it down.

"Ready to go?" Shadow(fake Green) asked, and I nodded. We both stepped out of the shade of the tree, and the guards immediately took notice of us and blocked our path.

"Halt! State your name and purpose." One guard ordered. Fake green smiled and pulled back the hood on his head. I could see the guards relax as they recognised fake Green.

"Link, here to see Zelda. And this is my friend Violet, who I want Zelda to meet." Fake Green smiled, and the guards nodded and opened the door for us. We walked through, but just as we were about to breeze through the first obstacle, one guard caught Fake Green's arm and shut the door.

"She's quite a catch, don't lose her!" He then winked at Fake Green, and I knew he was talking about me. The guard let go of him before he saw Fake Green's face go red, but he kept his cool. "Idiot." He then proceeded through the palace halls, me lagging behind. Good thing too, because I didn't want him seeing my red face either. Shadow seemed to know where we were going, as he just strolled through the palace in no time. Soon we were at the door to Zelda's chambers, and Fake Green knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard a female voice ring out, friendly and soft. I looked at Shadow, who had now turned back to his normal form.

He breathed in heavily. "It's Link, here with someone I want you to meet!"

I heard shuffling coming from the other side of the door, and the door handle being turned. The door then opened, and there was princess Zelda on the other side.

I had heard many people saying that Zelda was gifted with stunning looks, but the goddesses must have given them to her because she was simply divine. Her golden hair framed her delicate face, blue eyes as warm as the ocean. Her dress consisted of different hues of pink, her white cape shaping around her puffy dress pinned on with the hylian crest. A golden belt brought the dress closer to her body, and an embroidered piece of fabric (also bearing the Hylian crest) hung down from it. Her hair was tied up with a ridiculously large bow, her crown's spotlight being stolen by the hairpiece.

Zelda saw Shadow and me, and for a moment she was confused. But just before she could realise the situation, Shadow stepped forwards and grabbed her. He unsheathed his sword and with the hilt banged her on her temple, immediately knocking her out. I stepped into the room, and I shut the door behind me.

* * *

**BA DA DUM DUUUM! What's gonna happen next? Will they be caught? Will the other two run away? SORRY FOR THE DELAY, COMPUTER WAS BROKEN FOR A WEEK **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Do you remember me?**

**Well, just to let you know, I have 12 pieces of homework. Yes, **_**12! **_**But, I decided to write the next chapter instead of reading 70 pages of A Christmas Carol, just for all you out there who bothered reading my story!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Racing

Zelda lay unconscious on the floor, a red mark quickly appearing on her temple. Shadow sheathed his sword, and then picked her up by the waist. He was pretty strong for his age, and I could just imagine how many muscles he'd have….

I caught myself yet again thinking inappropriately and focused on the task at hand. I stepped forward and took the limp girl from his arms, flinging her carelessly over my shoulder. Suddenly there was a clang of metal on the floor, and I turned to see Zelda's crown glittering on the pale stone floor. It must have fallen off her head due to gravity. I turned to Shadow Link, and we both nodded at each other. He then unsheathed his sword yet again, and opened the door. Just before I was about to follow, my eye caught on an object on Zelda's desk. It was a small figurine, an animal I had never encountered before, it looked very life-like, as the skin was wrinkled and grey over it's over sized rump, the big ears and long trunk abnormal. There were notes around it, and I walked over to read them. The only words I could grasp before Shadow called my name were _'Elephant'. _Wondering why Zelda would have such a foreign figurine, I followed after Shadow.

"What were you doing up there?" he asked, standing on the stairway.

I repositioned Zelda on my shoulder and replied. "Looking at something rather odd." I paused, "But that doesn't matter, let's just get out of here with the girl first." Shadow nodded, and then continued on down the stairs. I for a girl her age, she wasn't very heavy. I would overtake Shadow if the stairs weren't so narrow and winding. We came to the end soon and stopped at a door. Shadow opened it slowly, and looked inside. He then signalled to me that all was clear, and we both walked into the main hallways. We then speedily walked down the hallway to the right, and turned a left corner. The plush red carpet softened our steps, an eerie silence lingering over our heads. Why weren't there any guards? Surely the king would protect his castle with as many guards as possible?

Soon after we took left at the end of the next hallway, my questions were answered. There, chatting among themselves, were six guards slacking off instead of working on patrol. I rolled my eyes. My father's work for making them swords would be wasted if they didn't tighten their guard. I mean, we were able to steal the princess with ease!

Soon they saw me and Shadow, and yelled, pointing their blades at us.

"Halt! Release the princess!" The supposed captain ordered. I heard Shadow chuckle to himself.

"Since when has that order _actually _been followed?" The guards then started running towards us, their armour clanking and slowing them down. Shadow then continued, "I guess it's something you fools will never learn. For example, you will soon learn to not get in my way!" He growled. _Whoa, simmer down there! _I thought. Since when did he act like this? But then I remembered he spoke in small monologues when he and I were fighting, and suddenly I saw Shadow lash out at the captain who had come within range. He fell to the floor in agony, Shadow's sword easily finding the armour's weak point. The other nights hailed down on Shadow Link, their strength in their numbers in this fight. However, Shadow dodged every attack and when they did appear to strike him; their weapons would simply go through him like he was a ghost. He was a phantom after all. A knight slashed at Shadow's head, but he ducked and launched at him, his sword slicing through the unfortunate knight's throat. Another saw this as an opportunity to strike, but in his foolishness the knights decided to attempt a formation round Shadow Link, who simply performed a spin attack which severely injured all four of them. There was just one left, a skinny and small knight who obviously didn't want to fight at all. He looked around 14, and still had spots. Why on earth was he granted the honour of knighthood?

Quaking with fear, the boy dropped his sword and ran away, stumbling a few times as well. "Pathetic." I muttered, and then turned to Shadow Link. He was a little short of breath, but other than that he appeared untouched. He gave me a crooked smile, and stepped over the possibly dead bodies. Zelda then twitched in her sleep, and we knew we had to get out before she woke up. Breaking into a run, we flew down the stairs and covered the rest of the distance to the gates. I then waited for Shadow to knock out the two guards outside, but not before he put his cloak back on. Finally, we were out of the castle, but now we had to get through castle town. We couldn't go back over the wall, Zelda was too heavy and difficult to carry. I pondered over the thought while we crossed the palace gardens.

"Hey Shadow," I asked, "How are we gonna get through castle town? There'll be more people who will attack you this time." He then looked at me, his face shaded and mysterious. His red eyes shone, and I couldn't help but admire his looks. He then looked around our surroundings, breaking me from my thoughts. He then stopped and pointed. I followed to where he was pointing, and smiled as I saw the stables nearby. We both ran to it, Shadow checking if anyone was there before he unlatched the door and walked through.

"Oh my," He said, and I looked in to see what he was so shocked at. I then gawked as I saw a dozen beautiful stallions, all waiting for a rider to take them out. There was a black one, a chestnut one, a white majestic one, and so much more. Then I caught my eye on the one right at the back, a proud and tall one. It had a warm cream coat, and chocolate brown hair. Down the nose was a white patch, and I could tell, he was my horse. I chucked Zelda on the floor, and ran over to him. He was startled at my wild appearance, but I gently reached out and took hold of his reigns and calmed him. "Hey, hey, it's me, Violet! Don't you remember me?" When I was younger, Father brought home a beautiful foal, a younger version of this horse. He and I grew up together, but Father had to sell him to make ends meet with the bills. I lost him when I was eight, and it was the saddest day of my life. I then started singing the tune I always sang to him to call him over.

"_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on"_

When I finished singing, the horse soon steadied and calmed himself. He breathed in my scent, and gave a small whinny of excitement as he recognised me. I laughed, "There's a good boy, Spirit." That was his name, Spirit.

"AHEM!" I turned to see Shadow Link sitting on the black horse, annoyance clear on his face. "Mind picking up the princess, and actually _getting _on the bloody horse?" He asked, and turned to leave. I saw that Spirit didn't have a saddle, but I didn't need one. I picked up the princess, and just before Shadow left, I lifted her onto his horse. He looked at me, dismayed. "Why do I have to carry her?"

I smiled. "Because I had to carry her ass all the way from one end of Hyrule castle to another." I then turned to Spirit. "Plus, I have some catching up to do with a dear friend of mine." And before he could reply, I ran to Spirit's stock and unlocked it. Flinging myself onto his bare back, I settled myself down. Then I kicked my legs, and started to walk. Calmly, I left the stable with Shadow following behind. I then turned to Shadow.

"I don't know about you, but my horse is a pretty fast. Let's see whose horse is best, shall we?" I grinned.

"But I have a disadvantage; I am carrying Zelda. " He pointed out, his face mischievous.

I then tutted at him. "But I have no saddle." We then looked at each other, and both accepted it. He then walked his horse up to mine, his frisky under his command.

"Three," He counted down. I could hear his leather gloves tightening on the reigns. I stroked Spirit's neck, a gesture that we were soon to race.

"Two," Shadow continued. Spirit breathed out and reared up, me gripping on his reigns to hold on but loving every bit of it. I then shouted, "ONE!" And I broke into a gallop.

Shadow's horse was definitely fast, but I knew mine could go the distance. I could feel the warmth of Spirit's back, the wind whipping around us, his hooves thumping the ground and the pure adrenaline rushing between us. Goddesses, I missed riding! I bent down and pulled the reigns to make the sharp left turn into town square. People shouted out in surprise. Guards were rushing to their horses in hopes to catch us. I laughed and Spirit gave an extra boost of speed. I looked at Shadow for a moment, him also enthralled in the race. His eyes glittered, Zelda securely strapped onto him. I looked back ahead, and to my horror I saw the guards closing the gates. They shut before either of us could make our way through, and I reared Spirit before he ran into the metal gates. The guards were drawing their swords, a deathly glare upon their faces.

"Surrender or die!" one of them growled. I thought of solutions to our problems as quick as I could.

_Turn back?_

_No chance._

_Go around?_

_No other exits._

_Teleportation?_

_No, Shadow scarce magic left._

_Maybe I could cast the teleportation spell?_

_Shadow would have to tell me it first._

I sighed. It was the best idea I had.

I made Spirit walk backwards, so I was closer to Shadow. I looked at him. He was desperate for a solution as well, the oncoming guards becoming a serious threat. I faced Spirit towards the guards, and made him rear up, forcing the armoured men to withdraw to avoid being hit. I then turned to Shadow.

"Shadow! What's the teleportation spell?" He looked at me with confusion.

"What? Why?" He looked nervously around, and what's worse, Zelda was coming round.

I panicked. "Just tell me!" I pressed.

He gulped. "Lanuae Magicae!" He said. I then turned away from him, and repeated what he said.

"_Lanuae Magicae!"_ I saw the sudden flash of teleportation, and I looked up to see that I had successfully carried us to the other side of the gate. I looked back at the outraged guards who tried to open the gates once more, but by that time Shadow and I were already galloping across Hyrule Field, laughing and smiling at each other in the setting sun.

* * *

**Yay! They got away safe and sound!**

**My little pony is awesome. You can never have TOO many Pinkie Pies!**

**I vow that I will post the next chapter ****tomorrow, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye!**

**Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya! I admit this is short, but it's all I could manage for today. :( but I vowed I would update today and so I lived up to my vow. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

The Party of 5 becomes 6

I slowed Spirit down as we approached the area where Shadow and I left Jasmine, Raven and Link. I looked at Shadow, who was also slowing down. A look of concern came across his face, and I too was cautious. Where were the others? There was no sign of them; no trace of their presence.

I jumped off Spirit, and pulled him along by the reigns. "Raven? Jasmine? Where are you?" I looked back at the castle, and saw the gleam of armoured men spanning out. We needed to get under cover, fast. Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves, and Raven's head poked out from a very large bush.

"Over here!" she gestured, and so I walked up to her, Shadow jumping off his horse and untying Zelda. Raven parted a gap big enough so that the two horses could also get in, and I gasped at what I saw.

It wasn't a bush at all. Somehow Raven and Jasmine had found a cave on the side of the hill, and covered the entrance with branches and leaves. Jasmine and Link were sitting round the fire, eyeing the fishes that were roasting over the hot flames. I pulled Spirit through, and lead him to the back of the cave. As soon as Shadow came in with the princess, Link stood up, outraged.

"You may be able to keep me prisoner, but I will not let you harm Zelda!" I looked over to him, and shook my head. He was such a fool. I took Shadow's horse to the back as well, and tied them to a convenient rock jutting out of the wall.

Shadow blinked for a second, and then smiled deviously. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it? I can do whatever I like to Zelda!" He laughed. My eye twitched in disturbance, as that sentence didn't really come out right. This however only seemed to anger Link even more.

"Over my dead body." He growled, his fists clenched.

Shadow laughed hysterically. "That can be arranged." He put Zelda down to the side, who was still unconscious. She was such a weak girl.

I sighed. I knew this wasn't going anywhere good, so I scanned the room for the objects Shadow Link has kept through this journey. Soon I found them, and walked over to pick one up. There was the book, and Vio's sword that we stole. I picked the sword up, and prepared myself for the worst. Raven looked at me, who was sitting next to Jasmine awkwardly. I shrugged, and she simply turned away. Both of them were worn out from this whole adventure, and I couldn't blame them. We had all gone through a lot. I turned back to the drama scene before me, prepared to take action.

The look in Link's eye was of utter hatred and disgust, whereas Shadow's was scheming and challenging. Link flicked his hair, something I had never seen him done before. I knew he was about to attack Shadow, and so I stepped between the two of them. I pointed my sword at Link, which snapped his attention from Shadow.

I glared at him fiercely. "Not one step." I mulled the words over, so they where short and detached. He reached for the sheath on his back, and found that his sword had been taken. Shadow had left it with the other Links, so he couldn't possibly reach it. One downfall was that he could take Vio's sword, and so to solve this problem, someone guarded it at all times.

Link looked at me with resent. "It's not very brave to fight an opponent with no sword." He toyed, a smirk coming across his face. In his anger he had forgotten his kind side, the one that laughed with me only earlier today.

"Just sit back down and be a good boy," I mocked, "Or I will make you regret that you didn't!" He took a step back, my threat running through his mind. It wasn't much, but with a sword pointed at you, one cannot be too careless. However, his attention was diverted when Zelda moved in her sleep. Link moved towards her like lightening, but I was there before him. My sword was right up to his throat now, and he gulped. A twisted smile came across my face, and as he took a step back I took one forwards.

"Sit down." I ordered yet again, and this time he obeyed and sat next to Raven and Jasmine. All three were looking at me in shock, but I just dismissed this. Thinking for a moment, I snatched Link's sheath and slotted Vio's sword into it. It fitted like a glove. I attached the sword to my back and looked at Shadow, who was hunched over Zelda. He looked at me in a way saying 'thanks' and returned back to checking Zelda for any injuries. Seeing none, he picked up the magic book and walked over to me whist flicking to a page. "Vio, can you cast this spell for me?" he then passed me the book, and I saw that the spell produced rope.

Rolling my eyes, I cast the enchantment. "Produceo funis." sure enough rope rapidly appeared at my feet, and Shadow picked it up. He bound Zelda's wrists, and then bound Link's (who gave up more of a fight. Shadow in the end had to pin Link down and get me to tie him up.)

In all this time, Raven and Jasmine had been sitting awkwardly by the fire. They didn't know what to do, so instead they both just stared at the roasting fishes. I ordered Link to sit by Raven again, whilst Shadow sat on the opposite side of the fire with Zelda. All six of us were in an awkward position, and I examined each person closely.

Shadow was reading the book (yet again) whilst keeping the unconscious Zelda next to him. Link was just staring longingly at zelda, as he couldn't do anything about this situation. Raven was weirdly sitting right next to Link, their shoulders often brushing when she turned the fish over on the fire. And Jasmine, she was just picking at her nails, but I could see jealousy in her eyes. No doubt she was jealous of Zelda being so close to Shadow, even though the girl was unaware of her situation. I rolled my eyes, and decided to break the ice.

"Those fish look ready to eat, and I'm starving. Pass me one, will you Raven?" She looked at me, and nodded. She lifted the fish off the fire, and passed it to me. It was hot, but I didn't care. I ate it as fast as I could, and so did the others when they were passed their food. Link was able to eat because his wrists were tied in front of him.

After a half decent meal, our group fell back into silence. Suddenly we heard shouts outside and the clanking of armoured men. How could we have been so stupid? The smoke from the fire would be like a beacon to the guards! I got up, and to make things even stickier, Link started shouting.

"Ahh crap!" I cursed. If I was caught, I would be killed for abduction of the princess! NO WAY was I gonna get caught!

Shadow immediately got up and covered Link's mouth, but that tied him down. Zelda was STILL unconscious whilst Raven and Jasmine didn't know whether to shout or stay quiet. I then turned to them. "If you so make a sound, you will be the death of me!" I hissed. That shut them up. I then picked up the book, and tried to find a spell that would help us out.

Thankfully, the book contained spells that would be of use on our journey. I quickly found one that put fire out and uttered it, draining all light from the cave. Using light that came from the gaps in the door bush thing, I flicked through to find something, anything that could help us out. I could teleport, but I might leave someone behind.

The men were getting closer. Had they spotted us?

The horses whinnied in panic, only making us more of a sitting duck.

Suddenly I came across a spell that would paralyse any victim for a maximum 4 hours. It was the best I got, so I soaked up all the instructions. Just point and say the spell. _Got it! _

I ran out of the cave, and saw at least thirty men in the area. One by one, I picked them off. I was seen and soon the knights were all running at me. God how many were there? Each time I cast the spell, a purple light illuminated around me and with each spell I became weaker.

After ten minutes of fighting, the last knight fell, ending the battle. I literally drained myself from all my power, and staggered back into the cave where I saw everyone staring at me. Like a drunken person, I swayed with each step, my knees buckling. Shadow ran up and caught me before I collapsed, and set me on the floor.

"You're gonna be okay now, Vio. You fought them all off." I looked up at him, and gave him a weak smile. The last thing I saw was his red eyes before I passed out.

* * *

I was in a back void. I looked around me, and saw nothing but emptiness. I started to panic, and then snapped my head round when I heard a cry. It was Vaati, but his face was contorted with fear. He was looking at me, and backed away slowly.

"Don't hurt me! Please, spare me!" He cried. This was unlike Vaati, to be scared. What was he afraid of?

"Vaati, what frightens you so?" I asked, and took a step forwards. This, however, was a bad idea.

"NO! STAY BACK! BACK!" He shouted, and then disappeared with the gust of wind coming behind me, and I sensed a presence behind me. I turned, and in shock saw a woman. She was beautiful, with long black hair like mine, yet hers was wavy. Her green eyes were as hard as pebbles, looking down on me. She wore a white dress, and was quite tall. Her face was shocked and confused, like me.

"Who are you?" Both of us said in union. I tilted my head to the side, and so did she. "How did you do…" Both of us spoke, our voices defined yet similar. I started to feel angered by this woman, and I also saw annoyance and anger on her face. I took a step backwards, and that's when I saw it. I was looking at the dark mirror, yet it was huge. And there she was, as my reflection. I looked down at myself. I still had straight black hair, and I was still wearing the red dress. Everything I did, so did she. What was happening? Who was this woman, and why was she my reflection? I was so confused, the evidence clear on her face. I looked to the side of me, and I screamed as I saw thousands of dead men around me. All of their eyes were lifeless, blood everywhere.

Suddenly Vaati was next to her, the other woman. I watched as he walked up to her calmly, and took her hand.

"Vaati, what are you doing?" I asked. "What's going on?" He simply ignored me, and was completely memorised with that, that thing as my reflection!

"Violet…" he whispered, and kissed her hand. She had broken out of her mimicking, and smiled at Vaati.

"Vaati, that's not me!" I screamed, but he couldn't hear me. The woman looked at me, her eyes full of evil. Everything disappeared yet again, except for her and me. This time she looked down at me, her beautiful smile mocking.

"You cannot escape me, child! You will rise to your full power, and even your loved ones will fear you!" I took a step back, shocked. She reached out and held my shoulder, and I was paralysed. I tried to run, but even if I could where would I run to?

She then continued, "Remember, my name is passed down to you. _You are of the Evesham family._" And with that, she disappeared. But what had my surname, Evesham, got to do with anything?

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo what the hell was her dream about? And was it a dream? ...well of course it was. But still! Who was that woman? Why does she know Violet, but Violet knows nothing of her? READ NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHICH MAY BE UP SOON I HAVE NO IDEA! :****D**

**oh, and guys, could you like my page on facebook? I am shadow zelda, I have only 15 likes, my cover background is hyrule castle in ruin, and my description is: _The princess which will one day rule your world and make purple hair the new thing. Admins- Molly, Tom, Erin(Founder)._**

**I am Erin :D so if you can find me, can you like me? I will try put up the url here, but it may not work so meh:**

/crudcrudcrud?ref=hl

**if the only thing that comes up is crudcrudcrud?ref=hl just add that to the end of facebook dot com thing and I should come up :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Harro!**

**By the way, quotations in brackets mean that the other person who is being spoken directly to is also speaking :P**

* * *

Chapter 18

Crushes

I woke up to the sound of the fire crackling, and the low murmur of someone talking. I fluttered my eyes open, and saw the group all eating round a fire. A kill had been made and now everyone was eating, Zelda and Link staying quiet as the other three chatted away. Jasmine was kind and all but when she chats, she jus rants on and on. I could see the torture she was inflicting of Raven and Shadow, and I smiled.

I had a blanket over me and I could smell Jasmine's herbs on me. Soon locating the source of the disgusting smell, I wiped it off and exclaimed, "Jasmine, what the heck did you put on me?" whilst trying to rub any trace of it with the blanket. All heads turned to me, and I heard Shadow and Raven snicker, and I knew that whatever it was it wasn't good. "Never mind, I don't want to know!" I exclaimed before she replied, and tried to get up. I was starving, and it seemed like I had been out for a while. But as soon as I tried to get up, Shadow was there in an instant to sit me back down again. A flash of concern ran across his face, and he put the blanket back over me. "You've been out for two days Vio, you can't go too fast."

I widened my eyes. "I have been out for _two days_?" How the heck could I have been out for so long?

He nodded, and then Jasmine came up behind, and put a hand on his shoulder. I watched this closely, but made no comment. She looked at him. "Shadow wouldn't leave your side – apart from meal times – and he was a huge help with your wounds." Shadow's face turned a shade pink, but I acted like I didn't notice. Then I realised something.

"Wounds? What wounds?" I asked. I flung the blanket off me and checked my arms and legs. Sure enough I found a large gash on my leg, but was healing quite nicely. "How the heck did that happen?" I podged it whist Shadow explained.

"You passed out from overuse of magic as well as blood, which is the reason you were out so long. Jasmine kept an eye on your physical health while I checked your mental strength." Mental strength? Would that explain the dream? He then continued, "You kept on murmuring 'Evesham'. I had no idea what that meant. Suddenly Zelda snapped up her head from her meal, and I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Evesham? How do you know anything about Evesham?" She pressed.

I blinked in surprise. "It's my family name. I am Violet Evesham." I said simply. He fear grew. "Why, what's up with my name?"

Everyone was looking at Zelda now. She set her eyes on me with a cold judging glare. "I would pray to the goddesses if you were to know the cause and effect of your name in the land. Your ancestry is foul, and if you do not restrain yourself you will end many innocent lives!"

Everyone stared. Zelda snapped out of her trance and bowed her head in embarrassment. My face was hot with anger, my hands clenched so tight my knuckles were white. I used Jasmine as a hold to get me up, my knees weak. But standing up showed that I was strong, and that Zelda was not higher than me.

"How dare you mock my family?" I raged. (I didn't-) "You think you are allowed to say that my mother was foul?" (No no I) "My father? My great grandfather? Do you even know who they are?" (not the way that you do, of course-) "My family has served your wretched family for decades, making your knights the finest swords in the land! Without my family, your knights would still be the pricks that they were!" (now, there's no need for name calling-) "Name calling! You _called _my family _foul_! You know what, I will be _glad _to see the light go out in those pretty little eyes of yours!" The wind was howling all around me, and for the first time I realised we were camped in the woods. High above me I saw the twinkle of the stars and the dim shine of the moon even further. Suddenly the fire was put out, and I noticed I wasn't leaning on Jasmine anymore, and had subconsciously taken steps towards the princess. Perhaps I could use my power to get back at the little bitch. I smiled, but was sidetracked from my attention when Shadow stepped in front of me. The anger inside me ebbed, but still lived. He took my arm, and before I knew it he was dragging me into the woods.

After we had left the camp a good distance behind, Shadow Link turned to me with an annoyed expression.

"What?" I snapped, and crossed my arms.

"Violet, you have to control your anger!" I raised an eyebrow, but he simply continued. "I know you want to kill her, but think about Vaati. He wants his treasure unharmed!" My eye twitched.

I sighed. "Okay, I got the point." He placed his hand on my arm, and gave me a little smile. Now, this smile wasn't like anything I had seen. Not a smile saying "you're going to die one day" or "you are so fucked up it's not reasonable". It was a smile saying "I'm here for you" I let go of my anger and decided to go back to camp.

The woods were not like the ones the four Links lived in, as the trees here were dense and dead, their coiling roots made of stone. Thinking of where we were, I asked where we were headed.

"This time," he replied, "We're heading to Ganon's castle. But this is the most difficult part of our journey; Ganon is a powerful man and we need a strong source of magic to keep him imprisoned." I mulled this new piece of information over. I knew that the hero, princess and the evil king of evil were all connected somehow, but I didn't know why.

"Well," I said, "I think I'll have to be the one to do that, won't I?" I laughed. He nodded in reply, and then we came across the campfire once again. An utter silence fell on the camp, and everyone looked awkwardly at us. "What?" I shrugged, and everyone relaxed when they didn't hear the anger in my voice. I sat down, and ate some of my food that had been put to the side for me. Shadow also sat down, and whilst I ate he showed me the spells in the book to show me what I had to do. He told me it was a very advanced spell and would need practice to ensure it would work. I absorbed all that I could for now. Once he had taught me the spell, I decided I needed to take a load off.

"So what should we do now? I fell like listening to music." I eyed everyone, but they all looked blankly at me.

The Jasmine's lightbulb lit up. "Why don't you play for us?"

I scoffed. "I don't know what to play."

Then Raven came in. "Why don't you play that song that we did for the school concert?"

I noticed Link and Zelda sitting quietly to the side, looking at each other like they were with a bunch of loonies. I ignored this and replied to Raven. "I can point two problems with that. One: I haven't got a guitar. Two: It is a quartet. Remember we did it with that hottie, Malcom? Anyway, Raven you need a flute and Jasmine, you need a violin." God, that boy was the one everyone crushed on. The only reason why he picked me to be his partner is because I wasn't at all interested in him that way. I then felt Shadow poke me, I turned to see him with a sleek black guitar. I forgot that he could still cast simple spells such as conjuring objects. I rolled my eyes. "We are still one person down and need a violin and flute…" I murmured. At this he gave Raven the woodwind and Jasmine her string. I took the guitar, and we all checked the item was in tune.

Shadow frowned. "What is it called?" He asked.

" 'I can see the light' from the theatre _Tangled_." I looked at Shadow, and was shocked to see a mortified look on his face. I connected two with two, and a beam came across my face.

"_No way!_ You know it don't you!" I laughed, and he said yes in an embarrassed way. "Well then it's sorted! You and I play the duet!" (Jasmine and Raven gave little whoops of joy and giggles). Shadow was reluctant, but seeming as he forced me to play, I would force him to sing. The relit fire made the atmosphere warm and touching, like in the winter days when everyone huddled round the fire. I started off the song, playing delicate plucking to accompany the piano(softenss) of the singing.

"_All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you_"

(violin and flute solo)

Shadow:_  
"All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were_  
_Now she's here shining in the starlight_  
_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to go_

Violet and Shadow:_  
And at last I see the light_

Shadow:_  
And it's like the fog is lifted_

Violet and Shadow:_  
And at last I see the light  
_

Violet:_  
And it's like the sky is new_

Violet and Shadow:_  
And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_  
_Now that I see you,_  
_Now that I see you."_

There was applause from Zelda, and all of us beamed. _I didn't know Shadow could sing like that! _I thought. "Shadow, you have to sing with us more often." I smiled, and he blushed. It's not everyday he would sing a duet with someone.

We all called it a night, and for once I slept dreams of happiness, and adventure. I dreamed of Vaati, Shadow, Raven and Jasmine, and even Zelda. But one face that did disturb me was of that woman, the beautiful in my dream before. Why did she wish to haunt me so? Her presence lingered in my mind, and I couldn't shake off what Zelda said before, and link it up to my dream.

* * *

**Well! I did promise you singing... SHADOW SANG! If you did not listen to the song whist reading, I advise you to do so now as it creates more of an effect. It's short, but the next one will be up on friday, and that's a promise!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I promised this for friday, but my mum took away my laptop for swearing at her :/ , and then it broke again. Sorry...****I know I kept you waiting D: But I really wanted to make this one bigger, better and more dramatic. SO, ONWARDS HO!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Magic

I snapped my head round as I heard a scatter behind me. I relaxed to see a mere squirrel running up a tree. Sighing, I turned back around.

The woods were cast under the moonlight, the fire low and the wing high. I could hardly see 5 meters in front of me because of the surrounding darkness, the shadows creeping on every surface of every tree, twisting their bark into haunting faces. Everyone was sleeping, their breaths curling like smoke above them like dreams clouds, vanishing into the night. It didn't help my situation when everyone was entwined with each other in their sleep, either a foot in the face or cuddling one another for warmth.

"Flipping hell!" I muttered under my breath, and started to trek my way out of the labyrinth, so I could get to Shadow Link. Pen in hand, I faced my first obstacle; Zelda. She was clutching onto Link for dear life as though even her dreams were evil, and as I stepped over her I had a moment where I wanted to step on her perfect face. I decided against it, as my awesome prank was undergo.

I Then had to step over Link, and then I was clear. Flipping my hair, I walked round the bunch and over to Shadow. Thankfully, he was turned away from everyone else, so I could get at his face. The down side was that the light from the fire wasn't illuminating him, so I couldn't see as well as I could. Sighing, I knelt in front of him, taking care not to make a noise or disrupt him. I smiled evilly as I took off the cap of my pen, and stated to draw on his face.

* * *

I calmly sipped my tea as I chatted to Raven and Jasmine. It was a bright and sunny day, not a cloud in sight. Unfortunately, this made the atmosphere even colder, and so all three of us put on cloaks. The others were all asleep, and so I spoke to Jasmine and Raven in a hushed tone, "Hey guys, when Shadow wakes up, _don't say anything_" They looked at me with confused expressions.

"Why?" Raven asked. I chuckled.

"Because, I pulled a prank on him and I want to see how long it goes on for." I smiled devilishly at them, and they both gave cautious glances at me.

Jasmine sighed. "Might as well get the lot up, eh?" She said to herself, and I simply watched her as she woke Link, Zelda, and then turned to Shadow. Though her back was to me, I could see her smiling as she saw Shadow's face, and this attracted everyone's attention. We all burst out laughing as we saw that a mustache and beard had been drawn on his face, whilst an eye had been drawn on his forehead. I shushed everyone, and said with an urgency. "_Don't say anything!_" they all nodded and turned away smirking, while Jasmine shook Shadow's shoulders gently.

"Hey," She said with a silky voice, "Wake up." Shadow slowly opened his eyes, oblivious to everyone snickering. I sighed, and took another sip of my tea, soaking up him being oblivious to my artwork on his face. Jasmine helped the sleepy phantom up from the floor, and I could see him wincing from pain, having another rough and stiff night. Didn't he always? I have always seen him wake up to the feeling of pain, and I felt sorry for him. He was a pretty deep guy, all those secrets hidden from everyone, even though we knew that all he wanted is to be loved, and have friends. Now that I thought about it, we've kinda become his friends. And I just had to go ruin it by my female side taking over and developing a crush for him. He had obviously gone off Jasmine, but she still thought they were in a relationship. They have never kissed in public before, and all she does is spend time on the prisoners. She had somehow become the nurse round here. Link's ankle was healed and Zelda was fully recovered from her concussion, but the only thing that kept them both in place was that if they escaped, Shadow would kill Jasmine. Pretty dark, and thank god Jasmine didn't know about it, otherwise she would cry her heart out. That's another thing to prove that Shadow has gone off her. I shook my head out of my thoughts, and examined the new scene before me. Shadow, Link, Jasmine and Zelda were all now helping themselves to the breakfast me and Raven had cooked earlier. I watched everyone's gleeful faces whenever they stole a look at Shadow, the boy obviously noticing the strange behaviour.

"What's up with all of you?" He asked with an eyebrow raised, which only moved the artwork, making his face even more clownish. I couldn't help but giggle, but covered it up with a cough. He looked at me strangely, and observed everyone closely. We all suddenly wore straight faces, giving nothing away. He sighed, and decided to move on. "I will be teaching you three magic today," Me, Raven and Jasmine all looked up in shock. "About creating barriers, or commonly known as force fields. It is a spell that you must learn." And that was it. Barriers? Force fields? Could Raven and Jasmine cast spells?

* * *

My question was soon answered, as Shadow Link showed them some basic spells to test them, and they both performed them perfectly. Bored, I looked at my surroundings.

We had cleared the area and turned it into a training ground. Link and Zelda were tied to a tree, and I half expected them to be kissing, as I had observed their relationship and could see that they both liked each other a lot. I turned away from them, folding my arms to keep me warm. The winter was scratching at me with it's fingernails, a shadow in the footsteps of autumn. Frost was beginning to make my footsteps crunch underneath me, like brittle bones. I looked back at Shadow Link when he called me over, Raven and Jasmine's eyes wide with excitement. Who wouldn't be exited when they first found out they had magic, being born with a magic-free life? I smiled, and patted Raven on the back.

"How did you do?" I looked at Shadow, his eyes giving off some spark of enjoyment. Raven jumped in the air, squealing with happiness.

"It was amazing! We turned a flower into a puddle of water, and then back!" She was absolutely giddy with the new idea of magic. Jasmine chuckled.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." She shrugged. I then looked at Shadow, who was holding the book.

I gestured towards it. "May I?" He looked at the book, and gave it to me without a thought. It seemed the time of keeping its pages secret was now officially over. I flicked through the pages until I found the one spell I wanted. I smiled devilishly, and held one hand out. _"Ignis!" _ a huge flame suddenly burst from my hands, it's orange tongues licking my fingertips but never biting. The others all stepped back in surprise of the massive fire, almost reaching to the top of the trees. The heat was intense, and the frost below me was melting. I laughed, and clenched my fist which put it out immediately. I looked at everyone, with shocked faces being returned back at me. I shrugged. "What?" Shadow moved forwards, and took the book from me with concern. He then flicked to a page right at the back, and beckoned Raven and Jasmine over. He still had the doodles on his face.

"Right," he said, "This is the spell that you _must _learn. I have been given the task to teach you lot, and so I will take no crap if you fail. Got it?" He looked at all of us.

I saluted. "YES SIR!" Raven laughed, and Shadow smiled.

He then showed us all the page in the book. "This is the spell that you lot have to learn. Now, I can't perform it for you, goddess knows why. So Violet will have to perform it for you. Now, Vio," he turned to me. "It is very rare for sorcerers and mages to get this spell perfectly on the first try. It is very advanced, dealing with elements and atoms to create the absolutely balanced spell. All it takes is practice." He then passed the book to me, and I observed the page.

It was certainly all about barriers. A diagram showed a woman being held in a jewel-like container, keeping her in and everything out. It was a spell that could only be broken with another great force, and I had a suspicion that one example of that force lied within the four sword. As I read the page, and saw all the examples of what the spell can be used on, but the most common was living organisms. Then, giving the book back to Shadow (who held it up in front of me, so I could read the spell, which was different from all the rest), I focused on Link and Zelda. I uttered the spell;

_"here and now I cast this spell,_

_onto you, I'll now impel,_

_a prison of the strangest kind,_

_where you'll stay, your fate defined!" _

To my surprise, slowly a force-field appeared around Link and Zelda, but only for a moment before disappearing again. But from what I caught, my force field was different from the one in the book. It was, for starters, like black flames. They moved in slow motion, translucent and dark. Beside this, I was slightly disappointed at it disappeared so quickly, but I guess it was my first time. I Turned to Shadow, and faked a smile. "I seemed to have got something right."

He laughed, and patted me on the back. "Something." He smirked, and then passed the book to Jasmine, who was acting very calm and abnormal. She took the book up, and repeated the spell. I noticed her hands clenched as she spoke, but her eyes were full of anticipation.

_"here and now I cast this spell,_

_onto you, I'll now impel,_

_a prison of the strangest kind,_

_where you'll stay, your fate defined!" _

She looked up at Link and Zelda, but saw nothing happen. I saw the total disappointment in her eyes, and she then turned to me. "Why did yours work, and not mine?" She asked rudely, fury stitched across her face.

I blinked in surprise. "What?" Was this the Jasmine I knew?

She pointed at Link and Zelda. "I did exactly the same as you, but nothing happened!"

I was just about to reply when Shadow stepped between us, and took Jasmine by the shoulders. "Calm down Jasmine." She looked at him, but instead of melting under his gaze, she just shrugged him off, and stormed over to Raven, not making eye contact with me. Why was she getting her panties in a twist?

Shadow sighed. "Okay, Raven, your go." Raven had calmed down quite a lot, and have returned to her normal, calm self. She did the same as us, recited the spell, but didn't get any reaction. Shrugging, she walked back to us. She gave me that look saying what-the-fuck-just-happened-to-jasmine, and I replied with I-don't-fucking-care.

Then Shadow's doodled face came back, and he was already worn out and tired. "Okay, Violet, go again and show them how to do it." I watched him from the corner of my eye as he sat down on the stump of a tree, in the shade. I sighed, and faced Link and Zelda once again.

_"here and now I cast this spell,_

_onto you, I'll now impel,_

_a prison of the strangest kind,_

_where you'll stay, your fate defined!" _

This time, the reaction was stronger. It was bigger, and seemed to radiate a red glow. I smiled, even though it disappeared again.

I then heard Jasmine mutter under her breath. "Show-off." I then turned to her in anger.

"Do you have a problem with me?" She looked at me like she only just realised I was there, and sneered.

"Yes I do in fact. You're always _better _than us, aren't you? Always the saviour, the cunning one. You know what, I have enough playing roles with you! You always have your say! I mean, look at Shadow! You drew on his _face_, and you are still standing there, and laughing at him!" I looked at Shadow, who was confused.

I sighed. "Shadow, I drew on your face, as a prank." he looked at me in horror, and quickly grabbed a mirror from our supplies. I watched as him as his emotions changed from humour, to anger, and to embarrassment. He stood up suddenly, and threw the mirror down before storming out of the area.

I too was angry, but at Jasmine. "Look what you did!" I pointed out at where Shadow left, and Jasmine laughed hysterically.

"You have no right to blame _me _for _your _faults!" She exclaimed.

I scoffed. "Says the girl who blamed me for her spell ULTIMATELEY FAILING!" I shouted.

Now I got her furious. She came up right to my face, and shoved me. Now, I know this is a pathetic move to make, and very girlish. I mean, come _on_, shoving? Really? So in my shock, I decided to take the upper hand. I shifted into my stance, and formed a spin attack on her, my foot swinging right into her face. All that sword practice at home had it's benefits with self defence too. Jasmine collapsed under impact, and I saw her spit on the ground. She looked up at me, and made a dash for my waist. What made her so angry? Besting her again, I kneed her in the jaw when she lunged for me, making her collapse yet again. This time, she merely looked at me with utter hatred, and also stalked off into the woods alone. I didn't bother explaining myself to the others, so I turned and fled to the sanctuary off the woods too.

* * *

**DUN**

**DUN**

**DUUUUUUUN**

**DRAMA!**

**What the flip made Jasmine so angry? Isn't she the kind and caring one? Will Shadow and Violet make up?**

**All will be revealed... SOON!**

**There will be more drama in the next chapter, and I MEAN more drama.**

**If you know what I mean... *insert meme here***


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiya guys! Now, this is the chapter you all have been waiting for! And thank you for the 80 reviews, I never thought my story would get that much!**

* * *

Chapter 20

In Debt

The woods that seemed scary last night were now harmless, the mere wind rustling their leaves. I sighed, letting all my anger go. Why did Jasmine blow up like that? That wasn't in her nature, to attack someone. I slowed my pace, the carpet of leaves dry and making a very loud crunch or crackle with every footstep I took. The coniferous trees were long gone, replaced with trees of silver bark and amber leaves. I walked a bit further, when the sound of water approached my ears. I stopped, and turned to the sound. It was a splashing, like someone was bathing in water. Bathing? At this time of year? You would die of hypothermia before you would get round to washing behind your ears! Thinking someone's life was at risk, I ran towards the sound. But after getting noticeably closer, I realised it wasn't like someone wading in water, more similar to the movement of someone filling up a water capsule. Slowing my run, I soon came to a river as clear as glass, running smoothly through the woods. I could see a kingfisher skimming he water, alarmed by my approach. And there, across the river, was Shadow Link kneeling on the bank, washing his face in attempts to get the pen off his face. Both of us caught sight of each other, and he stood up. For a brief moment he had a longing on his face, but then it was gone, along with him retreating back into the woods.

"Hey! Shadow!" I took a step forward, but I couldn't possibly enter the water without being pulled by the current. Then I remembered the teleportation spell, and summoned my magic once more. "Lanuae Magicae!" Sure enough, I was on the other side of the river, and looked for where Shadow had run off to. He hadn't gotten very far, as he was only 10 metres away. Teleporting again, I appeared right in front of him. He gave a small shout of surprise, and turned away, in attempts to run again. However I caught his shoulder before he could, and held him there. "Shadow, just hear me out!" He looked at me and scowled.

"Why on earth should I listen to you?" I sighed, and let go of his shoulder.

"Because I want to apologise. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly, and embarrass you in front of the others. You see, I always prank my friends. It's customary for me to do it at least once to anyone close to me." I looked at him with the saddest, most puppy-dog eyes expression I could pull off.

He blinked. "I'm close to you?" Whoops. Did I say that?

I smiled. "Of course you are." He gave me a smirk, and let his guard down. I then thought of a way to make it up to him. "Hey, and to make things even, I'll do anything you say! Seeming as the prank lasted for about an hour, I will do whatever you say for an hour. How does that sound?" I asked.

"heh," He laughed. "Are you sure you want to make that kind of a deal with _me_?" He crossed his arms, his face smug.

I laughed too. "I can't really take it back now can I?" He thought about it for a moment, and then accepted my offer. I then examined the remains of his facial doodles, and saw that there was still some on. "Come on, let me help you take the rest of that pen off." I took his hand and led him back to the river. I sat down, and dragged him with me. He watched as I tore some of my dress' fabric off, and dipped it in the water. He flinched at the cold rag touched his face, and I held his jaw to keep him steady. Unnerved by his constant stare, I just kept taking off the ink. Once it was off, I put the rag down. "There. All gone."

He smiled, and wiped off the water with his sleeve. His smile then twisted into a smirk once more, and like lightening he splashed me with the ice cold water. Screaming, I flinched and put my hands up to protect me from the freezing bullets. He laughed, "That was for scaring me back there!"

I squinted at him. "Oh, it's on!" Reaching into the water, I splashed him back. He merely flinched, and attacked me with the water once again. Not wanting to push it too far, I just laughed it off. But my eyes widened as he reached for a water capsule behind him (with the supplies, which for some odd reason he brought with him. Did he plan on running away?) and unscrewed the cap.

I gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

He laughed darkly. "Oh yes I would!" He threatened to pour it on me, and my instincts took over, resulting in finding myself getting up and running. I looked back, and saw that he was in pursuit of me. I gave a burst of energy, adding to my speed. I looked back again. He was a damn good runner as he was catching up with me, despite my efforts. However, by me not looking where I was going, I tripped and fell on something, making me fall over onto my back. He also went flying when he tripped over me, the capsule flying out of his hand. Despite my pain, I gave a small sigh of relief. However, he stopped himself hitting the ground by landing on his hands and knees, hovering himself over me. I blushed, and tried to get myself up and out of the awkward position. I shuffled a bit, but stopped when he put his hand behind my neck. I looked at him, that longing in his face ever so alluring. He then stooped his head down whilst drawing me up, and our lips met.

This was what I wanted. I just wanted him, to hold him, and now he was kissing me. I felt fireworks go off flashing red and yellow. His breath tickled my face, and I creeped my hand onto his back and forearm. His tunic ruffled under my touch, his fingertips funning through my hair. I had never been kissed like this before, but something was off. Despite the chemistry, it didn't feel right. I was in love with Vaati, so why was I kissing Shadow Link? The sudden shock of what I was doing jolted he away from him, and he opened his eyes in alarm.

My words came out stammered. "Shadow- I- I can't. Vaati-"

"Screw Vaati" He replied, and reached in for another kiss. Yet again I jerked away from him, and this time I removed my hands too.

"He would kill you if he ever found out." An annoyed expression clouded his eyes.

"What Vaati doesn't know can't hurt him. Now shut up. You made a deal with me, and now you have to do whatever I want for the rest of the hour." I faltered there. I _did _make a deal. But before I could say anything, he was kissing me again. I gave into him, and kissed him back.

This time if felt even more odd. I kept seeing Vaati's face, and thought how hurt he would be. He had been in relationships before, but I was different. I was a girl who didn't cower in fear of him, and enjoyed his company. If he ever found out…I couldn't bring myself to that conclusion.

And what would happen to Shadow? Vaati would kill him, and would be banished back into the hellish world he came from. I opened my eyes as Shadow moved position, pulling me with him. We were once again sitting up, and I pulled my legs underneath me. His hand was running through my hair, his kiss almost forceful. Suddenly, there was a shout, and both of us tore away from each other, and looked at the stimulus which caused the loud noise.

"…Aww, fuck." I muttered. It was Jasmine, her bruised and bloodied face contorted with hatred.

He fists were clenched in anger, and if the river wasn't in the way I'm pretty sure she would be punching me right in the face. "YOU WHORE!" she screamed.

I gasped. "_Excuse me?_" I raised an eyebrow. Maybe that girl was possessed. I didn't even know Jasmine knew the whore.

I was shocked when I saw tears come into her eyes. "Could you hurt me even _more_?" And before I could reply, she was running into the woods, crying. I watched as Shadow got up, and ran after her.

"JASMINE!" He shouted, and he too was gone.

…

"What a fucked up day." I muttered. I was now sick with worry for Shadow, Jasmine, and Vaati. This situation needed to be controlled quickly, before it gets even more out of hand.

* * *

**Heh, there you go! DRAMA! THEY FINALLY KISSED!**

**I might have the next chapter up tomorrow. Might. **

**~Rosemanna62**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! I know, I know, it's been a VERY long while. But, I got the Christmas holidays now! Two weeks of writing my story! YAY!  
I also wrote this two days previously, but I wanted to give it to you today (coz it's Christmas eve today, and I have no idea how time zones work, so I am hoping this will arrive to you on Christmas day- so my present to all of you!)**

**I am also having writers block here, or lazy syndrome. because yesterday I spent 8 hours watching Fairy Tail. **

**That's not healthy.**

**(1)- I have a soft spot for lemons. Shhhhhhh...  
(2)- DEFYYYYYYYIIING GRAAAAVVVITEEEEE**

* * *

Chapter 21

Vaati's Arrival

_I looked around me and saw the familiar woods that we had stayed in for so long. The sun was pouring through the crown of the trees, giving the frozen ground a mystic feel. I shivered, my clothes not thick enough to keep my body warm. I was on a bank of a river, and on the other side stood two people. It was Shadow Link and Violet, and they were running across the bank. I smiled as I saw their playful banter, Shadow running at Violet with a water capsule. I could see Shadow laughing, Vio trying to persuade him not to throw the water on her. They were already a bit soaked, as if they had been splashed by water. I felt a bit overprotective when Violet fell over on the ground, but when Shadow fell onto her, I took a step forward in anger. I saw Violet's eyes widening, followed by a subtle blush. She talked. So did he. But instead of rolling off her like a good little Shadow, he slid his hand to her neck and forced her face up to his. After a few seconds of this, my anger was so great that I was clenching my fists, but my feet refused to run forward. Just as I thought that it was too much to bear, another figure appeared into the scene. Across the bank, Jasmine stood in shock, clearly betrayed just like me. She left as soon as she came, and I watched her go. When I turned back towards the other two, the pain far greater than I had ever experienced before. My will to move finally came back to me, and just as I left the scene, I caught my reflection in the river. Those red eyes were unmistakeable. I was Vaati._

* * *

I opened my eyes in shock, and it took me a while to recognise where I was. I looked to my right, and saw Shadow sleeping with his back against a tree. No-one else was there, and then I remembered that I had slept out to avoid any of the awkwardness between me and the others. Why shadow was here with me, I had no idea. I lifted my head from the pillow of leaves, and saw that it was early in the morning. Sighing, I got up and brushed off all the dirt off me, and shook him awake. His eyes were unresponsive, but then they focused on me, and he gave a tired smile.

"Mornin'" He mumbled, and stretched. I let go of his shoulder.

"Mind if I ask why you are here?" I crossed my arms, and fixed my glare on him as he got up.

"I came to tell you something, but you were asleep so I figured I'd wait 'till you woke up." He clicked his back.

I was still not impressed. "What you were going to tell me?"

He was hesitant to reply, either still gathering his thoughts or deciding what to say. "I was going to tell you the plan." He sighed, and turned to me with his hands on his hips. "First things first, I have to tell you this. Before we set out on our journey, Vaati said he would join our party when we draw near Ganon's castle. We're about a mile away, so he'll be arriving sometime today." I literally froze. _Vaati's coming?_ At first I was overjoyed, but then I remembered that I had cheated him on him. My joy crushed with guilt, I nervously listened to the rest of what Shadow had to say. "Once we reach the castle, Vaati will pretend he is going to make alliances with the fat pig. Most likely he will ask him to dine, and this is when we will sneak in, and climb to the top of the castle. There is an array of beams to keep the castle structured, right above the dining hall. We must slip the elixir Vaati will give us into Ganon's drink, which will instantly paralyse him. From there, we will have all three of the treasures, and return to Vaati's castle." He paused, and looked at me. "Got that?"

I blinked. "You've got that all figured out." I wasn't expecting that from Shadow. I scoffed on the thought that he thought all that through. "Vaati made that plan, didn't he?"

Shadow smirked. "Of course he did, only Vaati would think of something so interconnected and risky as that. Oh, and you girls need to perfect that spell before Vaati comes." _Damn it. Like Shadow to only give us a day to get it right. Good thing I practiced for the rest of yesterday. _It took me hours of practice to hold the barrier for more than 10 seconds. Sighing, I broke my trail of thoughts. Then I snapped my head up in realisation. "Shadow! The prisoners! They could have escaped!" his eyes widened in shock, and we both bolted for the camping site.

"dammit Shadow! You were supposed to watch them!" I shouted as we ran, jumping over every obstacle that the forest threw at us. Soon we were back at the campsite, our fears confirmed.

...Almost.

Jasmine and Raven looked up in fear, frozen in the act of untying Link and Zelda. The rope fell to the floor an Link rubbed his wrists where the rope had gnawed at his wrists whilst standing up. He helped Zelda up, and stepped forward. Defiance was etched on his face, like so many times before. _He is so narrow-minded. _I looked over at Shadow, who was absolutely furious. No kidding, he just found two of his friends betray him. Me, I just stood there like a lemon. _Heh, lemons..._ **(1) **

"And WHAT do you two THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Shadow shouted. Jasmine gulped. Raven blinked. Then they all bolted for it. But they only got so far before they all jumped out of their skins, when they all came face-to-face with a massive eyeball, with a blood red iris. The whole thing was levitated due to wings attached to the arms. How he was defying gravity, I do not know **(2)**. But I knew who it was, and you would be a fool not to. The massive eyeball was Vaati, in his demonic form, of course. The four runaways froze in their tracks, and had to crane their necks up to make eye contact with him. And from even my viewpoint, it was clear he was angry.

"It appears your control over these two maidens is limited, Shadow Link." Vaati spoke, and with his magic he bound all four in chains, joined at the ankles and cuffed at the hands. The four were dismayed, chains being far worse than ropes, and now Raven and Jasmine were tied down too.

I laughed. "Well that backfired at you, didn't it?" I walked towards Jasmine with a smile. Hurt lingered in her eyes, and for once I was glad it was there. Shadow bowed down to Vaati, and muttered an apology. Vaati sighed, and then transformed back into his former self. I turned to Vaati, and smiled. "Long time, no see."

Vaati laughed. Goddesses, I had missed him so much. How could I have possibly had a crush on Shadow? _Vaati is so much better than him._ I thought. Vaati smiled also, and walked towards the runaways.

"This party is getting too big." At that he clicked his fingers, and as a result Link and Zelda disappeared. Raven and Jasmine gasped in shock, at which Vaati only laughed again. "Spare your concern for them, I have merely sent them to the palace. There they are of no nuisance to us and from- well, I'd be lying if I said if they were from harm!" I rolled my eyes. He hadn't changed at all. Shadow and I looked at each other. We both smirked, and walked towards the two traitors.

"So what do we do with them?" Shadow asked Vaati, whilst looking down on the shaking girls. They were huddled together, trying to gain courage from one another.

Vaati scoffed, and turned away from them to inspect his surroundings. "What do we do with them? Nothing. They're still important. Bu what I do need to know, Shadow, is if you've taught them the spell." Shadow froze.

"Well, I have but..." He searched for the right words to say. "They haven't...necessarily...mastered it yet." An awkward smile came across his face, and even I hoped that Vaati's reaction wouldn't be too back.

Vaati turned around to respond to Shadow. "That's not a problem." we all gave a sigh of relief, even Jasmine and Raven. "Show me what you all have got. Violet, you can go first."

I gulped, and turned to Jasmine and Raven. They would be my test subjects. I smiled, and remembered what I had practised all day yesterday. Focus, and reach your inner strength...

_"here and now I cast this spell,_

_onto you, I'll now impel,_

_a prison of the strangest kind,_

_where you'll stay, your fate defined!" _

A sudden gust of wind orbited me, sending everyone in shock. The black flames grew around the two, until they were completely encircled. The red glow made it look eerie, truly mystical. I let out a sigh of relief, all that hard work had paid off. I nervously watched as Vaati walked up to my barrier, and knocked on it. But it held firm, not even disappearing under his touch.

"Not bad, Violet. Now take it down." he turned to me.

I caught my breath. "Take it down?" Was there a second part to the spell? Vaati looked at my confused expression, and turned to Shadow Link who was trying to sneak out. Vaati looked seriously pissed, and crossed his arms.

"Shadow, you _did _teach them how to take the spell down, didn't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"...No." Shadow replied, and returned to the scene meekly. Vaati face palmed, and I saw him trying to work things out.

"No matter. I'll do it myself." He then walked to my barrier and disarmed it. Jasmine and Raven were standing up now, clearly offended by my actions. Then he took away the chains binding them. "Raven, you're up next." I saw the brief look between Raven and Jasmine, one of those reassuring looks they use to share with me. I felt a bit guilty, but I just buried it down deeper.

Raven faced Jasmine, and performed the spell. I had seen neither her barrier or Jasmine's before, so I wanted to see what Raven's would be like. I was surprised when I saw a blue lightening surround Jasmine, much brighter than mine. Raven had clearly ben practicing too, as her barrier held like mine. Vaati was impressed, and this gave Shadow something to hold onto. It seems that if we failed, it would be his fault.

"You surely have been practicing, Raven." Vaati then took the barrier down, and ordered Jasmine to go next. She faced Vaati with a plain face.

"Vaati, I will not perform the spell Raven. I would prefer Violet to be my test subject." Vaati looked at her in shock, as did everyone else.

I laughed, and crossed my arms. "I'm fine with this, you'll fail anyway." Jasmine set her glare on me, and started to perform the spell. A green light appeared this time, and I laughed when I saw that her barrier was made of tree roots. Jasmine was always a down to earth girl. But the barrier only lasted for a few seconds, before it disappeared. I saw Jasmine out of breath, and aggravated that she hadn't completed the spell. There was an awkward silence before Vaati spoke up again.

"Slightly disappointing." He mumbled. Jasmine snapped her head round, and I knew this wasn't good.

"I don't need your approval!" She hissed, and I took a step back in shock. This wasn't Jasmine _at all_. "Why do we have to do all this anyway?"

I expected Jasmine to be beaten, but instead Vaati only laughed. "I was wondering when you would begin to get curious." He crossed his arms. "I might as well tell you now why I want these three sacrifices."

I gasped. "You're going to tell us? Now?" I took a step forwards. _Was my question really about to be answered? _

Vaati shrugged. "Might as well. I'm sure _one _of you saw the correlation between the three trials and the sacred force, called the triforce? You all represent a part of the triforce. Raven, you are the maiden of power. Jasmine, you are the maiden of courage. And Violet, you're the maiden of wisdom. You will each sacrifice the triforce bearers, in order for me to gain the holy force and rule this land. I am sure you have all heard the fairy tale of 'the three friends'?" He smiled when Raven and Jasmine gasped at the secret that I had known for so long. So the treasure was the triforce? That's why he had gone all this length to achieve it. The triforce was a power held by the gods, and if gained the bearer can grant one wish. If Vaati got what he wanted...

"Violet, you seem a bit phased." Vaati declared.

I snapped out of my trance, and smiled. "This is certainly a very intelligent plan you have come up with, Vaati. I wonder how many days of research it took for you to figure it all out."

Vaati looked a bit shocked. "You already knew you were the maiden of wisdom from the tale?"

I scoffed. "It didn't take much to put two and two together. It used to be our favourite bed time story. Isn't that right girls?" I looked over at the other two, who nodded in agreement.

"Well well, you certainly live up to your name, Violet. But now that I have said that, has Shadow told you all of the plan to attack Ganondorf?" I nodded and so did the others. _Shadow must have told them earlier. _I thought. I looked over to Shadow, who I haven't heard of in a while. I rolled my eyes when I saw him eating the food stock. Boys will always be boys.

"Without further delay then, we shall travel to Ganon's castle." Vaati said simply, and with that, we had teleported to the front gates of the rumoured castle.

It was absolutely massive. Black stones built the monstrous building upon a levitated fragment of land, putting a massive ditch between the castle and the landscape. _It must have taken a lot of magic to lift the whole castle off the floor... _I thought. I suddenly started to doubt whether we had a chance against Ganondorf.

* * *

**There! it's done! I hope you all are happy, coz my brain is totally frazzled. **

**Vaati told his secret! Will this change eh three maiden's contributions to his plan?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey hey! New chapter!  
Seeming as it's nearly new years, I'll put my resolution here as a spacefiller before the chapter**

**My ne years resolution is to pick up all the earrings I dropped behind my drawers**

**Also, you should look up Suicide by Hania Lee. Doesn't it remind you of someone in a relationship with Ghirahim somehow? Just a thought (the vocals are pretty quiet so look up a lyric video).**

**sorry if there are any typos, but I have to leave for a new years party soon and have only just finished this with half an hour to get dressed and everything :P Bye!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Power

All four of us seemed were surprised at the sheer scale of the castle. It was far bigger than hyrule castle, and it seemed to reach the heavens above. I snapped put of my trance when Vaati grabbed my hand and drew me away from the others, to a place where they couldn't hear us. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"Violet, I seemed to have noticed that you and Jasmine are not getting on very well. Is something the matter between you two?" He didn't look exactly concerned, more like he was gathering facts.

I sighed. He would have noticed our behavior in time. "Yesterday, she seemed a bit off, and on edge. When Shadow showed us the spell, she got annoyed that I got the spell on first try and she didn't. She got angry, and well... we fought." Vaati studied me for a few moments. I looked straight back at him, right into those crystal eyes of his. Seeming to be satisfied to some level of my answer, he turned to go but I just yanked him back and hugged him. It was good to just feel him there, his heartbeat slow and steady. I buried my head in his neck, and closed my eyes.

"...I missed you..."

My voice was muffled by his clothes. He hugged me back, and just held me there. I then looked back at him, and pulled him towards me for a kiss. Memories from when we last kissed came back to me all at once, and it felt like I was falling in love with him all over again. I ran my hands through his hair, and then let go and looked back up at his face.

He smiled. "I missed you too." I blushed when he caressed my face, and then we walked back to the others. They pretended they hadn't seen anything, especially Shadow. Vaati then pulled out the elixir which would paralyze anything if consumed, and I was surprised when he gave it to me. "I trust you with this potion, Violet. Shadow is clumsy with delicate objects," he then glared at Shadow, who looked down at the ground in shame. "As I have learnt from previous situations." I took the bottle, and looked at it. The same pink aura seemed to be emitted from the liquid, and I held it delicately in my hands.

"Well okay then. But how do I carry it? It's not like I can fight with one hand on this and a sword in the other."

Shadow then looked up. "Why don't you put it in a satchel? Like I have the magic book in mine." He looked round the group, who seemed to accept his solution. Vaati then gave me a satchel that he conjured up. I gratefully took it, put in on and placed the delicate cargo in it. Once that was done, Vaati continued to make preparations for the plan.

"Right. When I approach the castle, it's likely that I will be ambushed and taken as a prisoner. This will give you a a gap in the security for you to teleport into the castle, on the other side of the door. You will almost certainly be attacked, and therefore you have to kill anything in your way so you don't bring any attention to yourselves. From there, Shadow Link will guide you to the top of the castle, and travel across the beams. Only one of you should venture across, as the structure is bound to stain under excessive weight. The one who will cross the beams will be you Violet. But the tricky part is to spike Ganon's drink. Now, Violet must give a signal to me for me to give a signal to Shadow. The code word, Shadow Link, will be _'this wine is fabulous.'_Shadow, Jasmine and Raven, when the signal is given you must create a diversion outside that will draw Ganon away from the dining hall, and then Violet will come down into the hall by a rope attached to the beams, slip the elixir into the drink and then teleport back up to the beams until Ganon is paralyzed, and then we will attack." he smiled at everyone's bewildered faces. "I am a genius, I know. Any questions?"

I blinked, and then Raven spoke up. "Why can't you slip the elixir into his drink?"

Vaati laughed. "When ambushed, your possessions are taken to reduce risk of escaping."

I then rose an eyebrow. "And isn't it all a bit elaborate? I mean, why can't I just teleport into the hall?"

"Because," he replied. "It is more stylish." We all moaned, and then all stepped back in surprise as he conjured up 4 ninja suits, with masks and everything. A sword and two daggers came with the package, along with a few explosives.

"What in god's name is that?" Jasmine exclaimed. Vaati gave each of us the peculiar outfits with a sly grin.

I sighed. "I guess you want us to wear these to make it more fun, I suppose?" He nodded, and then dismissed us to get changed.

I looked at the other two. They were both dismayed by Vaati's order, but I guess it was more practical than the dresses he gave us. We all ventured into the forest to change in a place where the boy's eyes won't pry, and slipped the outfits on. They were surprisingly comfortable and even I had to admit they were cool. We came back out to see Shadow in his little ninja suit aswell, wondering why he had to change.

We all walked back to Vaati, who snickered when we approached. Shadow rolled my eyes. "Is this a prank?" he asked.

Still laughing, he shook his head. He finally straightened up, and looked back at the castle. He then gave me some rope for the plan, and then checked he had everything set. He asked me to teleport to another place to check if I could actually command the spell, and I did so. Nodding in approval, he set off for phase one of the plan.

I followed Raven as we hid behind a pile of rubble, and we all poked our heads up to see what was going on. We watched Vaati go up to the castle doors, and the sound of his knuckles rapping on the wood seemed to silence even the forest. I had a bad feeling about all of this, and I remembered all of the horrible legends about the man who lived in the castle...

The was a sudden roar of a hoard of monsters, and five Darknuts jumped down from the castle's towers, and captured Vaati. I felt so useless, just watching as they threw him to the floor, beat him unconscious and dragged him inside. Vaati could have blasted them, but he chose not to. I snapped out of my grief when Shadow nudged me, and then I remembered I was meant to teleport us all into the castle. "_Lanuae Magicae!" _With a bright flash of light, all four of us appeared on the other side of the door into the castle. It was very gloomy inside, and seemed to be even colder in than out. The only sources of light were the burning torches hung on the wall, illuminating the maroon rug running across the floor and the suits of armor decorating the entrance. From Vaati's approach, there really did seem to be a small hole in the guard right now.

Shadow walked forwards. "Follow me!" He whispered and then ran ahead. We all followed, making no sound. We stopped at a turning of the corridor to the left, and Shadow looked to see if the coast was clear. There were two Darknuts on patrol guarding the path ahead. Shadow then turned back to us, and told us our orders. "Okay, there are two Darknuts ahead, so we'll have to take them out swiftly and silently. Do you remember the first day you all came to the castle? You each had to fight your own Darknut. Remember, the way to eliminate them is to decapitate them. Got it? When they turn around to walk back down the corridor, I'll need one of you to stab one in the neck. Who's willing to do it?" he asked. Raven stepped forward, and drew her sword.

"I'll do it. I suppose we have strike with our swords in between the armor?" Shadow nodded, and then they both looked back round the corner. The Darknuts were a lot closer, and if we stayed here they would spot us. Raven turned round back to us and whispered urgently. "Hide!" At that, Shadow disappeared into the darkness, and I followed Jasmine's example of hiding behind a suit of armor. The Darknuts passed us by, and then turned back around to walk the other way. After a few seconds, Jasmine and I watched as Raven and Shadow re-appeared, and stalked after their target. I heard a sickening crunch and the sound of the monsters falling. Raven then walked back, and waved for us to come out. Me and Jasmine ran up to them, and then proceeded to slink though the corridors. I looked over to Jasmine, and for a second I thought her eyes were red. But then the moment was gone, and she noticed me looking at her.

"What?" She asked rudely, and I just looked away. I was beginning to think that Jasmine really _wasn't _herself, but it was not the time to think about such things. I put my mind to the task at hand, and concentrated on looking out for any guards.

We reached a staircase, and then Shadow turned to me. "Violet, this is where you go on your own from here. You must travel all the way up these stairs, right to the top. Then you will see a corridor going left and right. Turn right, and when you come across the 5th suit of armor, pull the sword and a secret floor should open to the array of beams. You know what to do from there." I nodded, and watched as they left. I then started my trek up the stairs, and prayed to the goddesses that I wouldn't bump into anything.

At first I began running up the stairs, but once I had got to the 2nd floor, I had slowed into a walk. So far no monsters had come across my path, but I still held my sword in my hand. Even if I was spotted, no-one would recognize me, or _could _recognize me for that matter. The ninja masks covered all my features except for the eyes, which is probably the reason why Shadow link had to wear one, so he could disguise himself. I had reached the 5th floor, and I looked up only to see another flight of steps. Sighing, I continued up and up. My muscles were aching, yet I had to push on. Once I had reached the 6th floor, I smiled when I saw there was no more steps. So, I was now on the top level. I remembered Shadow's directions, and turned right.

"Find the 4th suit of armor...okay." There were even more suits of armor up here, all lined up on the right wall. I counted them up until the 4th armor, and looked at it. It looked normal, (normal enough for a suit of armor anyways) with a shield on it's back and and a sword's sheath attached to it's waist. I pulled the sword out, and for a moment nothing happened. Then, I looked up to see two red lights shining in the helmet, and I had a bad feeling that I pulled the wrong lever. Suddenly all the armors were brought to life except one, and I ducked just as the one in front of me swung it's sword at me. I blocked another Armor's sword as it approached. "What went wrong?!" I asked in frustration. I then looked at the one armor which wasn't moving, and then remembered it was the 5th that I had to pull. Mentally face palming myself, I fought my way over to the 5th (which wasn't far, but with all the monsters attacking it was hard to move). I reached out for the sword in the dormant Armor's sheath, but just before I reached it, an Armor slashed at me, and I felt a line on pain cut it's way down my cheek. Closing my eyes and giving one extra push, I grabbed the sword's hilt and pulled. All at once, the Armors were back in their original places. I stood up and rubbed my cheek of blood as the wall behind the Armor slid to the side, and revealed a hidden tunnel. It was damp and musty, the floor made of makeshift stones and the walls made of dirt.

"Cool..." I smiled, took one of the torches on the wall, and ventured inside. I turned around in shock as the wall moved back, and I was trapped. I sighed. The only way was ahead, and so I traveled down the tunnel, a little afraid of what may lurk in the dark. I heard far-off voices, muffled and low. But I recognized one of the voices as Vaati's and I knew I was nearly at the end of the tunnel. It was pretty short, as I soon approached a rusty door. I needed to open it silently, and so I put the torch on the ground and took hold of the handle. Slowly I began to turn it, the metal creaking. The squeal disrupted the eerie silence in the tunnel, and i looked behind me to see if anything was there. Reassured, I continued turning the handle until it gave way. I opened the door even slower, and slipped into the next room. I turned to see that I was on a balcony, overseeing everything in the hall. And there were the beams. It was a grid, supporting the roof only meters above my head. There wasn't even a bar on the balcony to make it safe. Even so, it made my travel onto the beams easier. I looked down to see my satchel, and checked to see if the rope and elixir were sill in there. I smiled when I saw that both were there and undamaged, and then looked back at the beams.

I looked down below, and was surprised to see a massive dining table. At one end was Ganon, just below me. He was a massive man, with embroidered armor and clothing, green skin and bright red hair. Slightly disturbed by his appearance, I listened in on their conversation whilst crossing the beams on my knees, heading for the middle.

_"...is that the only reason you came here Vaati? To make alliances?" _Ganon asked. I looked to see a rather beaten up Vaati at the other end of the table, dining with Ganon.

_"Yes. I have heard that there is an unknown force capturing the bearers of the triforce. He will most likely come after you, and if he does he will be even more powerful than me. And that just won't do..." _Vaati replied.

I had reached the middle of the beams, and proceeded to tie the rope around it. I made sure it was secure, and then waited for Vaati to notice me. I left the tail of the rope on the beam, not letting it down just yet.

_"But how do I know _you _aren't the one here to take my power? Even if you tried, I would crush you with my thumb. What makes you think some other unknown force could take down the king of darkness?"_ Ganon seemed even more arrogant than Vaati._  
_

Vaati rolled his eyes, allowing him to look up for a brief moment, and doing so allowed him to catch sight of me. He picked up his wine and continued with his conversation. _"I just came here to warn you. If he took you by surprise, he could have a chance of defeating you." _He then took a sip of his wine. _"My, this wine is fabulous! Where did you get it?" _I snickered, and quickly shut up again in case anyone heard me.

_"The cooks in the kitchen made it. Now as I was saying-"_

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

The doors bulged under the sudden explosion outside the hall, and Ganon stood up in anger. _"What in the blazes was that? Another intruder?"_

_"Actually, I wasn't intruding." _Vaati said as Ganon stormed past him, and as soon as he was out of the room I thew the rope down, and jumped. My hands held onto the rope (giving me painful burns) and I stylishly landed on the dining table. I smiled and hopped down.

"Nice performance, Vaati. How much of this elixir should I put in his drink?" I walked over to Ganon's goblet, got the elixir out.

"All of it." he replied, and I did so. I noticed it had no odor, and then placed the bottle back in my bag. I then walked back to the middle of the table and grabbed the rope.

"See ya later, Vaati. _Lanuae Magicae!" _And with that I was back on the beams, with the rope still in my hands. I pulled the rest up, and waited for Ganon's return.

Vaati sat there, fiddling with his drink. We both looked up when Ganon came back into the Hall, and sat down in his chair. "Did you catch the intruders?" Vaati asked.

"No." Ganon replied grudgingly. I smiled as he took up his goblet, and took a big swig of it. Who knew that Ganon was a heavy drinker. Suddenly he dropped his goblet, the rest of the wine dashing across the floor like blood. His hand was still frozen in a position of him holding the goblet, and I knew that the plan had worked smoothly.

"You can come down now Violet." Vaati called, and then I teleported down. I took my ninja mask off, and both of us walked towards Ganon. It was clear that he could still see and think, but just in case I put my hand on his writ to feel a pulse. Confirming that he was alive, me and Vaati picked him up and casually walked out of the hall.

"It's unbelievable how smoothly your plan went." I said to Vaati.

he laughed. "I can't believe it either. For one moment I thought he was going to kill me." Both of us laughed, and went in search of the others.

* * *

**HA I BROUGHT NINJAS INTO THE ZELDA WORLD HAHAH **

**Happy new years!**

**Kind regards, Roseanna xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi...um...yes, it's been ages since the last update, but I have good reasons! For one week, I was ill, and couldn't even go to school. The second week I had tests at school, which was blah. The other days... well, everyone needs leisure time! (and there was snow, hehe!) **

**Seeming as it's been so long, some of you may have forgotten what happened in the last chapter. So, I've always wanted to do one of these!**

_Previously, on Tamed._

Shadow, Raven, Jasmine and Violet all snuck into Ganon's castle, where their mission is to capture Ganon. Violet had to split off from the others in order to furfill her part, but before she left she saw something odd about Jasmine.

Somehow Violet managed to climb all the way up to the top of Ganon's roof, and spike the dark lord's drink. Vaati and she are reunited, but now have to find Shadow Link, Jasmine and Raven.

Chapter 23

The ritual

Ganondorf was bloody heavy, that's for sure. I groaned under his weight, and shifted him on my shoulder, trying to get in a more comfortable position. I was holding him at his shoulders and Vaati at his feet. Vaati was taller than me, so I was getting all Ganondorf's weight.

"Vaati, don't go so fast. I can hardly keep up." I complained when he took a sharp turn out of the hall to the left, and I was nearly sent flying. Vaati just kept up his speed oblivious to the advantage he had.

"We can't afford to slow down. More monsters will show up, and there is one particular monster that I _do not _want to bump into." I grunted, and continued on with the journey to find Jasmine, Raven, and Shadow Link. We had successfully spiked Ganondorf's drink, but we needed to get out before the potion wears off. I looked round, surprised there weren't any monsters or guards. Shadow and the others must have caused quite a commotion to have drawn them all away from the dining hall.  
I couldn't even gather my surroundings, as Ganondorf's kept falling on my face, and so Vaati jolted me when he suddenly stopped. I poked my head round the cape, and saw that he was looking round the corner. I heard clanging of metal, and a _very _loud squawk of a bird up ahead, and I knew it was the others, no doubt. Another clue was the debris and rubble of a destroyed wall, an obvious sign that a huge explosion took place here.  
I looked back to Vaati. "Are they there?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, and they're fighting the one monster I feared would get in our way!" He whispered back to me, when suddenly the massive weight of Ganondorf suddenly disappeared off my shoulder, and I looked up to see that Vaati had teleported him away from the scene.

I gaped at him. "What did you do that for?!"

"So he wouldn't get in our way. Relax, I just teleported him to the palace." He replied.

I threw my hands up in the air out of frustration. "_Why _didn't you do that earlier?" He looked over his shoulder at me, and was about to reply when there was another squawk, followed by a huge explosion. Vaati threw his cloak around me and we both put our hands over our heads, to protect up from the falling debris. When things had finally settled, both of us looked up to see the entire corner of the wall obliterated. Through the dust and smoke from the explosion, I could see a monstrous figure being fought by three brave silhouettes. As the air cleared gradually, I could see more and more of the monster lingering in the gloom.

It was absolutely massive. It had a body of a lion, and its three heads were of a bird, each with a sharp beak. Its arms and legs were scaly and muscular as a dragon, its tail seeming to be made of a whip of fire. Never in my life had I ever seen something so ridiculous yet horrifying. The creature hand to bend its necks to fit under the ceiling, the tail lashing behind it in anger.

Of course, the three figures were Shadow Link, Jasmine and Raven. Shadow was attacking the creature ruthlessly, slashing at it with his sword whilst using his own powers to boost his attacks. Raven and Jasmine were also taking the same attack, yet with an ordinary sword they barely made a scratch.

Vaati unravelled his arms from me, shifting the rubble that fell on us with every movement. Standing us made even more of a racket, when I started to violently cough. Vaati looked at me, and with his control over the air he blew all the dust and smoke. Vaati put a hand on my back, and waited for me to regain control of my lungs. After mu coughing fit was over, I looked up to him.

"What was that? The explosion, I mean." I asked.

Vaati smiled a devilish smile that gave me goosebumps. "Shadow's huge bombs have quite a punch, don't they?" _That was one of Shadow's bombs? Dang._

I looked back over to the fight that was commencing, and winced as Jasmine was thrown back by being whipped by the monster's tail. I gasped, and took Vaati's hand. "We gotta help them!" Tugging a reluctant Vaati along, I rushed to Jasmine's aid. Letting go of Vaati's hand, I stooped down to help Jasmine. But when I touched her shoulder, her head snapped up, those red eyes I saw before back again.

"I don't need _your _help!" She snapped at me. She picked up her sword, and simply started attacking the monster again. I looked at Vaati with a raised eyebrow. I stood up myself, and looked at the monster.

A thought then struck me. "Vaati, why don't we just teleport out of here? We have Ganondorf, we can easily escape."

"Because," He began, "I gave some separate orders to Shadow, and what I needs is behind that monster." He smirked, and before I could ask what it was that he wanted, he jumped right into the fight. Standing alone, I watched the four of them fight. Vaati and Shadow had a decent chance of defeating the monster, but Raven and Jasmine would not make a difference. Weighing my options, I could either join the fight myself, or support Raven and Jasmine with my magic. Deciding that supporting would heighten the rates of winning, I was glad I had studied the magic book well in the subject of support magic.

I stood with my feet apart, and prepared to summon my magic power. "Support of the air: speed!" I commanded, and from my hands I directed two beams towards Jasmine and Raven. Both girls yelped in surprise as they were shot, but after realizing that it did them no harm, they soon found out their abilities had heightened. They now attacked three times faster than before, and dealt a little more damage to the monster.

I moved onto the next spell. "Support of the air: flight!" I commanded, and suddenly Jasmine and Raven's bodies started to glow, and they looked behind themselves in shock when they saw magic wings appear behind them. Now with the ability of flight and to move at super speeds, they would be able to cause a lot more damage than before.

Finally, I cast the last support spell on my two lost friends. "Support of the air: gale swords!" I commanded, and this time the two girls were expecting something extraordinary to happen to them. They linked the name of the spell to the swords, and weren't surprised when a current of air swirled around their swords, now able to deal a huge amount of damage to the monster. Smiling, I had done my part to magnify their powers.

Throughout this whole time, Vaati and Shadow were dealing more and more damage to the monster. The bird/lion/dragon/phoenix's eyes were bloodshot and swollen, the blast from earlier had shattered its beaks. Vaati used his dark wind to shred the monster whilst Shadow used his shade attacks to attack.

I knew that the eyes would be an obvious target, but that wouldn't kill it. I analyzed the monster, and then decided that the best place to attack it would be in the underbelly, right in the most important organ; the heart would be my prime target. Unsheathing my own normal sword, I ran over the rubble and fallen pillars, and faced the monster head on. With the four of them distracting it, I would not be noticed.

I made wind swirl around my feet, building up pressure for the big jump. I held my sword in front of me with two hands, and aimed for the monster's heart. "Strength of the sky!" I directed the spell into my legs, so the attack would be even more powerful. Suddenly Shadow and Vaati were behind me, both adding their power to my attack. Vaati gave me even more wind to build up the pressure, whilst Shadow powered my sword with his lost art of the shadows. Then, I jumped.

I don't think I have ever jumped that fast before, with that much power either. One moment I was on the floor, with my hair swirling and the dust on the floor spinning, then the monster's screams of agony of the monster as my sword plunged into its heart, right on target. I clung onto the sword embedded in the monster's heart, and watched as it slowly slid back out due to myself clinging onto the hilt. As I released my sword unwillingly, I closed my eyes, and felt the sickly feeling of falling backwards into nothingness.

I waited for the floor to rush up to meet me, but it never came. Instead I felt the sudden jolt of someone catching me, and my tummy turning at the incredible speed I was now travelling at. I opened my eyes in shock to see Raven, who zoomed through the monster's legs, up and over to land on it's back. She put me down, and for a moment we both caught each other's eyes. Nodding, we continued to attack the monster, which I had decided to call the Hybrid (because it needed a name by then). The Hybrid fell to the floor with a thud as loud as thunder, and then it vaporised into nothing, like all monsters when they die.

I looked at Vaati, Shadow, and Raven, who smiled at me with confidence. Jasmine was still in the air, flying. Vaati them teleported behind me, and I guessed that he was going to retrieve the object that he came in search for. I was surprised when he walked up to a small altar, and took the crystal orb from it.

"Why on earth would you need that?" I asked, confused.

However, I never got a reply.

* * *

**YAY! I UPDATED! now you can't hate me for 5-8 days. hehehe!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hiya everyone! I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but thanks for the 100 reviews! I never thought my story would be so popular! **

**Heh, I've kinda been putting this chapter off for a while...I feel really bad for making you guys wait. Also, you don't have to review if you don't want to, as sometimes even I can't be asked to review a story :P**

** And for all of you out there, this story is about 2/3 of the way through. I am telling you this because you know those stories which are really good at the beginning, but then drag on a bit and you don't know when the story if going to end? Well, with the 10 chapters of the 3 maidens and Shadow traveling round the place, I thought that was the area where it got a bit boring. But don't you worry, there's going to be some excitingly daring, cringingly embarrassing, and impossibly dramatic scenes for the unfortunate maidens, Vaati and Shadow Link!**

**_~Roseanna62_**

**P.S. This has taken forever because I am making a cover for Tamed! You'll get to see how Violet, Jasmine and Raven look like in my head, and stuff. It's gonna be awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 24  
I want to go home

A sudden shot of pain jolted me as a magic beam ran by, scraping my arm. Ganon's castle was dealing a lot of damage from the explosions and gigantic monsters, and I was worried that the ceiling would collapse on us. Vaati grabbed the crystal ball, and then ducked for cover as another magic beam was aimed at him. It missed, and his the wall behind him, causing it to break under the impact and explode. I turned to see that Ganon's guards -the darknuts- had finally found us. The first few had lances that shot very painful beams of magic, and the others looked like normal monsters. Shadow, Jasmine and Raven all took up defensive stances, ready to fight. Before I could prepare myself both mentally and physically, Vaati had grabbed me with his spare hand, and suddenly I was teleported back into the palace of winds, alone. I collapsed to the floor from the rough landing, only to have the crystal orb land on my head with a painful thunk. Cursing, I ran after the rolling ball, trying to figure out why Vaati had teleported me here. Why only me, anyway?

Shaking my head in confusion, (and getting a headache from it very quickly) I looked round. I was in Vaati's throne room, the red marble floor intimidating as ever. I supposed Vaati put me here for a reason, so I walked around the room, rotating the large crystal in my hands. We were in the midst of the fight, and the crystal ball must have been very valuable to have Vaati teleport it all the way up here. And judging from the poor co-ordination of his teleport, he didn't have much magic left.

I walked up the flat stairs and sat on Vaati's throne, looking at the crystal ball. "Why is this so important?" I thought to myself. It was a misty crystal, and looked like there was trapped steam in the glass membrane. _Vaati must really need this thing. But why did he teleport me here too? Wait...Maybe he wanted me safe, too? Nah, he probably waned me out of the way...but I could have supported them in the fight, so why would he? _Blushing, I fiddled with the ball as I continued my train of thought. Sighing, I placed the ball on my lap, and waited for the others to return.

After the first minute, I was incredibly bored. I had limited myself to inspecting Vaati's throne, various eyes on the arms, the red velvet being sewn in a way so that I could create simple pictures by brushing the fabric different ways. One decoration of the throne which I inspected the most was the glass eyes on the arms. Like Vaati's jem on his hat, it was red and round, with golden swirls encircling it. Then I noticed that the right arm's eye was subtly different to the left. The left eye had gold melted onto the sides to keep it in place and sealed, but the right did not. I trailed my finger around the edge, and found out that the right eye moved. Suddenly full of curiosity, I poked the jem, to find out it was actually a button.

With admiration, I saw a huge magic screen appear before me, about 5 meters away. It was the surveillance that Vaati had used when me and the 50 other girls first arrived here. "Well aren't you clever, Mr. Batty" I snickered, The screen was blank, so I guessed I had to command it to show me something. I thought of a tester command in my head, but nothing happened. I then said it out loud. "Show me the palace of wind's garden" Suddenly an image of the garden appeared on the screen. I was still fascinated that it was a moving image, but I had no way of figuring out how it worked, so I just explained it with 'It's magic, it can do anything'.

_If this screen can show me what's happening in Ganon's castle, I could keep updated on what's happening._ I thought, and decided to try it out. "Show me the battle commencing in Ganon's castle" I was actually surprised when and image of the battle I had left minutes before appear on the screen. The camera was angled above the battle so I could see everything. Shadow, Vaati, Raven and Jasmine were all fighting the darknuts, overpowered in numbers and only managing to defeat a few. I desperately wanted to help, but I had no idea how. My best chance was that I could support them with my magic, even at this distance. Seeing that I had achieved a lot because of my recent experiments, I stood up and placed the crystal on the throne. I looked at the screen, and decide that Shadow needed my help the most as he was not even attacking with raw power anymore, just the four sword.

I stood with my feet shoulder length's apart, and placed the palms of my hands together and closed my eyes, concentrating on Shadow Link. A trail of blue light suddenly appeared at the tips of my fingers, and snaked it's way round my hands, splitting into two at my wrists and continuing to spiral round my arms. One the light had wrapped itself round my hands and forearms, I started to cast the spell.

"Ego morietur senaro tu cum hoc incantamentum" The light around my arm grew brighter, my magic swelling up within me. I visulised Shadow, and in a split second the magic had dispersed off me. I opened my eyes to see if it had worked, and to my delight I saw the blue light wrap around Shadow, and restore his magic and heal him. Sighing, I sat back down on the throne, and placed the crystal ball back on my lap.

I watched as Shadow looked at him in surprise, and then grin when he felt his magic being restored. Vaati noticed this, and also smiled. They both found a new spring in their step, however Raven and Jasmine didn't look too good. They were exhausted and could barely lift their swords. I didn't have enough magic to heal them both, and I was saving the remains in case Vaati got hurt (which I highly doubted, but hey). I shouldn't have worried though, as Shadow and Vaati started to perform a union raid on the darknuts.

Shadow Link started to well up energy in his sword, waiting for the darknuts to attack him. Just as he looked like he was a goner, he swung his sword, the shock wave zooming at them. Vaati then added to this attack with a powerful gust of dark wind, amplifying the power in the attack. This took out the last of the Darknuts, and the battle was over.

Sighing, I sat back down on Vaati's throne. I watched as the four reassembled, all worn out and tired from the two battles previously. Then, with a dim flash of light, they teleported. Through the screen I could see the four reappear, and then all fall down from the rough landing like I did. Vaati looked up, and linked the screen to me sitting on the chair. "I see you found the switch." He said as he got up, brushing himself off.

I shrugged. "Maiden of wisdom mate," I pushed the button again, and the screen disappeared with a _blink__. _I got up, carrying the crystal with me. "Oh, and what is this for?" I asked, as I gave it back to Vaati.

"It's a magic lacrima. Is allows the user to take magic from one being and infuse it into another." He then took it from me, and walked back up to the throne. A red light shone from the lacrima, and all three of us looked in awe as the ball morphed into the chair, sealing it in place. I hadn't noticed before, but the throne did have a large hole on the back.

Suddenly I felt someone nudge me, and I turned to my left. I looked to see Shadow, startlingly close to me. "Thanks for the magic boost earlier." He whispered.

"Uh, no problem." I smiled awkwardly, and slightly leaned away from him. I didn't like him being so close to me anymore. Even being in the same room with both Vaati and Shadow was really awkward, and I had to watch what I said in case Vaati found out that I betrayed him.

I looked back over to Vaati, who was returning to from the throne. "I think we should all head for our bed chambers and rest until morning. Tomorrow will be a very important day, and I need you all at your full power." And with that, he teleported away form the room. I heard Raven mutter _lazy ass, _and I smiled. Vaati would only walk to his room when he had to, even when he knew the teleport there might break his ankle or something. I turned to Jasmine and Raven, who looked pretty beaten. I smiled. "We should hit the hay too." Both of them nodding, we all trudged out of the throne room to our bed chambers. Shadow slunk away into the darkness, and for a second I felt a twang of pity for him. He had really messed up his relationships with people.

* * *

Jasmine opened the door to the bed chamber that Vaati gave to us once we had won the trials. The same extravagant beds lay before us, unused and pristine. All three of us collapsed on the beds, exhausted.

"This is all so messed up," I heard Raven muffle into her pillow. I lifted my head, and looked over to her.

"Why?" I asked and sat up, leaning against the the head of the headboard with my legs crossed and the pillow in my lap. Jasmine also moved position so that she was leaning against the headboard.

Raven then moved onto her back, and stared up at the ceiling. "Just...Everything. I miss school, our friends, the smell of the farm." She laughed, "I even miss helping mum dress up for her stupid plays." She looked so sad, so lonely. I too started to miss home, the clang of my dad making his latest sword.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know that feeling. But if you think about it, it's only been over a week since we were kidnapped. A lot of what's happened has been hilarious, and when we are older we will look back and laugh at this crazy adventure." It was true. Not many people get to have such bold and daring teenage lives, (unless you went to the wrong side of town, if you know what I mean).

Raven smiled, and then sat up too. "I guess. Just have to go through right till the end, right? But..." her face then suddenly fell, and she started to fiddle with the pillows. "Do you remember what Vaati said the other day? About us sacrificing Link, Zelda and Ganon? Do you really think we have to..you know...kill them?" She asked, concerned.

"Of course he will." Jasmine said. "He killed all the other girls, remember? What makes them an exception? But if we don't go through with his plan, we might get killed ourselves." She then thought for a moment. "Why don't we form a plan to fight against Vaati?"

I caught my breath, but I knew this moment would have come ever since they tried to escape. Not knowing whether to side with the love of my life or my two best friends, I just smiled and acted to be on their side. I looked over to Jasmine. "If we were to do that, we will need to obtain an extreme amount of power. When Vaati was younger, he somehow got his hands on a fraction of the 'force'. We would have to find a power even stronger that, or..." I paused, thinking.

"What? Or what?" Raven asked desperately.

I sighed again. "Or we let the four heroes seal him away. With the four sword." Raven and Jasmine looked at each other in realization. Suddenly Jasmine perked up.

"I see two options here," Jasmine said. "One: We seal Vaati away in the four sword. Two: We fight him with the powers of the triforce. I mean, we _are _the maidens of it. Doesn't that mean we have the power to use it?"

"I'm not sure," Raven contradicted. "The three bestowed with the triforce, Link, Ganon and Zelda, could use the triforce as the goddesses gave it to them. We're the maidens, so it might not be the same thing."

I thought for a moment. "Then we'll have to do a little research, then. Tonight, we'll sneak into Vaati's library and try to find any information we can." The others nodded in agreement. "Until then, we must rest and wait until midnight falls, so we can hide in the cover of the night."

* * *

I looked outside the window, and saw that the moon was high in the sky. I picked up three unlit candles and matches, and turned to the others. "Let's go!" And with that we left the bed chamber, turning left into the hallway. The hallways were nearly pitch black, with the dim moonlight coming in through the windows. I knew where I was going though, so I looked out for any sighs of Vaati or Shadow instead. However no-one was about, and so the journey to the library was quick. Soon enough we were standing before the double doors, and I pushed them open slowly. They squeaked, making us all tense. Once the door was open a little, I poked my head round to see if there was anyone in the room. It was vacant. Only the moonlight occupied the immense chamber, illuminating the marble floor, and the spines of the thousands of books that Vaati owned.

"Coast is clear!" I whispered to the other two, who were looking round the hallway anxiously. I opened the door for them as they hurried in, and giving one last glimpse behind me, I entered too. I shut the door quietly, the handle giving off a low clunk as it flicked back into place. Sighing, I turned to the others. "Okay, you know what to do. Find a book, and see if it has anything on the three maidens. Search for titles such as 'fairy tales of Hyrule', 'urban legends'. or even in the religious section. Now, fan out!" The two nodded, and then started searching. I decided to look under the letter H, for Hyrule. I turned to the nearest bookcase to me, right of the door. I scanned the name titles. It was under the letters V, W and Y. Occasionally there was a U. Moving left a bit to the next bookcase, I saw that it was under the letters S and T.

It was a fool's job to figure out where H lay. I turned to the right side of the room, a on the 4th bookcase to the right. I found H soon enough, and began looking through the books, pulling out ones that could hold the possible answer we were looking for. I looked behind me ever so often, to check on Raven and Jasmine for one thing, but to also see if a certain shadow lurker was about, watching us. However, every time I looked the same sight met my eyes, and for a few minutes I was comfortable with fake reassurance I had made. Though the chills would creep back up my spine, and then I would once again look over my shoulder in fear.

After I had looked over the section H three times and taken all that could be related to us, I carried the books into the center of the room and began looking through them. The pages were illuminated by the small candle I held, my body tired yet my mind jittery from fear and frustration. I could not shake my fear of being caught, however much I tried to forget it and concentrate.

Soon the others were on the floor, also looking through books like me. I went through every page, every image and contents, but I found nothing. The pile of books decreased as slow as the burning candle wick, the light becoming dimmer and dimmer with every book being a dead end. Giving up hope and nearly calling it off, I picked up the last book.

It was quite big, and was deep green in colour. On the front was an illustration of a spiral and the goddesses' marks. I read the title. _Hyrule Hystoria. _ I opened the worn book, and began to flick through the pages once more. It told about time gates, time stones, the goddesses, some long lost goddess called Hylia with various illustrations. Then, suddenly, I turned the page to find that the left page's topic was on the four sword, the right page on the minish world. And right in the middle, on the inner spine of the book, were the cut threads that used to hold the robbed pages. I literally skipped a heartbeat. There were pages torn out of this book. It had to be.

"Oh my god." Raven suddenly looked up, and found me staring at the book.

"What? Have you found it?" Both of them looked eagerly at me, hope in their eyes.

"N-no...not exactly..." I swallowed, and held the book up to them, trailing my finger across the cut threads. "Look, there have been pages ripped out of this book. And...that proves that these pages were significantly important...but that also means..." suddenly my fear came back to me, and my eyes widened. "That means that Vaati knew we would try to pull off something like this." I felt tears in my eyes, and watched as my fear crawled into their hearts. It took over, and I could do nothing to prevent it. All I could imagine was the disgust and hatred on Vaati's face, the cunning and twisted mind behind the mask that I fell in love with. I threw the book away from me, making them flinch. It skidded across the floor, into the darkness.

"No..." I whispered, and shook my head, trying to get rid of the screaming whispers in my head. I pulled my legs up to my chest, running my hands through my hair so roughly that I felt my nails pulling back the skin on my scalp. The welling tears in my eyes fell, and the light went out as a sudden gust of wind swept across the room.

* * *

**DA DA DA DAAAAAAAA!**

**PARANOIA!**

**hehe, did you like that? Kinda creepy...ooooooooaaaaaaooooooo *failed attempt of ghost siren noise wail thingy* **

**I cannot be asked to go over typos, just enjoy it :P**


	25. Chapter 25

**Dudes and dudettes! My 'a' key isn't working properly, so if you see words without that all-important-letter in it (if it is supposed to have it, anyway), please tell me :)**

* * *

Chapter 25

The right morals

"Violet! Get it together!" Raven shook my shoulders, waking me from my fit. I lifted my head from my hands, the wind still swirling round the room. The pages of the books fluttered open from the gusts. Jasmine was running round the room, putting all the books back, the way we found them.

I looked round, thinking Vaati had caught us. But he was nowhere in the room. Realizing the wind blowing was under my own power, I wiped my tears way, and sat up straight. I closed my eyes, and controlled my emotions. I hadn't had a breakdown like that in years.

I looked up at Raven, and smiled, a gesture saying thanks. She lit the candle again, and the three of us worked to put all the books back. I put the last book back from my pile, and sighed. This was a risky gamble.

I blew out our candles, and opened the doors for the others. They followed through, and I was just about to close the door after me when I spotted one book that was left out. I walked over to it, and saw that it was the book that I had thrown, Hyrule Hystoria. It was still open on the place where the pages had been torn out, but as I picked it up, I re-read the title, on the right page. _Four sword. _Thinking it would come handy later, I ripped the section out, folded it and put in in my pocket. I then put the book back, and shut the door behind me.

Jasmine looked at me sternly. "What help you up?"

I flicked my hair. "You left a book out. As always, I have to clean up after you." I snapped back, knowing it wasn't entirely true. She scowled at me, and turned on her heel. Raven followed her, forcing me to do so too. I put my hand in my pockets, feeling the piece of paper there along with my fans. I needed to find a hiding spot for the paper, otherwise someone might find it. If Jasmine and Raven found it, it may put Vaati and Shadow Link in danger. But, if Vaati and Shadow Link found it, then it would put us in danger.

I was disconnected from my train of thought as I bumped into Raven, who had abruptly stopped. I looked round where both girls were staring at, and gulped. There, right in the middle of the hallway, stood a lonesome figure. He lent casually on a windowpane, his face silhouetted from the moonlight. He fiddled with his black cap, his red eyes dulled to a deep red from lack of sleep.

"Fancy seeing you lot here," Shadow said. "A moment ago, I felt a surge of magical power coming from the direction where you lot are leaving. Mind I ask what you were doing?" he looked up, and let go of his cap. He stood up properly, and crossed his arms.

"We were...um..." Jasmine spluttered. I looked at her, but she couldn't come up with an excuse.

I thought rapidly. "We were practicing for the ceremony tomorrow." Jasmine looked at me in shock. "I was performing the spell, so that's what you must have sensed."

Shadow looked at me, and nodded. "Very well then. But Vaati isn't too keen to have our three precious maidens wondering round the castle at night. It's best to head back to your chambers now and wait till morning for practice hours." I sighed out of relief. He fell for it.

"Thanks, we'll take note." I smiled, and continued down the corridor. Just as I was about to pass him, I stopped suddenly. I had no idea where I was going. I turned to Raven and Jasmine. "Uhh, you guys lead. I have no idea where I am." Raven rolled her eyes, and pushed in front of me. I laughed awkwardly, and followed her. I could feel Shadow's eyes watching us, and I was relieved when we turned a corner.

We arrived back at the dorm, the dark room just s we left it. Raven and Jasmine sat on their beds, but I continued to the doors at the back, leading to the balcony.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked, making me hesitate as I closed the door.

"I need air, and time to think." I then proceeded to the balcony, and shut the door behind me. I looked out over the clouds, and sighed. This was all getting so complex.

I sat down on the wide stone banister, and took out the piece of paper I saved from that book, and started reading it. It said all the usual, that he who wields the four sword shall be shattered into four. But there was something else.

_If one fragment of the four sword dies, or has been separated for a long while from the other fragments, the four sword shall lose it's power. However, if there is a replacement four sword from another dimension, the four sword shall regain its power and also has the ability to maximize its power depending on the varying dimension from whence the replacement four sword came from. _

I blinked. If this was true, then even if Green Link died or was locked away, there was still an option for the four sword to regain power. Shadow Link, who has a fragment of the four sword, could take his place. "Shadow Link is from the dark world, so he is from another dimension..." I mumbled. If Raven and Jasmine found this, or even Vaati, who knows what would happen.

"No good can come from this information. It's better if I just get rid of it." I scrunched it up and was just about to throw it over the ledge, when I stopped myself. "But, if someone finds it..." I flattened it out, and decided to keep it. "So no-one will ever find it." I then looked behind me, and saw Raven and Jasmine fast asleep. I got off the ledge, and looked round for a safe place I could hide the piece of paper. There was nothing.

I looked round the balcony. There were no nooks and crannies, or any loose bricks I could pull out. I looked at the doors, and then noticed vines crawling its way up the wall, to another room above. Having no other idea in mind, I put the paper in my pocket and started to climb. I was scared that the vines would break, letting me fall to my doom, but they held. Soon enough I was on the next floor.

It wasn't even a room. It was a plain floor with pillars holding the roof above me, but that was it. I looked over the edges, seeing the garden far below, and Vaati's throne room on the far side of the castle. I looked out over the whole provenance of the place of winds, trying to find anywhere that would be a good hiding place.

After 15 minutes, I had given up that there would be a place anywhere in the castle. The best idea that I had come up with was to hide it in another room, or just keep it.

"If only I had a bloody map..." I can hardly count the times I had deliberately dropped hints that I needed one to Shadow or Vaati. Yawning, I looked up, and froze. There on a beam supporting the roof, was a small and rusty treasure chest. Eagerly jumping up there with my fans, I wrenched it open to find a delightful little purple rupee in the aging chest. Replacing it with the piece of paper, I put the rupee in my pocket.

* * *

**There, I'm done! Hehe, hope you liked it, there will be more tomorrow (hopefully anyway)**.

**Also, I was thinking of making some scenes into a manga, and I have had one request to make one of the bit where Violet draws on Shadow's face, and that would also come with the part when they kiss. The whole chapter really. Do you guys have any requests?**

**Really exited now, but I have to finish the book first of course :3**


	26. Chapter 26

**(1) Yes, it is just like zelda's outfit in skyward sword, but I changed the colour coding a bit :P**

* * *

Chapter 26

The ceremony

I shut the doors behind me, and observed the dark room. It appears that Jasmine and Raven had not gone to sleep yet, as they lay in their beds, giggling They watched me as I crawled into my own bed, and got comfortable.

"Violet," Raven started. "Me and Jasmine were talking, if Vaati _did _take over Hyrule, do you think people would die?" She said in a hushed tone.

I shrugged. "Most likely. I mean, this is Vaati we are talking about."

Raven looked over at Jasmine. "Then it's decided, we'll go ahead with your plan."

I sat up. "What plan?"

I saw Jasmine stretch in the darkness, and then place her hair so it fell perfectly round her face. So unlike her. "To rebel against Vaati. If other lives are at stake, then it's the right thing to do."

_Well aren't you righteous and heroic now._

I shook my head. "I don't agree to this plan. How could you presume I would go along with it, all happy-go-lucky?"

Raven sat up. "But Violet, if we don't stop Vaati, who knows what would happen! You've got to see it our way, and put aside your emotions for him."

I sighed. "I think we should go along with Vaati's plan, and if you _still _feel the need to rebel against him, then you two can gather power with your new found 'magic', and see what happens. While I, the one who doesn't mind too much what happens to hyrule, will sit back and watch." I lent against the headboard and closed my eyes, tired.

"Violet," Jasmine glowered, "If you don't follow our plans, I _will _tell Vaati about your little secret."

I opened one eye to her. "What secret?" I was suddenly tense. _Which secret does she know?_

"I will tell him what I saw you and Shadow doing in the meadow that day." I caught my breath. Of course, she caught Shadow kissing me. _If only I hadn't made that deal..._

"You wouldn't dare" I hissed.

Jasmine laughed. "I would! I'll just let you sleep on that thought." She then turned over to her side, clear that she was done talking. Raven, however, was completely oblivious to what was going on.

"If you even tell Vaati a word, I will get you back, mark my words." I growled.

She turned her head. "If you're still alive, that is. I mean, this is Vaati we're talking about." I scowled at her using my own words, and turned on my side in a huff.

* * *

I woke roughly from my sleep, the sunlight pouring through the windows. I blinked, and rubbed my eyes. The others hadn't got up yet, so I just lay there in bed. Today was the big ceremony Vaati had prepared for so long. What would happen if Vaati got the triforce? I guessed what Vaati's hyrule would look like, dark and purple. Shadow would finally be able to go outside in this world without worrying about sunlight. In Vaati's last raid, he didn't kill that could change.

But, if Jasmine refuses to co-operate and tells Vaati my secret...there was a high probability that I could die. Not immediately, as Vaati would still need us to take over hyrule, but afterwards maybe. A shiver ran down my spine, and I dreaded the upcoming ceremony. If I submitted to Jasmine, Vaati would hate me, use us for his own need, and then lock us away to die. If I stood my ground, Vaati would hate me, have what he wanted, and I would die.

Either way, it didn't look too good.

I put my hand to my head, and tried to clear my thoughts of any emotions. I would have to stand my ground. Either way Vaati would be hurt, but at least he would get what he wanted: The triforce. If I concentrated my power and used all my will, I would be able to cast the spell on all three of the prisoners.

I got up, and put on a new dress I found at the base of the bed. I looked to see that Raven and Jasmine had identical ones, except Raven's was light pink, Jasmine's was light green and mine was light blue. Each colour was very pale, almost white. It was a simple design, with a skirt that ended below the knee and long sleeves that widened so to create a 'cone' effect. The neck was interesting though, as the fabric was cut so it looked like the hylian crest. With the dress came matching bracelets and sandals, the bracelets also cut to be like the hylian crest. I recognized the outfit from the fairy tale books, and smiled. It was beautiful. **(1)**

I got dressed, and whilst I was tying the sandals on Raven woke up. I looked over as she got up, and admired her new outfit as well. "looking good, Raven" I smiled.

"Feeling good, Violet" She replied and spun round in a circle. I Laughed, and stood up. Jasmine was still asleep.

"I'm going to get breakfast. You coming?" I asked.

"What about Jamsine?" She looked over to the sleeping girl, worried.

"Oh, don't worry. She'll catch up with us soon. Come on." I started walking towards the door, and Raven followed behind. I was glad that Jasmine was still asleep, something was up with her, and I had no idea what.

* * *

Jasmine didn't catch up. Me and Raven were chatting for at least an hour before Shadow came down for his breakfast. He informed us that Vaati was getting ready for the ceremony that very moment, and then asked where Jasmine was.

I shook my head. "She's still in bed, I presume." I sipped my coffee, which I had made earlier. I took some of the potions in the cupboards so that it would boost my magic energy.

"What?! The ceremony starts in 10 minutes!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Relax, we can just wake her up now and head down," Raven said, who was very carefree this morning. I eyed her. Last night she was talking about rebelling against Vaati, so wouldn't she be uptight?

Shadow shrugged, and started getting his own breakfast together. "I'll eat and then we'll get her." He said whilst cutting some bread. The kitchen was quite small, with some cupboards used as food storage and some water containers. The food was preserved by magic.

"So, Shadow," I started. "What is happening today?"

He turned around, and joined me and raven at the table."As you know it's the ceremony today, so you lot will serve Master Vaati's wishes, and offer your sacrifices in a barrier, like we practiced. Vaati will use the lacrima to channel their power through you, and into him. That is why he needed you for his purpose; only those linked to the triforce can remove it from another person. However, as you yourselves are not bearers of the triforce, you cannot use it yourselves. Just like the goddesses, they bear each fragment of the triforce but they themselves cannot use it. And also, when a person holds the triforce he or she can make a wish, but that is only if they have a righteous heart. So when Vaati obtains the triforce, it will see no righteousness in him, and one fragment will stay with him whilst the other two scatter somewhere in hyrule. But even that one fragment will increase his immense power so he can wreck havoc across hyrule."

"So what will happen to Ganondorf, Zelda and Link? Will they die?" Raven asked.

Shadow shook his head. "Who knows. There have been no successful extractions from one person to another in history." |Well that wasn't very promising.

I thought for a moment. "Why is Vaati doing all this?"

Shadow looked at me surprised, and finished a mouthful of bread before he spoke. "So he can rule hyrule, of course. And once he has, he'll turn it into a place where shadows like me can thrive."

"So...he's going to turn hyrule into the dark realm, effectively?" I sipped my tea.

"Yeah. Okay, let's go get Jasmine and then go to the ceremony." He replied.

I gulped. Already? Soon I will have to act on the choice I made between Vaati and my pride. It was almost too much to bear.

It was at 9:54 when we arrived at our dorm again. In a haze I watched as Shadow woke Jasmine up, and wait for her to get dressed whilst we remained outside the dorm. I felt a huge buzz in my ears as we walked towards Vaati's throne room, the door opening with a creak as loud as thunder. And there was Vaati, sitting on his throne with the three prisoners unconscious on the floor, in a triangle formation. I watched Vaati's lips move, forming soundless words. Jasmine stood behind Ganondorf, who was at the front, and Raven stood behind Green, who was on the right. Again Vaati talked, but I didn't hear.

"Violet." I snapped from my trance as Shadow nudged me. I moved to the spot he was indicating to, and looked out the windows. Today the sky was clearer, the white puffy clouds drifting care free across the pure blue sky. All that would change, depending on my decision.

"You okay Violet? You seem a bit...distant." Vaati said, with a hint of concern.

I turned my head slowly to him, my eyes dragging across the floor and up to meet his. "I'm just fine." He flinched from my words, and looked at me strangely. I held my hands limp at my side, my head tilted to one side. The buzzing was creeping back into my ears, the world swirling around me is slow tilts.

"...okay..." He looked away from me, and at Jasmine instead. "Now, you three shall encircle your sacrifices with a barrier, in order to start the ritual."

I put my hand out over the limp body of Zelda, and was about to cast the spell on her when Jasmine spoke up.

"No." I shifted my head to the right, and lifted my eyes up to look at her. The time was coming close. It was 9:56 when Jasmine finally rebelled.

"What? You dare defy me?" Vaati stood up furiously, hands scrunched into fists. I drew my hand back from Zelda's body. I rolled my head forwards and looked at the unconscious girl at my feet.

I heard Raven walk up to Jasmine. "It's over, Vaati. Without us, your plans to rule Hyrule will never be achieved."

Vaati chuckled. "You seem to miss out one important detail. Violet is still on _my _side, meaning I can still get what I want."

"Bad news Vaati" Jasmine said. "Violet's on our side."

Vaati tensed. "Violet," He growled, "Is this true?"

Zelda was so peaceful when she slept. The jem in her tiara was cracked, but apart from that she remained untouched.

"Violet, why don't you come over here? If you don't I'll tell Vaati your little secret..." Jasmine hissed.

Head still bowed, I smiled. "Oh no, no, no, no, no. You seem to have got me wrong. I'm not on your side, dear, dear Jasmine, not at all." I lifted my head, and tilted it to the side, my long hair covering half of my face. "Since when would I back down to a weakling such as you?" I laughed, a laugh that didn't belong to me. The buzzing was louder.

"If that's really your opinion..." Jasmine smiled.

It was 9:59 when Jasmine told Vaati my secret. It was 9:59 when I ran up to Jasmine, and with my fans blew her across the a sickening crunch she hit the glass wall, and slumped down to the ground. It was 9:59 when I saw that Jasmine wasn't jasmine at all, she was that woman from my dream. The one with green envious eyes and slick black hair, carrying my family's name.

It was 10:00 when I finally snapped.

* * *

**I'm ill, so there will be another chapter up tomorrow, I promise :3**


	27. Chapter 27

**hey :3 I'm back**

* * *

Chapter 27

You belong to me

The chamber room was suddenly like a dream, images blurry and hard to grasp. One moment Vaati was standing by the throne, staring at Jasmine (who was switching between the woman and herself recurringly), then Vaati was right in front of me. Dark shadows clawed at the edges of my vision like hands, and I looked up at the man. He was furious, the wind erupting round us both.

"Is it true?" He asked. He was blurry again, and then I was looking at Raven, who was horrified for some reason.

"I dunno" I shrugged. "Everything's so blurry in here, I can hardly remember." I laughed, and then faced Vaati again. The world suddenly swirled, and I was down on my knees. I looked up at Vaati again, smiling. "Are we going to dance? I don't think I'll be able to keep my balance, as the hands are tilting the floor so much."

Suddenly a black thingeymobob came between me and Vaati, holding a long shiny needle.

"Vaati, please, don't hurt her! It wasn't her fault, all mine. See, certain events led to her making a deal with me; one which would make her do anything I say. She tried to resist when I kissed her, but I would have none of it. I'm the one who you should be punishing." Vaati had now become a purple haze, and my eyesight focused on the black thing holding a needle. It was Shadow Link, bearing his sword against Vaati. The black hands grabbed at my wrists, and hauled me off the floor. The world was upright again, but I stumbled a bit as it gave another lurch. I faced the two boys again, and giggled when I saw Shadow fly across the room.

"_Oooh_, he _flew!_" I giggled again. Suddenly Vaati grabbed me, and it seemed as though I glided towards him.

He looked straight at me. "You will carry on with the ceremony, and maybe then I will forgive you."

I stood up straight, and saluted. "Aye aye cap'n!" I giggled again, and swirled out of Vaati's grasp. I jumped in the middle of the three prisoners, and started to cast the spell on all three of them.

_"here and now I cast this spell,_

_onto you, I'll now impel,_

_a prison of the strangest kind,_

_where you'll stay, your fate defined!"_

The three were suddenly encircled in barriers of black flame, and rose in the air. I was far more powerful in this madness, and I saw a dim light shine in front of me. I strained my eyesight to see the lacrima floating above Vaati, and suddenly a white beam shot at me, and then fragmented to shine on Ganondorf, Zelda, and Link's gem of fire. I guess to enhance one sense you have to deduct another, which was the reason I was seeing everything so weirdly.

I laughed as a light began to glow around me, the power from the three prisoners overwhelming. Suddenly the light was gone, and I barely caught the transition of the light shooting back to the lacrima. I staggered under the departure, the barriers breaking and the prisoners slumping to the ground. Suddenly the black shadows dissapeared, and my vision was working again. Embarrassed a little, I stood up straight and removed my hair from my face so I could see through both eyes.

The lacrima was in Vaati's hands, the light radiating off the jem. Wind continued to swirl around the room, and I noticed Shadow Link standing up, leaning on the wall. The was clutching his stomach, and I presumed that he was hit in that area. I turned my head to see Raven crouching over the unconscious Jasmine, staring in fear at Vaati. I too looked back over to him.

I staggered back in surprise. _Vaati was transforming! _He was now engulfed with light, too blinding to look at directly. Suddenly the light erupted the whole chamber, and suddenly I felt hands on my back, and I turned to see Shadow hiding behind me. Of course, the light would sting him. I cast a spell that made a small wall rise from the ground, and both of us his in it's shadow.

After what seemed ages, the light finally dissapeared. Shadow and I poked our heads over the wall, and gasped when we saw Vaati's new form.

"It seems that the triforce has changed me into a form that I took on many centuries ago," Vaati said as he looked at himself. He was wearing a long dark purple robe with an eye on the front. He had huge golden shoulder pads and a hatching headdress, which had two horns for no apparent reason other than to look ridiculous. And in addition, flames seemed to be erupting from his sleeves. "No matter, I still look fabulous." He commented.

"Vaati, you -er- look..." Shadow muttered, and Vaati flicked his eyes over to us.

"...weird." I finished his sentence off, and removed the wall in front of us.

"Well you're one to talk, a minute ago you were going insane." He crossed his arms.

I laughed. "I must admit, that was rather embarrassing. But to increase on sense you have to reduce another, so my vision and sense of the world was very lacking." I then bowed my head in shame. "And sincerely apologize for my behavior, and for betraying you, Vaati."

Vaati crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. "What make you think that I'll forgive you?"

I looked up and lent on one hip. "Well for starters I just _gave _you the legendary triforce, and it wasn't my fault in the first place!"

Shadow meekly put up his hand. "I can confirm that."

Vaati snapped his eyes open and glared at Shadow Link. "It seems that I have a deceptive shadow and two wild girls to take care of!" He smiled, and suddenly Shadow, Raven and Jasmine started to disappear. The only trace they left behind were a few purple sparkles. Jeez, only Vaati would cast a spell with sparkles.

"Let me guess," I sighed. "You just sent them to the dungeons. But what are you going to do with these sorry things?" I pointed to the prisoners, who looked far from alive.

"oh." Vaati focused on the problem. "I'll just send them to some hell hole see if they will survive or not." He laughed. "With my power, no-one will be able to stop me now." At that, the three prisoners were suddenly enveloped in light once more, and they too were gone like the others.

"Do I want to know where you sent them?" I asked.

"You don't need to." He said simply, and started walking towards me. I felt a little tense, he was like a whole different man altogether. He stopped in front of me, and looked down at me from his tall figure. "Violet, you realize you will still be punished for what you have done, do you not?"

I looked away, not wanting him to see my panic.

Was he going to kill me? Would he even dare? No, I couldn't see it happening with all these events. But would he do something just as treacherous?

He placed his hand on my jaw lightly, and made me look back up at him. His eyes were still red, but they weren't like the bright red ones before. They were dark red, the colour of blood. They were dull, and had lost all of his original personality. Where had my old Vaati gone? Would he come back? I felt him take hold of my other hand, and for a moment I remembered all the times when he and I were together. The time when he tugged my hair playfully when I got kicked out of my dorm, the time he hugged me when I solved that equation for him. It all came back to me, so would it come back to him? I ignored my conscience going haywire, telling me to run while I can.

I stayed put. Where would I run to? I was a thousand feet from civilization, up on a palace in the sky. Even if I did run and hide, Vaati would find me eventually, and hate me even more. I didn't dare move a finger. Still, there was some hope that he would be nice.

But I was wrong. In that split second an insane smile cut across his face, and an intense pain surrounded my right eye where his hand was holding. My hands ripped from his and covered my eye in reflex, but I gave no cry of pain. I wanted to move away from Vaati, but he only drew me closer into his embrace. I tried to calm myself with slow breaths, to give myself a pretense that the pain was ebbing.

"Remember Violet," He whispered in my ear, "You belong to me. Whenever you stray too far, that mark will start to burn." he laughed, and then moved aside. I collapsed to my knees, and lent on my heels. He just observed me, a little girl in pain. I guess it was what I deserved.

My eye was still burning. I felt him nudge we with something cold, and I saw it was a small mirror.A bit curious, I took it. I moved my hair aside to see my right eye, and gasped at what he had done.

On my eyelid and underneath my eye, lay his mark. It was a dull grey outline of an eye, with curls at the side. I closed my eye, and saw that in the folds of the eyelid lay the mark's iris. So whenever I blinked or closed my eye, he would always be watching.

Not only that, but the iris of my eye had gone from ice blue to ruby red. I now had two different colored eyes, and I believed that the term was Heterochromia.

I had no idea what to think. I just stared at the mark through the mirror, closing my eye and reopening it again and again to see my red eye and then the mark in it's full. It was pretty cool, but brutal. But what was it that he had said? If I stray too far, it will start to burn? I didn't really want that.

Shakily, I stood up, ignoring Vaati's hand. I stumbled a bit, but I regained my balance.

"How do you like it? It does the job perfectly, wouldn't you think?" He smiled.

I laughed and looked up to him, accepting my punishment. "I think it makes me 10 times cooler. _The girl who never sleeps_."

He then held out his hand again, and this time I took it. "You know Vaati, it's like I'm talking to a totally different person with you in that form." I smiled, and looked up at him.

"What? You don't like it?" He gasped in sarcasm. "It doesn't matter anyway, in a few moments we will attack Hyrule, and I shall transform into my demonic form." He then hesitated. "Is it the headdress that you don't like?"

I smiled again. "Well, there's that. But the robes catching on fire thing doesn't look very friendly to me, and you're so bloody tall, it's unnatural."

He frowned. " I thought women liked tall men."

I laughed. "Not when they're a friggin tower. Come on, transform into that demonic form of yours and let's get going."

At that the eye piece on his robe grew, his arms splitting into wings. He suddenly picked me up, and placed me on the top of his head. I held onto the horns and he started to fly out of the wind palace, and I turned to see thousands of demons follow behind us. All hell was waiting for hyrule.

* * *

**HE WENT INSANE**

**Or he became even more insane, either way goes. **

**Action Chapter coming up!**


	28. Chapter 28

**:'( It's been a whole month since I last updated, I'm such a bad writer for you all, making you wait**

**btw, this is the beginning of part two**

* * *

Chapter 28

The Battle of Legends

I held on tight to Vaati's horns on his head as he swooped down into the clouds, the water droplets frozen in the air for a second around me, and then the cloud bank was back above me like it should. I opened my eyes as I saw the vast land of Hyrule below me. And there, right in the center, was Hyrule castle standing like a statue in the middle of Castle Town.

I twisted my head round to see behind me, and in astonishment saw thousands of dragons, keese, kargaroks, and peahats come from the clouds also, as if appearing from nowhere. And then, there were the humungous dragons. They were far bigger than Vaati's demonic form, bigger than even Vaati's palace. There were three of them, each carrying numerous monsters on their backs. The atmosphere shook with their breathing and beating of their wings, and I turned back around. When the hell did Vaati create these monsters? Is this the sheer power of the triforce? I wondered what Vaati wished for, when I was distracted and he received the triforce. Was it ultimate power of demon hordes? Or the wish to have power equal to the gods?

I shook my head, and focused on the task at hand. We were a lot closer to hyrule castle now, our descent ever so steep. The morning sun shone on the forest and the mountains, a sight I had grown accustomed to see. Today was going to be a long and exiting one, and I could hardly believe what I was doing. I still had my fans in my pockets, so I wondered whether or not to turn them into more realistic weapons, such as swords. After all, they do any spell or attack I could think of, surely if I thought of them transforming they would do so? Just to pass the time, I pulled them out and gave it a go. I thought of two gleaming samurai swords, and with a dim glow the fans were replaced with the two swords I had in mind. Smiling, I imagined a sheath, and then attached the swords to my back. I placed my arms around Vaati's horn again, and closed my eyes.

I couldn't remember the last time I felt at home. Even now my little village seemed distant and imperceptible, and it felt like I was trying to imagine a character's face from a picture-less book. I remember vowing to myself that I would never fraternize with Shadow Link, but look how that turned out. I smiled to myself, feeling the wind swirl around me, enjoying the sun's rays while I could. I highly doubted that Vaati would let the sun shine so much, presuming that he would block it out so shadow beings from the dark world could roam free.

I opened my eyes, and saw with a slight surprise that we were already flying over castle town. I looked behind me to see that one of the big dragons was landing right in the center, the monsters already causing havoc. A few other dragons flew in to attack, but apart from that the other monsters remained unfazed. I turned back around, and realized that majority of the attack was focused on the castle. No doubt Vaati was heading for the throne room, to ambush the King or something cliche like that.

We were approaching the castle fast, and already arrows were being shot along with boulders sent flying by their massive catapults. I hid myself slightly behind Vaati, scared of the chance that an arrow could come flying at me. However any arrow that did venture near always caught on fire, and I realized that Vaati must have put up a defensive barrier. He was a pretty big target after all, his one large eye very distinguishable. Vaati didn't slow down as we passed the front towers of the castle, instead headed straight for the huge palace garden right in the middle. All of a sudden a huge tornado swirled around us, Vaati transforming back into his Hylian form. The tornado placed us gently on the ground, and I noticed that Vaati was now holding a sword of his own, with a ornamental bats acting as the guard to the hilt.

Already guards were surrounding us, withdrawing their swords. "Evil sorcerer Vaati, you are under arrest!" One shouted. he was wearing a more elaborate armor than the others, and I supposed he was captain of the guards. He then noticed me, and stared in shock, recognition glinting in his eyes. A sudden realization hit him, and then he started to glower at me. "And you, for kidnapping the princess!"

"Oh? You remember me? What a pleasure." I smiled, and flicked my hair. I then looked over to Vaati, who was holding out his hand. Smiling, I took it and soon enough we had teleported. Once the purple light had dissapeared, I looked around to see that my predictions were right. We both stood in front of the castle's throne room, the humongous door warding us back. I looked over to Vaati, who gave me a short nod. At that, he raised his hand up, and I watched as a small black orb grew in his palm. Sickly pink and bright purple lightening surrounded the swirling darkness, and then suddenly it shot out into the door, making the heavy oak slabs blast off their hinges.

"So that's the power of the triforce..." I spoke to myself.

"And now that I have it, I have surpassed even the gods." Vaati smirked, and walked forwards into the room ahead.

I followed him in, and examined my surroundings. I could see that this was a grand room, the silver and white marble floor acting as a canvas for the light pouring through the stained glass windows. A red carpet ran all the way down, up a few steps and to the basic throne ahead. Pillars stood on the sides of the walls, holding the ceiling up. The ceiling itself was painted with angles and figures, a style I had not seen often. Behind the throne was a huge statue of three maidens and the triforce, but this was half demolished, dust still clinging to the air. I looked to see the cause of the destruction, then I realized it was the doors which had done so. In the room were at least 20 soldiers, and a few who stood too close to the entrance or the statue had been hurt already. But there were four figures who really caught my eye. On the throne sat the old and wizened king, and in front of him were the three remaining Links. All three bore the same face as Green did, but slightly different. The blue one was angry, furious even, his teeth bared like a wolf snarling. The Red one was less confident in himself, though he still stood his ground. And there, the one who really intrigued me, was the Violet one. I suddenly had an idea that he was the male version of me, but I pushed that thought aside. I then became conscious of the Violet Knight staring right at me, as if trying to figure me out. I saw that he was also not using the four sword, and then I remembered that we had stolen it from him. I supposed that Shadow still had two of the four swords somewhere.

I snapped back to attention when the guards started to rush at us, and I placed my hands on my own weapons, but there was no need. In an instant, Vaati had sent out a powerful gust of wind, sending all the guards flying in to the walls. All of them hit the wall with such a force, that the paint on the ceiling started to flack off from the impact. However, I saw that Vaati had deliberately made the attack avoid the Links. Vaati then started to move forwards again, at which I followed. Unsheathed my swords, and followed in Vaati's wake, expecting some long unneeded conversation to spring up.

"So you finally show your face to us," Blue snarled. "What have you done with Green and the princess?"

Vaati flicked his hair. "Oh, nothing in particular. I just sent them to an undesired place where they will stay until my consent to withdraw them. And now without the green Link, the four sword is powerless!"

The Links stiffened, knowing that what Vaati said was true. However none of them suspected that there was a way the four sword could rise to power again. Vaati stopped walking forwards when we were about 10 meters away from the Knights and the king.

Suddenly the figure at the back spoke up. "Vaati, you have once again rampaged throughout the lands, and no doubt you seek the crown as before. Do not forget your crimes against the throne, along with the punishment that comes with it." It was the King who was speaking, his voice as old and wizened as his bearded face.

"Spare the lecture, old man." Sneered Vaati. "You have no hopes in defeating me, as I have obtained the sacred power, one which possesses the power of the gods!"

Vio tensed, his face falling ever the slightest. "No...That's why you kidnapped Green as well..."

Blue turned to him. "What are you mumbling?" That boy was such a hot-head.

"The reason behind Vaati's kidnappings," Explained Vio, "Is because he sought out the power of the goddesses, the Triforce. But in order to do that, he would have also had to kidnap Ganon, the king of darkness." A new fear glanced in their sky blue eyes, and a smile played on my lips.

"And how easy it was, with the help of my companion here." He then smiled at me.

"It was a trifle, really. That fool can hardly keep up his name." I replied. I then looked over to the Violet Link. "You're a smart boy, why don't you spare us the breath by you explaining to your comrades what the triforce does."

Vio gulped. "If one possesses the triforce, he is granted one wish, and it shall be fulfilled."

"And if Vaati got his hands on it..." Red continued the train of thought.

The King then stood up. "Then he has doomed us all."

Blue growled. "Over my dead body!" He gripped his sword tighter, and sprung at Vaati. The Blue Link was fast on his feet, as he had covered the 10 meters with a breeze. But as Blue raised his sword in attack, Vaati simply blasted another dark energy ball at him, causing the boy to be blasted off his feet. Luckily his comrades caught him, but this caused all three to be thrown back, the force lessened considerably. I then realized the King was no longer standing near the throne, and only just in time defended Vaati as he attacked from behind. He only held one sword, but with his weight I was about to be overthrown. I felt Vaati move out the way, and remembered that I was in a similar situation like this back when I first arrived at Vaati's palace. i remembered how the dark nut was about to overthrow me, but I slid under it and attacked from behind.

I glanced down. The king was wearing a long robe, the transaction of slipping underneath impossible. He was just about to over throw me, when I gave into my instincts, and let go, quickly stepping to the side. The king was thrown off balance, and I took my chance. There was no mercy in this game, not anymore. With one fluid action, I lunged both of my swords. The king fell to the floor, blood slowly darkening his red robe.

"NO!" I snapped my head up, to see Vio just about to attack. In a flash Vaati was in front of me, and with one hand he caught the violet one by the neck. There was a split second of silence as both boys looked venomously at each other, and then Vaati attacked. Pink and purple lightening covered Vio, dark light surrounding him. Vio screamed in pain, his sword dropping to the floor. I saw behind the spectacle that the two other Links were advancing, and so I dashed forwards. I channeled my magic into my swords, the blade starting to glow blue. The two boys propelled forwards in a strike, but I jumped up in the air, dodging their attack and landing behind them. I struck out, the impacting on both of them. They grunted in pain, but refused to stand down.

They weren't synchronized any more. The Red one attacked with an over head blow, which I dodged, but only narrowly missed Blue's immediate attack. I smiled, glad they put up more of an effort. They continued with this style, one attacking and then the other as backup. After three narrow misses, I began to get annoyed. I needed someone to keep the other Link busy.

I shouted over to Vaati whilst blocking their attacks. "Vaati! I need you!" I glanced over to him, and gaped as he was just sitting on the throne, watching the spectacle. Vio lay on the floor, unconscious.

"No you don't." He replied simply, smiling.

My eyes narrowed at him in annoyance, but in my distraction Blue managed to cut my arm. I snapped my head round in pain, and focused on my two attackers.

Blue held triumph in his eyes. "Not so good, are you?"

I smiled, and uttered a healing chant upon my self in two seconds. The wound healed, and I smiled at their horrified faces. "You haven't seen my full strength yet, boy." I then jumped back, so there was a space large enough between me and the Links to work my magic. I raised the sword in my right hand, and it again started to glow blue. Wind swirled around me, building up energy. Then, suddenly, all the glass in the windows shattered, into dagger-sharp pieces. I caught them with my magic, holding the pieces in the air. The wind suddenly died down, and there was one second of complete awe. The glass reflected the light, the colours shining in all directions from above. I then thrust my sword downwards, sending the glass at the Links from all directions. They both ducked for cover in the ruins of the statue and their shields but the some of the glass nipped at their heels and legs, one embedding itself in Red's arm, another slicing Blue's left hand.

The downpour of glass has stopped, at which Blue and Red were badly hurt. Blue got up shakily, but Red did not. Blue glanced down at his fallen companion. "Get up!" he shouted, fear quaking his voice.

"I-I can't..." Red trailed off, staining his voice through the pain. He clutched his left upper arm, the glass considerably large.

Blood stained his shirts, and Blue was about to help him when Vaati held Vio's temporary sword to his neck. "Surrender or die."

"Never! I will do nothing of the sort!" He shouted back.

"Then think of it this way," I said, and jumped over to the scene, landing next to Red. "Surrender or let the Red Knight die. You saw my healing powers earlier, I am his only hope of surviving. At this rate, he'll die of blood loss."

Blue looked between me, Vaati and Red. I could see him regretting his decision already, as he dropped his sword. The clatter was shrill, the blade landing on broken pieces of glass. Vaati snatched up the sword, and with a snap it was gone. Vaati moved Blue back a bit, so he couldn't interfere.

I turned to Red, and ripped the sleeve of his shirt off with my now shortened sword. I would also used this fabric to create a bandage. I gently lifted his arm up, aware that it was causing him more pain. I then rested it on the back of the statue, and proceeded to wrap the bandage just above the shoulder, to stop the blood from flowing so much.

"Okay, Red, I'm going to quickly withdraw the shard and apply my magic to the wound. You're going to have to stand it, okay?" he nodded, and I could honestly say that I was a little concerned for him. Pushing the thought aside, and focused on the wound. I placed my hand gingerly around the glass, and sighed. "Okay. Three, two, one!" I sharply withdrew the glass, making Red scream in pain. I threw the glass to the floor, and placed both my hands above the wound, and started to heal it. In the corner of my eye I saw Blue take a step forwards, but was warded back by Vaati._  
_

I concentrated all my magic on the wound, blue light emitting from my hands and around his arm. Red's grunts in pain slowly reduced to wheezy breaths, and then to slow steady ones. I lifted my hands up, and smiled when the arm was completely healed, apart from a scar. "Sorry about the scar, my magic just speeds up the healing process."

Red smiled faintly at me after inspecting his arm. "Thanks." I then picked up my swords, and stood up. I couldn't allow my self to show any more compassion to the boy than I have already.

I turned to Vaati just as he let Blue run to Red's side, and watched as he walked up towards the throne. "A new age has come, one which will be the age of my rule, one of darkness." He then stopped in front to the throne, and black energy pulsed out of him, like waves coming in on the tide, thick and fast. I saw with every wave the castle adapted and changed. The stone walls and floors turned purple, the bright red carped darkening, the triforce crests being replaced with his own. The broken glass dissapeared, the windows replaced with new stained glass windows, much like the once back in the wind palace. A new statue stood behind the throne, and I was shocked to see that it was the triforce, but Vaati's signature eye was placed in the middle of it, and stone bells were placed all around. In addition to the bells, there were harps, swords, canes, and even roses.

Even the skies outside seemed to darken, and I looked at Red when he shakily got up, using Blue as something to lean on. They were entirely focused on Vaati, and I again flicked my eyes away from him as Vio started to awaken. I saw him quickly intake on his surroundings, and try to get up and stop Vaati. In a flash I stood in his path, guarding Vaati while he was distracted. I looked down on the weakened boy. "Blue and Red have surrendered. The King has fallen. Hyrule belongs to Vaati now." He glanced over to Blue and Red, who only looked down in sadness and despair. Vio slumped to the ground, seeing that there was nothing he could do at the moment.

And there, for a second, I felt pity, not only for the Links. I clutched my side and looked away from those blue eyes, my nails digging into my flesh, as if I wanted to claw the unwelcome feeling out. I couldn't start to doubt Vaati, not now, not ever.

* * *

**Did ya like it? I finally gave you that long awaited chapter! Ugggh, I really want to watch anime now. Bies!**

**Oh, and, guess what? I'm making a Shadow Link costume! So psyched, I can't wait till it's finished!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hiya, I'm back :P how are all of you? Still loving Zelda? Still enjoying my story? WELL WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!**

**This might turn into a fluff :P**

**(1) Substitute for Jesus freaking Chris**

* * *

Chapter 29

Dark Hyrule

I breathed in slowly, transforming my fans back and placing them in my pocket. Vaati turned around to face me, a slightly insane smile covering his whole face.

"At last," he was clearly bathing in his glory. "At long last, I am finally King!" For one second he looked like a little boy about to get sweets, but soon it was gone. "I am King Vaati, Ruler of Dark Hyrule!" He laughed then, and noticed the three links in front of him. "But first I need to attend to the pesky worms who would trifle with me." And just like that, five dark nuts and a few stalfos appeared, and carried them off. They all gave a struggle, but the new guards were too powerful to attack in their weakened state.

I suddenly remembered that Jasmine, Raven and Shadow were still up in the wind palace. I asked Vaati about them.

"Oh yes," he replied. "The traitors. Might as well deal with them now" With that he turned on his heel, and sat on the velvet lined throne. "Stand behind me Violet, I don't want you so near them when they arrive."

I blinked for a second, surprised at the request. I then walked up to him, and stood by the throne.

As soon as he was sure I was out of the way, he teleported the three into the room in front of him. They arrived startled, and I noticed something. Jasmine's eyes were now completely red. Recalling what I saw when I had gone half crazy, I suspected that she was possessed. It was the only explanation. Somehow my ancestor's spirit had taken over Jasmine, and using her for her own device.

Raven was as proud as ever, and seemed to not notice Jasmine's eye colour change. Was it new? I doubted it. But as soon as Raven arrived, she immediately stood by Jasmine's side, both protecting each other. I missed the friendship we had, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

And Shadow. I could see in his eyes the fear and horror, anxiety nipping at his heels. I had to take my consequence for my action, and now he had to take this. And because he took all the blame, it was highly plausible that he would get a harsh punishment. Again, guilt slithered in me, another unwanted emotion.

"Nice tattoo, Violet." Sneered Jasmine, her smile as sinister as Vaati's. She then yelped in pain when Vaati shot a dark energy ball at her.

"You will only speak unless spoken to, under the order of the new king." That shut her up. "Now there is matters to sort, with your latest rebellion. I'm sure you'll find it just if I lock you away, never to return to civilization? Or maybe I'll just make you my servants, erasing your memories." He thought upon the matter, enjoying how he had complete control over their lives. "No, I'll simply break you, locking you away until you beg for release."

"We'll never do such a thing!" Raven shouted, and she reminded me of the Blue Link. "No matter what you do, we'll never succumb to your rule!"

"Oh, we'll see about that." She smiled, and with that, my previous friends were gone. "Violet," he continued, "may you please leave the room?" I nodded as a reply, and to spare myself the awkward journey across the hall, I teleported to I was on the other side of the newly-attached doors on the hall. I began to walk down the corridor, deciding to explore the new territory. Only a few moments later I heard Shadow's screams echo down the hall, and I tensed up a bit, pausing in the hallway. Should I go back? No, that was out of the question. I forced myself to walk, the howls of the boy bouncing around in my head.

I had gotten myself as far away from the hall as I could, the palace even bigger than I imagined. I had looked in many rooms to find empty chambers, libraries, studies, and even a music room. However, the feeling of this place wasn't like the wind palace, it didn't feel right to be here. I sighed. I was just being too paranoid.

I wondered when I would get to spend time with Vaati next. What would he actually do, now that he was King? I couldn't imagine him just sitting on the throne all day. Would he manage the people, or just leave it to ruin? If he really wanted to rule Hyrule that badly, he would have to tend for the citizens, and let order come to light for them. Otherwise, there wouldn't really be any kingdom _to _rule, if they all just died. My curiosity turning into a craving of knowledge, I decided to visit the nearest library, and try to find a book upon the subject.

It was a full five hours later, when Vaati came barging into the library, after I was already on my third book covering the rules of Royalty, how to manage the kingdom and the full ancestry of Zelda's family. I analyzed what other rulers did wrong, and what others did right. I looked up from my reading, a little surprised.

"So you've hidden yourself in here." He then saw me reading, and picked up one book from my stack. "Why are you reading all this?" He asked.

I shrugged, and stood up from the chair which I located as my new-found reading spot. "I was curious. Is there something you wanted?"

"hmm?" He hummed, distracted. "oh yes. I came to ask if you wanted me to teach you some magic."

My eyes widened in surprise. I never thought Vaati would offer tutorial lessons on magic. "Sure. There's been a few things I wanted to try out."

"Excellent." He smiled, and held out his arm. "Lesson number one: Can you teleport us to my headquarters?"

I placed my hand on the crook of his elbow. "I have no idea where that is."

"Pity. I guess we're going to walk." He mumbled grudgingly.

I squinted my eyes. It was unlike Vaati to walk anywhere. "Why don't you teleport us to your headquarters?" Vaati opened the door for us, and we started walking down the corridor.

"Because that would mean that I would be using magic, not you. I thought of it as a little test, but you have failed already." We came to a corner, and paused. It was a fork. Vaati seemed hesitant at which direction do go, but settled quickly on the right hallway.

"You don't know where you're going, do you?" I asked, a small smile playing at my lips.

"Of course I do." He snapped. "It's my own palace, I know where my own headquarters are" Without even thinking on the second time, he turned and climbed a set of stairs. I rolled my eyes. How could he have possibly learnt the layout of the castle in one day? I was about to say this, but decided not to. Either he actually found the headquarters in the end, or he got us hopelessly lost and as a result the scenario would be quite funny.

Grinning, I took his hand and let him lead me. A little surprised, he looked at me from the corner of his eye for a second, but then continued focusing on the path ahead.

"So," I began with a teasing tone, "what are you going to teach me?"

"Whatever you want really, so long as it's reasonable." He replied, and turned left once we had reached the top of the staircase.

"Can I learn how to make any object appear at command? Or, or learn how to disguise myself?" I was giddy on the thought of all the possibilities. I could learn more about controlling the wind, or even try out other elementals.

"We'll start off with something small, who knows how much trouble you could cause with the ability to do those things." He laughed, and I smiled along.

"I think of it as 'keeping the place lively'. Wouldn't it be boring if I wasn't here?" I squeezed his hand slightly, and our pace in walking slowed when we came to a dead end. The corridor ended, with two doors opposite each other. One torch was hung up on the wall, no other sources of light or windows nearby. I looked behind us, weighing the possibilities where each room lead to. Just as I was about to pull Vaati back to the main corridors, I was yanked along myself. It seems Vaati had decided to turn to the right door, and was peering inside.

"Well? What's inside?" I asked, and tried to look in myself. However, Vaati pulled me along again, shutting the door and then going for the other on the left. The same process started, but this time he flung the door open after 3 seconds, and strolled into the room, dragging me along like a puppy.

"Hero of freaking time **(1),** Vaati! Would you stop that! You're going to dislocate my arm at this rate!" I sternly took my hand back from his grasp, and caressed it like an injured child.

He didn't even take noticed of me, he was busying himself by teleporting various objects around the room. I recognised some of them as his studies, or things he had placed on his desk back at the wind palace. It appeared he had chosen this room as a study of some sort.

The room was large but basic, with one large window on the northern wall, a few chairs placed here and there, and some frames of a bookcase with dust ridden objects barely recognisable. It seemed to be an empty storage room, not touched in years.

"Why did you pick this room?" I asked, Vaati still busy replacing old objects with the new. I trailed my finger across one of the shelves, a line of dust gathering on my fingertip.

"It's out of the way and I like it." I looked up. I would have never thought Vaati would like a distasteful room such as this. A sudden seizure of coughing gripped me, the dust getting to the back of my throat. He then ran over to the window, opened it wide, and made a huge gust of wind blast all the dust away from the room. After that had been done, he made a vintage table appear right in the middle of the room, the legs decorated with intricate carving.

I looked around. Vaati had placed more bookshelves along the wall, not only containing a huge range of volumes, but also potions and other mysterious objects. I hear Vaati close the windows with a dull _thud_, and I turned my head to him.

"This room will be where you practice magic. If you utterly fail on your own, the drastic consequences will not be too close to any major rooms."

"Cheers mate, your enthusiasm and support really helps." I smiled. "So, can I learn how to make objects appear?" I asked, my voice hopeful.

"No." I deflated. "Instead, I wanted to focus on your control over the wind, before anything else. Of course, you will never be as good as me, being the most powerful mage in the world, but you can try." I rolled my eyes, but said nothing. "First, I want you to do as follows." He then walked to one side of the table, and gestured for me to stand on the other side.

He then held his hand out, palm up. A ball of air appeared above his hand, and it grew in size. It soon engulfed the whole table, along with me and Vaati in it.

"Now," He spoke, his voice carrying around with the wind itself. "I want you to take control of this wind and make it flow the opposite direction."

I bit my lip, suddenly a little nervous. I tried to grasp the currents in the air, but nothing happened. "Try harder." He pushed.

I closed my eyes, and sought for my power. I calmed myself, and breathed in, feeling the wind around me, whipping my hair back.

I suddenly felt the wind waver, going haywire for one second, but then returning back to its original flow.

"Again" He commanded. I had gotten hold of my magic now, but it was too weak in its current state to do anything. I pushed it, making it gain strength. The wind wavered again, but in the short moment, I set my whole mind on the wind current, and willed it to change direction. It did for a second, but as soon as I lost concentration in my short victory, it turned back again.

"Do not lose focus. You have to command it, not will it." I felt annoyance build up inside me, but I let it go. Annoyance causes me to be rushed, and being rushed creates more mistakes.

I tried it again, but this time I took Vaati's advice and commanded it instead. It turned direction, but kept wavering in-between. Determined, I concentrated fully on it. I commanded it to change direction, and to my delight it stayed, but this time I didn't let it go. The wind then suddenly dropped, and I opened my eyes beaming. "I did it!"

"Such a small victory for you." He said, speaking with his usual mocking tone. The annoyance came back, but I permitted myself to keep the emotion. He flicked his hair, and I glimpsed another small T mark on his face under his fringe. Come to think of it, I had never seen his whole face before, he was always hiding behind his hair. "What?" He asked, and I only realised that I was smiling at him like an idiot.

Flustered, I snapped out of my little trance. "So can you teach me how to make objects appear?"

He sighed. "If I must." I squealed in delight, jumping on the spot. "Okay, okay, settle down. It's basic, it's like controlling the wind, but you think of the object you want and command it to appear. Look," A rose suddenly appeared on the table, the petals bright red. "see? Simples. Try and make a...cloud appear. One that's about to rain."

"Okay." It seemed pretty basic. I thought of the dark grey rain clouds, and then pictured it smaller, and concentrated my magic on it. Soon enough, the cloud appeared above me and Vaati, black and ominous. "Good." Vaati complemented, but looked back up when the cloud mewed thunder.

It looked like it was about to rain, but instead it started raining chibi toy links.

"The hell?" I exclaimed, and stepped out of the way, avoiding the falling Links. They collected on the floor and on the table, but they disappeared suddenly, and I looked up to see Vaati annoyed.

"What the heck was that?" he asked.

I laughed awkwardly. "I, uh, my imagination?" I smiled, trying to pull off a goofy smile.

"Control it, and try again. This time, make a ladle appear."

I blinked in surprise. "A ladle? If you say so..." I thought of the kitchen utensil, and concentrated my magic on it. I wondered what material ladles were made of, and thought metal. Before I could even control my thoughts, I thought of metal in huge slabs, and suddenly exactly that appeared. At least a ton of metal appeared on the table, and for a second both of us gawped in surprise, before the table collapsed under weight.

"Violet!" Vaati shouted.

"I'm sorry! I just thought of what ladles are made of, and then I thought of metal and before I knew it a ton of it appeared!" My words came out rapidly.

"You need to control your thoughts!" He put his hands up to his temples, and tried to calm himself. "Okay, last chance. This time, _you _choose what to create.

I smiled. I could make anything appear. I thought of my desired object, and concentrated fully on it. After a few seconds, I realised something was wrong. "It's not working."

"Well, what are you thinking of?"

I smiled like a child. "A unicorn."

Vaati laughed, making the T on his face move ever so slightly. "Something real, dear."

I tried again, but this time I thought of a vessel of water, which turned into fish, which turned into the sea. Suddenly water gushed into the room, along with fish, seaweed and shells. I put my arm up in defence, water splashing everywhere.

"GAAH!" Vaati shouted in repulsion and shock. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know!" There was now and ankle deep pool in the room, fish tickling my toes. Me and Vaati looked at each other for a moment, and then started laughing.

"I think that's enough magic for today." He smiled.

"Agreed." I smiled back, and we both swished out of the room, still laughing.

* * *

**Aww, now that wasn't so bad :P**

**I had to cut it short, because I just realized I have been revising for my physics test, but completely forgotten about my biology one (which is in 2 days), and I still have to do music practice for my grade 5 D: I'm going to curl up in a corner and cry :'( **


	30. Chapter 30

**DON'T HATE ME  
I HAD EXAMS**

* * *

Chapter 30

The truth

I couldn't get any sleep.

I lay in a super sized king bed, with purple and red blankets keeping me warm, the thin night gown hardly doing anything but cover me up. I kept flipping the pillow over, refreshed from the cold side of the pillow but then becoming uncomfortable again as it grew hot against my cheek. Why couldn't I sleep?

A lot had happened today, with the ceremony, Jasmine's outburst, the battle with the Links, and then Vaati taking over Hyrule. With all that, I was happy Vaati and I had not drifted apart after the truth was revealed about me and Shadow. This whole evening Vaati and I just sat and chatted, and I really started to get to know him. Who would have known, but he plays piano. I would have thought of him as a flute kinda guy. Seeming as he is a wind mage, shouldn't he play a wind instrument?

But still, something was nagging at me.

I turned on my left side, facing Vaati. He was sound asleep, lying on his back with his arms folded above his head. We forgot to shut the curtains for the enormous windows, so the moonlight shone on his silk pyjamas. I smiled a little, and shuffled over to him, careful not to disturb his slumber. I leant upon my elbow, and carefully moved his fringe aside. It's funny to think, but I have never seen his whole face, he was always hiding behind a curtain of hair.

My smile broadened. On his left cheek was another little T tattoo. He looked even cuter without the fringe! I giggled to myself, and placed his fringe back the way it was. I then shuffled back and flumped onto my right side, facing away from him. Only too late I realised I had made too big of a motion, as I heard Vaati move and moan from behind.

I moved onto my back, and turned my head to him. He yawned, and opened his eyes. "Sorry, did I wake you?" I said with a smile in my voice. He was just so cute when he's sleepy.

"I think so." _Oh wow, _I thought hearing his voice a lot lower than normal. _That's the sexiest shit I have ever heard_. I laughed as he stretched, and then he looked over to me. "How long have you been awake?" He asked.

I stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know. To me it felt like 2 hours."

"Can't you sleep?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Nope. I don't know why, but something is nagging at me, like I've forgotten something crucial. I can't place my finger on it."

"Oh," his brows furrowed, and he too stared at the ceiling. The was a moment of silence. "Violet," he began, "There has been something I was meaning to ask you."

I turned to face him. "What?" I started to feel a little dread crawl under my skin.

"It's about Shadow. What happened between you two?" I asked, still looking up at the ceiling.

I blinked, and recalled the events. "Let's see...I drew on his face, he got really angry because I embarrassed him in front of Link and Zelda, I apologized and said I would do anything to make it up with him, and he took advantage of me, and kissed me." Lies were riddled throughout that whole sentence. But I couldn't say the complete truth, how I offered to do anything for him or how I didn't give up enough of a fight, otherwise Vaati might lose his trust in me again.

"I see. And how do you feel about Shadow right now?" He pressed.

I thought for a moment. "A little creeped out, and he still hasn't gotten the idea that I'm not interested." Another lie. I felt guilt and pity for him. He finally had two people who were friends with him, one who loved him, and he managed to fuck up both relationships. I was surprised that he hadn't gone full emo yet, and started moping.

Vaati laughed."I'm sure he's got the point that he can't have you though. I made sure of that." I looked over to him, and remembered that whilst I was reading for 3 hours or so, Shadow Link was left at the mercy of Vaati. I guilt twisted suddenly inside me, but I calmed myself down, and suppressed the emotion. I couldn't afford to care for him too much.

"One last question."He turned his head to me, and looked me square in the eyes. "Have you been snooping in my library?"

I was genuinely shocked. The question was so sudden, I didn't have a chance to pull on a face to conceal it. He must have found out that a page was missing from that book, _Hyrule Historia_. I quickly took my shocked emotion to be surprise, and furrowed my brows in fake confusion. "The Library? Why would I go there?"

"That's what I want to know. I found a page missing in one of my books. And only four people I know of could have taken it." Still, that emotionless face. "One of those four, is you."

I closed my eyes. "I understand. It must have some value, if you wanted to know that badly. But surly Jasmine and Raven are more likely to take it, seeming as they rebelled against you? Especially with Jasmine acting odd recently." I then remembered. Jasmine _wasn't _Jasmine! That's what was nagging me, I forgot she was possessed, by that- that woman! I suddenly shot out my hand, and shook Vaati's shoulder, the action making him flinch.

"That's what it was! Vaati, I need to tell you urgent news!" I sat up, and began to explain. "Okay, on the second night of the journey to collect the sacrifices, I had a dream, about my ancestor, Evesham." Vaati suddenly tensed, but I continued anyways. "She said _You cannot escape me child_ and something else, but I've completely forgotten. And then the next day, Jasmine suddenly acted all weird. Then later, when we were in Ganon's castle, I looked at her, and she had red eyes. I had a hunch that she was possessed, but I only just started to believe it when I went doolally with magic at the ceremony, and saw that her real form was the ancestor!" I was talking really quickly. "Do you know what this means?" I looked at him, a huge smile on my face.

"That...your ancestor...is evil?" I looked at me with a dogey face and one eyebrow risen.

"No!" I laughed, waving my hands about in the air really excitedly "It means Jasmine wasn't really horrible to me at all! She's only being that way because she's possessed!"

"But how do you know she is possessed? Your ancestor could have kidnapped her, and shape-shifted to look like her. Trust me, I've done that before." He laughed.

"The fact still stays the same that Jasmine and I are not total enemies " I then lay back down, curled my knees into my chest, and snuggled into the blanket. "Now I can sleep."

I closed my eyes, but opened them again when I felt Vaati pull me towards him into an embrace. He held me so that his body imitated my position, so we fit like two jigsaw pieces. I gave a contented sigh as I felt his arms wrap around me, his breath tickling the back of my neck.

* * *

I woke slowly as the sunlight shone down on my face, both a pleasant but shunned way to be woken up. The bed was so warm, and with Vaati holding me, I didn't ever want to get up. I drifted in and out of sleep, each time I woke the room subsequently brighter. After I felt like I couldn't sleep any more, I turned on my back and nudged Vaati's face.

"Hey. Hey. Wake up." Vaati scrunched his eyes, and then buried his face into the pillows. I smiled, and started playing with his hair, twiddled with his ears and tickled his neck until he finally acknowledged my existence by giving me a low moan into the pillow, followed by a muffled "stop annoying me".

"He he, you're just so fun to play with." I smiled, and flung the blanket off me, and got up. I picked a dress from Vaati's mega-wardrobe, neatly split is the middle, separating 'mine' from 'his'. I glimpsed over at Vaati to see he was peeking. I saw his flash of red eyes and him suddenly turning back to the pillow, and I raised an eyebrow. "keep that up and I'm changing in the bathroom."

"Fine" He replied through the pillows, and I laughed as I proceeded to the bathroom to change. I honestly could not trust that guy sometimes. As I entered the bathroom, I saw that there was a bath. I hadn't had one in quite a while, so I decided to wash. Half an hour later I came out of the room with a new dress on and feeling fresh. I saw that Vaati had already left the room, and I sighed. My hair was going to take a while to dry. Already I could feel the chill getting to the tips of my ears as I walked though the door and down the stairs.

Hyrule castle was huge. The place was practically a maze, with all the towers, hidden doors and staircases. I remembered some of it from the previous time I was here, the corridors (thankfully) long and straight. As I wandered round trying to find a kitchen or dining room for my breakfast, I sunk in the scenery as I traveled through the purple corridors under firelight.

Vaati clearly liked stained glass windows, as every dammed one was a kaleidoscope. It brought some colour other than red and purple in the corridors, but I couldn't hate them as it made travelling much more pleasant. While I was passing the palace gardens I saw that there was a fountain right in the middle with purple and white flowers all around.

I suddenly stopped. I had reached a two-way path, the right presumably leading to food, the left dark and mysterious. Could the prison be down there? If I visited, would Vaati be angry? Then again, what he doesn't know can't hurt him...

I turned left. I had to know what was going on with my ancestor and Jasmine, and how the two are linked, if they are. I quickened my pace as I tried to find a staircase descending into the depths of the earth. Everyone knows prisons are in the basement, especially with a castle so cliche as this one.

I couldn't see anything relevant down here. In my desperation, I started to open the doors to see if the prison was behind, but all that greeted me were deserted rooms. I nervously looked round to see if anyone was watching me, but all seemed clear. As I turned back around, I caught my eye on something. There was a large tapestry hung on the wall, dusty and dull, with some legend woven into it. I looked at the floor, and from behind the tapestry I could see a barely visible base of a door. Smiling from ear to ear, I slowly looked behind the fabric, and there indeed was a rusty old door. Praying that it may lead me to some answers, I gripped my hand around the rusty handle, and turned. It was stiff, and once I had the handle turned, I had to force the door open as the hinges refused to co-operate. The door gave a sudden shatter, and then gave a low moan. I peered inside, and laughed when I saw a staircase. Looking behind me once more, I started to go down the stairs.

I was dark, and dusty. I quickly took out my fans and imagined them producing a glow, but that was the only light I could scrape from this place. Every now and then I heard a clink of metal, each time louder as I approached the hidden room. I nervously looked round, the darkness stifling. My mind played tricks on me as I imagined the worse, a monster suddenly appearing, or even Vaati. Though the incitement was thrilling, the claustrophobic feeling of descending into darkness, deeper and deeper, was unnerving. Finally, the ground leveled out, and it took my eyes a wile to peer into the room.

It was indeed the prison. Three on each size, of considerable size. The metal bars were unmistakable, and the source of the clinking metal was from the prisoners inside moving in their chains. In the dim light I saw six figures, and I cautiously moved further into the room. My appearance disturbed all as them, as they all made some kind of sudden movement towards me.

"V-Violet?" I heard someone whisper, and I centered my attention to the cell on the left. I moved closer to the slumped figure against the bars. The purple hair and black clothing was unmistakable, and I allowed myself to smile at him.

"Long time no see, huh?" I said as I knelt on the floor on the other side.

"Violet!" He said with desperation. "You can't be here! Vaati would be furious!" I looked at him. He had bruises and cuts all over, and I remembered his echoing screams.

I shook my head, and was about to reply before someone else cut in. "You must feel so good now, don't you? Seeing us sitting here?" I knew that harsh voice. It was Jasmine.

I turned round, and approached the cell where her voice had originated from. She stood behind the bars, looking tired and worn out. "Actually, it's you I came after. See, when you were busy betraying Vaati at the ceremony, I...saw something. And I need answers." I smiled. "So please be a dear and hold tight as I eradicate some vermin from your mind." I moved both of my fans up, and a fierce golden glow burst around her. She screamed, and I concentrated all my energy on getting my ancestor out of her. Then, suddenly, the light diminished, and Jasmine slumped to the ground breathing heavily. There was a moment of silence, before Shadow cried out:

"Violet! Behind you!"

* * *

**BUAHAHAHAH**

**I'm going to my first comic con tomorrow! Can't wait!**

**I WILL have more up soon -hopefully- I have no other plans for my half term holidays :P**


	31. Chapter 31

**Blarg. Hey guys. You know what time it is?**

**TAMED TIME**

**(that sounded way cooler in my head)**

* * *

Chapter 31

Evesham

I turned as Shadow cried out, and dodged just in time to see the tall woman with long hair and green eyes take a swing at me with a rapier. She was illuminated in the darkness, ghost like and translucent. She laughed, a shrill sound that resounded in the shadows. She attacked me once more, and I dodged again, still in shock.

"Violet, snap out of it!" I heard Jasmine cry. I glimpsed at her, and something inside me settled when I saw her back to normal again. The moment was short though, as Evesham's blade cut through the air and inch withing my face. "Violet, you have to attack with magic! She doesn't have a physical form, and so you won't be able to touch her!" I noted Jasmine's words, and attacked with my fans. She shrieked in pain, and jumped away from me.

"I will have you, Violet!" And with that, she disappeared. I stood in a trace, but soon snapped out of it when I saw Jasmine getting up. I rushed to her side, slipping my fans back inside my pocket. Jasmine was clearly weakened, her face worryingly pale, her hands cold.

"Jasmine, what happened to you?" I asked. "what did she do to you?"

Jasmine swallowed. "It was a few nights ago. We were all camping out, after we had- had captured Princess Zelda and her knight. She took me, and suddenly I wasn't in hyrule anymore." Tears were flowing from her eyes, and she sat down on the floor in exhaustion. "It was no-where land. I was trapped inside her mind, and she had taken control of me. The only way I could see what was happening was though a mirror there." _A mirror? Does she mean the dark mirror? _"I saw everything, and it appeared her evil aura intensified my emotions. I'm so sorry for all that she did- it wasn't me Violet!" She cried on my shoulder, her words muffled. She then looked up, fear in her eyes."Violet, she's after you! She wants to take your body like she did with me, and roam the world again! You _have _to defeat her!"

I gulped. How was I supposed to defeat my dead ancestor? Then something crossed my mind. "If she wanted me so badly, why didn't she possess me first?"

Jasmine breathed in heavily. "She wanted to watch you. With me, someone could easily dive her out, like you so did. She needed time to judge her attack on you, Violet." _So that's her motive. _It was all so sudden.

"I don't mean to intrude," I heard someone speak behind me, and I turned to see that it was the Violet Link. "But it seems that what I just witnessed was a spirit of a woman, a ghost, as you may call it." I blinked. All three of the Links were placed in the cell, Shadow Link on the other. "If you

"You're Vaati's partner, right?" Blue link spoke up behind him. He stood up and walked towards the cell door.

I stood up myself. "I may be, what's it to you?" I hissed with suspicion.

"Those two girls, they're your friends?" I nodded. He growled at my reply. "Then what are you waiting for? Break them out! How can you say that you care for them if you just sit and watch as they sit in a cell and rot?" He shouted.

I stood aghast. I couldn't sit and watch them die here, but if I helped them, I really would be betraying Vaati.

"Things are not so simple, you single-minded hero. Do you not think that I have considered all the risks of breaking them out? And even if I did break them out, they might attack Vaati like last time!" I glowered at him, and turned on my heel.

"Violet, you may not want to help us break out, but you could at least open these doors to help us escape."I heard Raven demand.

I hesitated for a second, and turned my head to speak to everyone. "The next time I come here, I will have decided whose side I am on. I shall come with either your key, or a good-bye." At that, I began to climb the stairs.

What a tumble today was. First I unleashed a ghost to haunt me, and then I'm bag in the tug of war between Vaati and my friends. _To bring a key..._ I wouldn't even know where to look first. When I first entered the prison, I didn't notice any keys. Where would Vaati have put it? Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my right eye, and realized that I was straying from Vaati.

"Curses..." If I kept this up, the pain will be clear on my face next time I see him, and he'll know what I'm thinking. Or, at least, a suspicion of what I'm thinking. I stood halfway up the staircase, and breathed in slowly, letting the pain ebb away. After the pain had gone, I proceeded to climb the staircase once more. I'd almost forgotten what Vaati cursed me with.

I came to the top of the staircases, and to that dammed rusty door. I really didn't have any energy to open it, and so I teleported out. I needed to unwind, and so I teleported to the courtyard. There was a bench in the middle of the flowers, and I sat down to think. The sound of water falling was relaxing, and eased my timid self.

_Come to think of it, why did I climb that staircase if I could teleport? _Oh, the things you forget when you're deep in thought. I closed my eyes, and breathed in.

Raven asked for the key to her prison, or the prisons. But even if I was to get it, I had no idea where to start. Also, if Vaati caught me, he's be furious, and probably distrust me even more. He is already suspicious enough, with a page missing form that book. Why on earth did I take it?

That reminded me. He can't suspect me, as I don't even have it anymore. It was left in the palace of winds, so I'll be alright. Well, that matter was now settled.

And the most pressing problem; Evesham. That woman wants to possess me, and if that happens, who knows what she'll do. I thought back on my dream, and remembered seeing all the dead bodies, and Vaati mistaking her for me. _That's what it meant..._ Like in those ghost novels, where you catch a glimpse of the person's reflection and it's actually someone else. And apparently, she's my ancestor. Or family relation, I had no idea how far up the line she is. If only I could ask my Mum about it...

"Violet!" I opened my eyes, and saw Vaati entering the garden. Figures he would come look for me, I skipped breakfast. He looked kinda angry, but more concerned in ratio.

"Hey Vaati." I gave him a tired smile, and watched as his pace slowed down. His cape whirled around him, as he walked around the fountain.

"You didn't come down for breakfast. Where were you?" He asked, and sat down next to me on the bench.

I laughed, and looked at the fountain, not wanting to look at him directly. "Sorry, I got lost, and gave up altogether. You wouldn't by any chance have any food on you?" I hated lying to him.

"Sadly, no." he then paused before continuing. "Violet, is something on your mind?"

I placed my elbow on the bench arm and rested my head on my hand. "Yes, actually. It's about Jasmine." I breathed. "As you know, I have a hunch that she's being possessed by my ancestor. I need to find out who this woman is, and by that I need to visit my mother to ask her some questions."

"Your mother?" His words came out forced, and I looked over to see a little sadness in his eyes. "How do you even know that she _is _your ancestor?" he asked.

I replied without thinking. "Because of my dream."

His red eyes widened in surprise. "You had a dream about Eleme? What did she say?"

I froze.

"What...what did you just say?"

_Vaati just called Evesham...Eleme? _

I looked at him with horror in my eyes.

Vaati made a mistake, and he knew it. It said so in his eyes. "Y-you told me her name last night, remember?"

He was bluffing. How did he know something that I didn't? How does he know that woman's name?

I stood up, still in shock. "If you'll excuse me... I need to visit someone." I said in a monotone voice.

He then grabbed my arm. "Violet! You are not leaving this castle!" I snatched my hand out from his grasp, and teleported. I _needed _to visit my mother.

* * *

My village was a quiet as ever. It had been a long time since I had walked down this dusty lane, hyrule field on the left, and woodland on the right. I lived on a hill, so I could see all of hyrule from here. And there, far in the distance, I saw the bluey-grey blotches of Castle town, and beyond that, Hyrule Castle. I sighed, and moved on. It was only a little further till my house.

The smell of the pine trees was so comforting, and I had a short moment when I remembered when Raven, Jasmine and I raced each other all the way down to the clock tower in the middle of our village. I smiled. Who would I be without them?

I turned round a corner on the lane, and stood still as I looked upon my old home. It was a bungalow, and quite small. Smoke lifted from the chimney, from a stew mum was probably cooking for lunch. Suddenly the wind picked up, a powerful gust coming from behind me. I turned into the wind, and knew that Vaati was searching for me. Good thing he didn't know where I used to live.

I gasped in pain as my eye started to burn, and as soon as I put a hand up to my eye the wind stopped, and so did the pain. My eyes widened in shock. Could Vaati locate me with this curse he put on me? If he could, I would have to be quick. I then remembered when I felt the pain on the staircase. Could that have been me just straying from him, or him trying to locate me? I shuddered to think what would have happened if I had not teleported out of the stair case, Vaati might have been waiting at the top.

I didn't have much time if that was the case. I ran over to the bungalow's door, and knocked on it three times. Oh god, what would mum think of me when she saw this tattoo on my face? I quickly pushed my hair over my face, and waited for the door to open.

My heart was hammering. I hardly thought of how my mum would feel after I was kidnapped. What would she think, if I said that I had fallen in love with my kidnapper? Or that I had visited a castle on a cloud, and was a maiden of the triforce? I sighed, and jumped when I heard a person inside walk up to the door and open it.

I smiled sadly as her green eyes opened with shock at the sight of me.

"V-violet..." She whispered. "Is that really you?"

"Yes mum, it's me." My smile broadened as she pulled me into a hug, and I felt her cry into my shoulder.

"Violet! Where have you been for the past two weeks?"

_Two weeks...can seem a long time. _

* * *

**I'm close to tears now : THE FEELS**

**I advise you all to go listen to my immortal now by Evanescence**

**THE FEELS MAN**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Secret Information

It took me quite a while to calm my mother. I don't think I've told you yet, but she's called June. I'm all that my mother's got, as my father died a tragic death whilst my mother was pregnant with me. After 5 minutes explaining that I didn't have much time, and that things were under control, she eventually took me inside, and offered me my favorite tea.

"No, thanks. I need to ask you some things." I sat down on the little sofa and she perched on the end also.

"Violet, ask me anything. Whatever is going on, I want to help." She smiled weakly, and held my hand.

I looked at her with the most serious stare I could manage. "Mum, who is Eleme Evesham?" Was the name correct? Vaati's slip up was the only way to avoid describing the woman herself to ask mum.

She was hesitant, and her hand wrapped around my was clenched tight. "How-"

"Do I know?" I finished her sentence. "She visited me in a dream. She also has attacked my friends. I need to have all the information I can get on her."

Mum avoided my eyes. She clearly knew about the woman, but had a hard time getting the right start to her explanation. "Violet, Eleme is- well, she was your grandmother." I wouldn't have guessed she was that far down the line. _My grandmother? Did she die? _I thought. Mum took a breath, and continued. "Let me go from the very start. Your grandmother was married off very young, at 15 to a man ten years older than her. He often abused her, and cheated on her. She fell heavily pregnant when she just turned 16, and fell in love with her child. That child, was me. I remember him beating me at a young age, then she eventually snapped, and did the unthinkable. She killed him."

She breathed, tears coming out of her eyes. "My mother was no ordinary person. She holds the rare ability to control all the elements. That's why she was called Eleme. She made him die by falling into a lake whilst fishing, and pushed him down under from a distance. She made it seem like an accident.  
We got on with life pretty well. Her magic helped out a lot round the village, and people flocked to her in aid to cure diseases as she dabbled in other types of magic too. Anyway, when I was ten, a man came along. Tall and handsome, Eleme fell in love with him immediately. But after getting married and getting her pregnant, it came apparent that he only wanted a magical child for his desires, hoping her abilities would be passed down to the child.  
However, the child was magicless, like me. His true nature showed, and he killed the baby in anger. Eleme, furious and betrayed, she killed him too. By now I had two fathers dead by her hands. She went into depression, and went insane.  
When I was 18, I met you father. We fell in love and soon married, and I became pregnant with you. He was a good man, but he had an addiction with gambling. No matter how much I asked, he just control it. Eleme soon found out he was taking our family money, and half insane, killed him in front of me. I pleaded her to stop, but she wouldn't. She had a burning anger against men that I couldn't stop.  
But then a few months into your pregnancy, she became suddenly interested in you, though you were unborn. I tried to avoid her, I mean, she had killed my husband. I wanted to go to the police, and tell of the murders, but she was too powerful. Once I did escape, but the pregnancy slowed me down, and she soon caught me. She threatened that if I uttered a word, she would kill me, along with you. I couldn't risk putting my only child in that danger.  
Once you were born, I hardly got to see you. Eleme took care of you, and forbid me from even being in the same room as you. The only thing she granted me to do was name you. She said that there was an immense amount of power in you, and she could see the strings of fate tied in with your being. She had gone insane. One day, I walked in, and saw she was absent. In my only chance, I picked you up and held you. She refused to feed you, as you were abnormally thin. Suddenly she walked in screaming, saying to put me down and get out. In my fear I did, but I lingered to watch her. There was a dazzling light, and I could her your cries turn into screams. I turned and ran, and reported her whilst she was distracted. The police thought I was crazy, but I managed to get them back to the house. They caught her torturing you, and arrested her. At last I could hold you without fear of her."

"But," She began again, "Before she was executed, she said something eerie. Something about a curse and you being 16, but they cut her off before she could say anything else. And that was the end of my mother. But what I do remember, was that she vowed to return and let the world see the truth."

I swallowed. That was a lot of information. The dream with all those dead men. Vaati kissing her hand. Eleme possessing Jasmine. Slowly, the dots were being linked. I closed my eyes, and threw my arms around mum. "Thank you. You helped a lot." _But how did Vaati know her name...?_

I withdrew from her embrace. I paused, but then went for it. "Mum, does the name Vaati ring a bell to you?"

She blinked. "You mean the wind mage from the legends? The one that's taken over hyrule? I'm glad he hasn't approached our little village yet." She then laughed. "He looks quite peculiar, almost comical, does he not?"

I laughed too. "Especially with his purple hair, red sandals and red eyes."

Mum paused. "What? I was thinking of his demonic form. You know, with the floating eye and all." She then paused. "Red eyes... does he by any chance wear a purple cloak and a elaborate cap? Looks like a girl a bit?" She then gasped. "The boy from the market!"

"What?" I asked. _The boy from the market? _I suddenly had an image of Vaati selling cabbages in the town square, when mum interrupted.

"Vaati! He came to town one day! You and I were out shopping for groceries about a month ago, and I sent you to get fruit from inside the shop whilst I got veg outside. This shady young man who looked out of place came up to the stall owner, and asked if there were any legends about the village. The stall owner dismissed him as a pest, but I couldn't help over hear. I told him of that story you loved so much, the one about the three friends? He then asked if there were any girl-only schools around, and of course I replied with your school.. And like that, he was gone. I recall he had quite a mischievous smirk on his face."

_Like mum to call the evil king of hyrule 'mischievous'. _I realized how close Vaati and I were to running into each other back then. What would have happened if we did see each other, just for a moment? He must have been digging for information, and came across our legend. I suddenly gasped, and noticed I had stayed too long when there was a sudden howl of the with outside.

"Mum, I wish I could stay, but I can't. If Vaati turns up, I was never here. Go back to what you were doing before. I love you." I was about to teleport out, but for some reason, I didn't want mum to know I had magic. Before mum could catch me, I ran out of the house, and down the lane.

I couldn't go back to the castle just yet, I still needed to know a few things, and for that I needed a library. There was a small one in town, where I visited regularly when I was small. I needed to find out how to get rid of evil spirits.

In about 5 minutes I came to the town, and I ignored all the people who recognized me and tried to ask where I'd been. I scraped my way though all the grabby hands, and managed to burst in though the library doors.

I made a straight beeline for the spiritual department, and quickly found a bunch of books about spirit and exorcisms. I sat on the wide window sill with a seat carved into the wall, and began to read.

However it became clear after three hours that nothing was here. And what's more, I was starving. I wished I had asked for something to eat at mum's house.

"No matter," I talked to myself. "I'll just buy something." I quickly walked out of the building, and saw as usual the desk receptionist was bunking off again. I was too busy to notice before. I was just about to open the door when I thought twice. People would bother me again, and I might not be able to get away this time. I looked around, and smiled as my eyes fell on a cloak in the lost and found box behind the counter. I quickly snatched it and put it on, the hood covering my features, and pulled the collar high so the cloak hid everything except my eyes. It was a little big on the sleeves, but it didn't matter. I looked down at my feet, and saw that the shoes were a bit too elaborate. I quickly took them off and placed them inside the lost and found box, hidden in the clutter. Satisfied, I took stepped outside barefoot.

The cloak was excellent, as I could walk over to the bread stall without being looked at twice. I paid for a loaf with the false money trick I learned from Vaati, and sat down on the bench and ate. The loaf was gone in three minutes, and I walked over to the well and waited in line to get some water. But as soon as I had finished, a bright flash of light caught the crowd's attention, as well as mine. I didn't wait to see who it was, because I already knew. It was a matter of time before Vaati came searching here.

I slunk between the crowd, whispers of Vaati's name making me even more rushed. He began demanding for me, and I made it across the court using the cover of the crowd and many stalls. Vaati's voice clung with a deathly note, and I did not want to be caught right now. I slipped into the library just as someone said I had entered the building three hours ago, and had not come out. God, people were stupid.

I needed a place to hide. The cloak allowed me to blend in with the shadows, but that was it. I couldn't leave just yet, some of the books may still hold something for me. I rushed over to the ones I hadn't read yet and picked them up. I then paused.

Why couldn't I let Vaati find me? If these books didn't hold the information I needed, I would have to go to Vaati's library. But after last night, he would be suspicious of me entering. A new plan forming, I sat back down and began to stare at the page waiting for Vaati to exit. I had to make Vaati seem like I was innocent, and make him grant me entry to his library if these books failed. I kept the hood up.

I jumped a little when the library doors flew open with a loud bang. I could hear the townsfolk's hushed mutter as Vaati walked in. I was right at the back, and round the corner, so he couldn't see me yet. And anyway, there were no candles lit to illuminate the way.

"Violet, I know you're in here, there's not point to try and hide."

I breathed, and spoke with my calmest voice. "I'm not hiding." Vaati turned, and headed for the sound of my voice. He came across the isle of bookshelves with my windowsill at the end, and I calmly turned the page of my book. "Heyo Vaatio, how are you?"

"How am I- Violet!" I glimpsed up as the call of my name, and him walking over in anger. "I did _not _allow you to leave my castle. What are you doing here anyway!?" I could tell he was trying not to shout.

I closed my book with a sharp movement, the loud slam making him jump a little.

"Do you not recall out little chat earlier today?" I stood up "I came here to get some answers about Eleme from my mother. That I did. She is an evil spirit, wishing to possess me and let the world realize the 'truth'." I then lowered my hood. "that would put me in danger, and, giving her back story, you also." I held up the book I was reading. "I came in here to find out how to get rid of evil spirits."

Vaati blinked, and looked at the book. "Why didn't you just go into my library and find more effective ways to do that?"

I scoffed. "If I did, you would become even more of me stealing things from your library."

"You could have asked my permission." He hissed.

"You _still _would have been suspicious." I explained.

Vaati put a hand up to his head, and breathed. "Alright, fine, I see your reasoning. But this time, you will not leave the castle under my orders, unless I tell you to do so. And whilst I'm at it, you must also stick to my side, to keep you from wondering off." He then took my wrist and was about to teleport back to the castle, before I cut in

"Why are you so bent on keeping an eye one me!? I'm not going to run away!" I argued.

He stared at me with a vicious look. "Because I know you have been snooping around the castle. Don't deny it, that tattoo is a tracker and you know it. I sensed you in the dungeon this morning, and saw a flash of teleportation through the door, but I refused to believe it. And then you teleported again right in front of me, and guess what? The light's colour was a perfect match to the one I saw earlier."

So he knew. He turned away, and we were back in the garden. My, this was a problem. Vaati around me 24/7? That erased all chances of even getting that dammed key for Raven. Vaati started dragging me again, his clutch on my wrist a little too tight.

"Violet, I comprehend that you haven't had much food today. I wouldn't want you fainting on me now, would I?"

So that's how he was going to play it. Never leave my side, and take care of me like a father would. Or, like a hostage.

I allowed myself to smile while he wasn't looking. Things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

**Violet, you devious little girl. What's she planning now?**

**One thing's for certain, she has to tiptoe round Vaati now!**


End file.
